N'oublie pas
by Atsuna
Summary: Ce n'est pas une chose facile que d'être amoureux d'Harry... Et Drago va le découvrir à ses dépens en revenant à Londres après 10 ans d'absence. chap 16: lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: A J. K. Rowling mais tout le monde le sait**

**pairing: DragoHarry (parce qu'il n'y a que ça de vrai )**

**Note: l'auteur de cette fic (donc moi-même) a été touchée par une inspiration divine avant ses examens, quel malheur. Prise d'une frénésie d'écriture, **

**elle a fait un maximum de chapitres avant de commencer le mois de torutre. Sur ce, bonne lecture! **

**n'oublie pas**

**Chapitre 1 :**

L'homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux blonds retombant sur ses épaules, habillé d'un costume foncé entra dans la pièce qui serait son futur salon, une grande pièce brillement éclairée d'un lustre de Crystal avec de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur les rues de Londres, animées à cette heure de la journée, et un beau parquet ciré d'une couleur miel. Les murs blanc cassé renforçaient l'impression de grandeur de la pièce et la rendaient encore plus chaleureuse. Il y avait également une belle cheminée avec un manteau en marbre.

Un homme de petite taille entra à sa suite. Il avait des cheveux noirs grisonnants et un début de calvitie et semblait aimer les bons repas, comme en témoignait sa poitrine bedonnante.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, le salon est très lumineux en toute saison et à toute heure de la journée. Les châssis ont été repeints, de même que les murs, et le parquet a été refait l'année dernière. Il ne demande quasiment pas d'entretien, il suffit de le cirer une fois tous les deux mois et il restera toujours aussi beau.

L'homme blond s'avança vers la fenêtre et y colla son front pour observer les passants une dizaine de mètres plus bas.

- Alors monsieur Malfoy, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous rappelle que l'immeuble est très bien situé et facile d'accès. Il y a même un garage au sous-sol, ainsi qu'une cave.

Malfoy junior se retourna vers le petit homme et posa ses yeux gris sur lui.

- Cet appartement est convenable, il est vrai, monsieur Jefferson, mais le prix que vous en demandez est trop élevé. Il n'en vaut que les deux tiers.

L'homme lui jeta un regard étonné et prit quelques instants de réflexion avant de répondre.

- Les deux tiers ? Savez-vous la quantité de travaux que nous avons dû effectuer pour obtenir un tel résultat ?

- Je l'achèterais sans hésiter si vous diminuiez le pris d'un tiers mais puisque vous semblez certain de sa valeur, je n'aurai plus qu'à chercher un autre appartement…

Le blond remit son chapeau et passa à côté de monsieur Jefferson sans même le regarder. Les choses avaient bien changé durant ces dix ans d'absence… Mais les affaires marchaient partout de ma même façon. Le petit homme le héla alors qu'il allait passer la porte d'entrée.

- Monsieur Malfoy, nous pourrions peut-être encore discuter du prix ?

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres : le poisson venait de mordre à l'hameçon. Jefferson savait que Drago était loin d'être pauvre, et il ferait tout pour lui vendre cet appartement tant qu'il y gagnait un minimum. Il se retourna en reprenant un visage impassible.

- Il n'y a pas à discuter. Ce sera deux tiers ou rien…

- Monsieur est dur en affaires, dit Jefferson en se rapprochant à petits pas. Malheureusement, je ne peux descendre décemment en dessous de trois quarts…

--

Quelques jours plus tard, Drago Malfoy s'installait à Londres dans cet appartement luxueux. Assis dans un petit fauteuil face à la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu, un verre de cognac à la main, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Voilà plus de dix ans, il avait quitté l'Angleterre suite à la chute du Mage Noir, évitant ainsi de rejoindre les Mangemorts à Azkaban. Mais la tentation avait été trop forte, et finalement, il était rentré au pays après avoir longuement voyagé aux quatre coins du monde. Et à présent qu'il était de retour dans son pays natal, il se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait y faire et surtout, qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à revenir.

Il prit une petite gorgée de cognac, fermant les yeux pour profiter du goût, et sentit la douce chaleur de l'alcool se répandre dans son corps. Il se demanda s'il croiserait Potter, ce qu'il était devenu, s'il s'était marié avec la fille Weasley, et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en imaginant quel genre d'enfants cela donnerait. Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait à Potter depuis son départ. Non, au contraire, il y pensait un peu trop à son goût.

Drago se leva, posa son verre sur une caisse remplie de vieux livres, et alla vers la fenêtre. Il ouvrit le rideau d'une main et colla son front contre la vitre refroidie par l'air piquant de l'hiver. La lune était presque pleine et déjà haut dans le ciel, et les passants tout en bas n'étaient que des petites tâches noires se détachant à peine sur le gris des trottoirs. Un tas de lumières brillaient de tous les côtés : des pubs géantes sur des grands écrans collés à des immeubles qui grattaient le ciel, des réverbères, des phares de voitures, des petites taches de lumière jaune dans les immeubles. Partout de la lumière et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à éclairer les ténèbres du fond de son cœur.

Machinalement il frotta son avant-bras gauche, laissant retomber le rideau sur la ville. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur son salon. Des caisses de livres envahissaient la pièce, ainsi que des boîtes remplies d'objets inutiles venant des quatre coins du monde. Il aurait voulu tout installer mais cela signifierait qu'il serait vraiment chez lui et il n'en avait pas envie. Ayant pris l'habitude de toujours être prêt à partir vers un autre pays, il était difficilement concevable pour Drago d'avoir un réel chez lui, une maison.

Cela dit, dans l'immédiat, il lui fallait surtout du repos. Il traversa son salon en quelques enjambées, évitant les quelques caisses qui traînaient sur son chemin et rejoignit la chambre à coucher qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquins avec des draps en soie verts émeraude. Verts comme les yeux de… Il secoua la tête, se maudissant intérieurement d'être revenu à Londres. Cela ne le réussissait pas.

Le lendemain, il aurait un tas de choses à faire. Il lui fallait trouver des occupations, des gens à fréquenter parce que la solitude n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Allant dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, il se dévêtit et observa quelques instants son reflet. Ses cheveux avaient bien trop poussé - heureusement que sa mère n'était pas là pour le voir - mais en même temps, ça le rajeunissait et rendait son visage plus doux. Du moins c'était ce que disaient les femmes qu'il fréquentait. Ses joues étaient trop creuses à son goût et lui donnaient un air beaucoup trop sérieux. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne mangeait pas à sa faim, loin de là.

Il se demanda s'il plaisait vraiment aux femmes ou si c'était uniquement sa fortune qui les attirait. Parce qu'il savait bien qu'il n'était pas toujours d'une agréable compagnie… il saisit sa brosse à dents qui se trouvait dans le verre sur le bord de l'évier blanc et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide.

--

Drago déambulait dans les rues froides de Londres qu'une légère neige commençait à envahir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait oublié de prendre son chapeau et ses cheveux blonds étaient parsemés de flocons de neige. Il resserra un peu plus sa veste tandis que de la buée s'échappait de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas trop où il allait, tout avait changé en dix ans, d'autant plus qu'il avait rarement mis les pieds du côté moldu. A vrai dire, il croyait bien s'être perdu. Avait-il tourné à gauche ou à droite ?

Au pire, il irait acheter une carte de Londres dans une petite librairie. Mais qu'il pouvait faire froid par ici. En même temps, il revenait juste des caraïbes et le climat n'était pas vraiment pareil. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant un magasin à la devanture poussiéreuse, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le nom était à moitié effacé et l'intérieur semblait fort sombre. Mais Drago parvint tout de même à voir les rangées d'étagères sur lesquelles reposaient de vieux livres.

Il resta là, à observer l'intérieur du magasin, sans bouger pendant de longues minutes. Pour finir, ce fut le froid qui le décida à entrer, et aussi son amour pour les livres qui lui était venu au cours de ses voyages. Quels trésors pouvait bien contenir ce magasin ? Il poussa la porte, faisant sonner une petite cloche au son étouffé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, en faisant tomber quelques flocons de neige sur le tapis.

Peu à peu, il sentit la chaleur le gagner et se décida à aller plus avant dans le magasin. Sur la droite se trouvait le comptoir qui, pour le moment était déserté, et Drago se mit à arpenter les rayons en faisant glisser ses doigts sur les couvertures. Il y avait du Shakespeare, du Conan Doyle, du William Blake, du Lord Byron, du John Keats, Du Rimbaud aussi… toute une série d'écrivains talentueux.

Au hasard, il prit un gros volume avec une reliure de cuir dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. _Arthur Conan Doyle, l'intégrale partie III_. Il porta le livre à son nez et inspira la bonne odeur du vieux papier et de l'encre. On n'en faisait plus, des romans pareils. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière lui. Il ferma le livre d'un coup sec, à cause de la surprise, et se retourna vers le propriétaire de cette mine d'or.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda un homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, qui portait des lunettes derrière lesquelles brillaient de magnifiques yeux verts.

--

Fin du chapitre 1

J'espère que ça vous à pu :-) Atsuna, distributeur de bonheur! Ah, non, ça c'est coca cola... et puis ben atsuna, elle est comme les autres quoi, elle écrit d'abord pour elle et puis pour les autres... Mais c'est pas vrai, diront certains! D'accord Atsuna vous croit.


	2. Chapter 2

voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'en ai déjà une petite dizaine (je les prépare à l'avance à cause des examens :-p). Merci à Zozo pour sa review :-) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...

**Chapitre 2 :**

_- Je peux vous aider ? demanda un homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, qui portait des lunettes derrière lesquelles brillaient de magnifiques yeux verts._

Drago releva les sourcils, étonné de se retrouver en face de _lui _après toutes ces années. Comment réagir ? Est-ce qu'_il_ lui en voulait, est-ce qu'_il_ le détestait toujours autant ? Oui, bien sûr, quelle question. Et pourtant les yeux émeraude fixés sur lui ne reflétaient que de l'étonnement. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ils n'étaient plus adolescents et dire « Bonjour Potter, tu traînes encore avec la belette et la sang-de-bourbe ? » n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Ils s'observèrent ainsi sans rien dire, tous les deux visiblement dans le même état de perplexité. Et Drago ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé avec ses cheveux noir de jais en bataille et ses lunettes, mais ses traits s'étaient faits plus virils. Il semblait plutôt bien musclé sous ses vêtements de moldu. Il portait un pull vert bouteille sur une chemise blanche et un jeans foncé, un peu délavé.

Finalement, ce fut Harry qui prit la parole, rompant le silence gêné.

- Quelle surprise de te voir à Londres… Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici ?

Drago s'attendait presque à l'entendre demander ironiquement s'il venait rendre visite à ses parents mais sa voix était calme et dénuée de toute ironie. Pourtant, comme une vieille habitude dont on a du mal à se départir, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre sur ce vieux ton railleur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Potter ?

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, détournant le regard, montrant ainsi de manière sûrement involontaire, qu'il portait une alliance. Malfoy se maudissait intérieurement de parler sans réfléchir et dût se mordre la joue pour ne pas faire une autre remarque désagréable.

- J'aurais cru qu'en dix ans de temps, les choses auraient changé, murmura Harry comme pour lui-même.

Drago se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre et se sentant bête avec ce livre à la main. Lui aussi pensait avoir changé, et pourtant…

- Tu comptes le prendre ?

Drago baissa le regard sur le livre en question en haussant les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un tintement et une voix que Drago connaissait bien pour s'être moqué de son propriétaire pendant des années retentit à travers le magasin.

- Harry ? Tu es là ? J'ai apporté de quoi déjeuner !

La tête rousse de Ronald Weasley apparut au coin de l'allée dans laquelle les deux hommes se trouvaient. Il les regarda tous les deux, l'un après l'autre, visiblement étonné de les voir face à face sans pour autant s'entretuer. Malfoy redéposa soigneusement le livre sur l'étagère et passa à côté de Ron sans même lui jeter un regard. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là le plus vite possible. Arrivant à la porte, il entendit Ron demander à son ami ce que Malfoy faisait là, et Harry répondre qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Dans la rue, il regretta presque d'avoir quitté la chaleur du magasin qui à présent le quittait, le faisant frissonner. Il referma sa veste en enfouissant son menton dans son écharpe grise. La neige tombait toujours en de petits flocons qui venaient se poser sur ses joues, les doux baisers de l'hiver. Il reprit enfin le chemin à travers les rues de Londres, espérant finir par tomber sur un endroit qu'il serait susceptible de connaître pour rentrer chez lui.

Et alors qu'il avançait, il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il avait été idiot, qu'il aurait pu trouver quelque chose de plus gentil à répondre. Il était revenu à Londres pour prendre un nouveau départ, pour recommencer sur de bonnes bases, mais il semblait que son passé ne voudrait pas le quitter tant qu'il serait là. Et où qu'il aille de toute façon, il ne cessait de penser à ce pays, et surtout à _lui_, il fallait qu'il l'admette. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré « faire la paix » avec Potter que depuis qu'il était parti. Et à présent que l'occasion lui était donnée, il avait encore tout gâché.

Et il aurait voulu que Pott… que Harry sorte de son magasin juste après lui, qu'il le retienne par le poignet et lui propose d'aller boire un café et discuter du « bon vieux temps ». Mais il n'y avait pas de bon vieux temps à évoquer, juste des mauvais souvenirs, de la haine, du désespoir, de l'incompréhension… Si seulement Harry avait prit sa main, ce jour-là, si Harry été devenu son ami dès le début, peut-être que lui, Drago, n'aurait pas été ce qu'il avait été. A nouveau, son avant-bras gauche le démangea, comme les vieux souvenirs qui réapparaissaient.

Toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne remarqua pas qu'il venait d'arriver devant chez lui. C'était étrange comme vos pieds parfois guidés par votre inconscient pouvaient vous mener à votre but sans même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte… Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au 6ème étage, sortit la clef de sa poche et ouvrit la porte sur laquelle se trouvait à présent son nom en lettres dorées. Il soupira en retrouvant la douce chaleur de son chez lui. Finalement, après toutes ces années de voyage, il avait enfin trouvé un endroit qui lui plaise et dans lequel il se sentait bien.

Il retira sa veste et l'accrocha au porte manteau puis se laissa aller conte la porte d'entrée, les yeux fermés. Il se sentait mal, si mal…Si seulement il s'y était attendu, il aurait pu réfléchir à quoi dire, comment réagir. Mais non, il avait fallu que cela arrive comme ça, que Potter saute à pieds joints dans sa vie sans même qu'il y soit préparé.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. La vérité était qu'il s'y attendait, qu'il n'attendait que ça et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était revenu à Londres. Bien sûr, rien ne lui disait qu'Harry y vivait ou y travaillait, mais il savait au fond de lui-même que rencontrer Harry était un désir qui l'avait poursuivi pendant toutes ces années. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se releva. Au moins, ce soir il ne serait pas seul dans ce grand appartement à se morfondre sur lui-même comme il le faisait depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Il avait été chaleureusement convié à un galla d'actionnaires d'une grande société d'import-export. Ce genre de soirée était pompeux (et pompant) mais au moins, Drago pouvait être certain de ne pas rentrer seul chez lui. Force était de constater qu'il plaisait aux femmes, et il n'hésitait pas à user de ses charmes pour quelques heures pendant lesquelles il pouvait oublier les idées noires qui rôdaient dans les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit.

--

Quelques rayons de soleil se glissèrent entre les rideaux verts pour venir chatouiller la joue de Drago. Il grogna en remontant les draps sur sa tête pour échapper à l'astre du jour qui aimait le tirer de son sommeil. Des mains vinrent se glisser sur son torse et un corps lascif se colla tout contre lui, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas trop, dans l'immédiat. Après un instant de profonde hésitation, il repoussa les mains étrangères et quitta la douce chaleur des draps pour partir à la recherche du remède miracle contre la gueule de bois qui ne l'avait pas épargné en ce lendemain de beuverie.

Drago se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la salle de bains, se tenant la tête qui était comme dans un étau de douleur, et voyant flou, il parvint à ouvrir la petite armoire sous l'évier de sa salle de bain. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à attraper la fiole qu'il voulait, contenant un liquide d'un brun verdâtre et qui ne dégageait pas une odeur plus alléchante que sa couleur. Il avala le contenu d'une traite avec une mine de dégoût. Remettant la fiole à sa place, il put déjà sentir la douleur diminuer et lâcha un soupire de soulagement.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre une bonne douche pour terminer de se réveiller. Il ouvrit la porte de la petite douche qui se trouvait à droite de l'évier et y entra en allumant le robinet d'eau chaude. Se glissant sous le jet d'eau brûlante, il ferma les yeux et offrit son visage à l'eau pour profiter des gouttes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues et son front. Peu à peu ses muscles se détendirent.

Et alors qu'il allait couper l'eau, il sentit à nouveau ces mains venir se poser sur son torse et des bras délicats l'entourer. Il se retourna pour observer la charmante créature qui semblait plutôt câline, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés, la peau claire et de grands yeux bleus. Etrangement, cette vue le laissa totalement indifférent. Elle tenta de l'embrasser en murmurant un « bonjour » tendre, mais il se détourna et sortit de la douche, sans même lui adresser un regard.

Malgré le fait qu'elle corresponde à beaucoup de critères de beauté, la voir nue devant lui avait juste rappelé à Drago que ces « coups d'un soir » comme certains les appelaient, n'avaient plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Les cheveux noirs de la jeune femme dont il ne se souvenait pas le nom lui avaient juste fait penser aux cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais, et la clarté de son regard ne lui avait rappelé que plus douloureusement les magnifiques yeux vert émeraude.

--

Fin du chapitre 2

J'espère que ça vous à plu :p je le poste plus tôt que ce que je voulais, trop impatiente!

j'espère que je pourrai en mettre régulièrement des nouveaux pendant mes examens...

Merci encore à Trichou qui a tout relu :-D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews à Jits, Elena, Yepa, Nadaye et Tempete sanguine. Contente de voir que le début vous plaît :-) J'espère que la suite vous accrochera autant ! Et merci à Trichou bien sûr, qui me soutient dans mon écriture et m'encourage à continuer :-D Malgré mes examens, je continuerai à mettre la suite régulièrement, en espérant que j'aie encore un peu de temps pour écrire…**

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Après avoir plus ou moins gentiment congédié la pulpeuse créature avec laquelle il avait passé la nuit, Drago avait pris la décision de ranger son salon. Les cartons étaient ouverts de tous les côtés et des morceaux de journaux traînaient un peu partout sur le parquet. Il était parvenu à installer la plupart de ses babioles et, en faisant abstraction des cartons et papiers au sol, cela commençait enfin à ressembler à quelque chose.

Drago se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et posa ses pieds sur la petite table de salon en verre. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller vers l'arrière et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Les livres, il ne restait que ça à ranger dans les étagères se trouvant de part et d'autre de la cheminée au dessus de laquelle trônerait bientôt un tableau d'art contemporain. Oui, les livres, il ne lui restait que ça… Il se surprit à penser à ce magasin et l'envie d'y retourner l'envahit, pas plus pour pouvoir y toucher des recueils de poésie de Rimbaud que pour _l'_y voir, trônant parmi ses livres comme un prince au milieu de ses sujets.

Il se remit debout brusquement, comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait du rangement à faire. Drago se dirigea avec détermination vers une caisse de livres, la plus proche, et s'agenouilla pour l'ouvrir. Ses doigts glissèrent avec nostalgie sur leur tranche en cuir brun, rouge et noir, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur les titres en dorures fines. Toutes ces reliures étaient faites main, rien à voir avec les livres actuels et leur couverture en carton.

Il en saisit un au hasard et l'ouvrit. C'était un roman de Maupassant, le Horla en version originale, un livre de moldu. Il se souvenait l'avoir acheté dans une petite boutique tenue par un vieux croulant à Paris quelques années plus tôt. En souriant, il ouvrit le livre et y plongea son nez pour s'imprégner de son odeur si particulière, une odeur qui parlait, qui racontait une histoire autant que les mots que l'ouvrage contenait. Lire n'était pas seulement décoder des ensembles de mots pour en tirer un sens, c'était aussi sentir le papier sous ses doigts, tenir l'objet au creux de ses mains avec précaution, être envahi de son odeur à chaque page tournée…

Et de nouveau, l'image du petit magasin de _l'autre_ s'imposa à lui. Il fallait qu'il y retourne, c'était évident. Il reposa le livre de Maupassant parmi ses semblables, enfila sa veste et son écharpe et quitta son appartement, sans un moment d'hésitation. Ce ne fut qu'une fois au bas de l'immeuble qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le chemin qui menait à ce magasin. Et n'ayant même pas pu décoder le nom, il n'avait aucun moyen d'en connaître l'adresse.

Hésitant un instant, il finit par se dire qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à déambuler dans Londres en espérant retomber dessus par un heureux hasard, comme la veille. Au moins ce jour-là, il ne neigeait pas…

Mais bien sûr, un tel hasard ne pouvait se reproduire deux jours de suite, et sa balade fut infructueuse, comme celle du lendemain et celle du jour d'après. A croire que ce magasin n'avait jamais existé, que sa rencontre avec Harry n'était qu'une chimère, un rêve inatteignable, un vague songe irréaliste. Et Drago désespérait. Dès qu'il voyait un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, il s'attendait toujours à ce que ce soit Harry. Dans l'espoir de retrouver ce magasin, tous les jours il sortait de chez lui et se baladait dans les rues de Londres jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne le portent plus. Et plus le temps passait, plus la solitude le pesait. Il avait bien entendu pensé y transplaner mais c'était un quartier de moldus, et il avait donc immédiatement dû rejeter cette idée…

Bien sûr, il continuait de se rendre à des galla et soirées dansantes mais il ne trouvait plus l'intérêt à rentrer avec une inconnue, qui de toute façon ne l'empêchait pas de penser à Harry.

Ainsi s'écoula une semaine, et puis une autre. Son appartement était entièrement aménagé à présent et il ne trouvait que difficilement des passe-temps. Le temps ne lui avait jamais paru si long, ni la solitude si pesante.

--

Un jour du mois de janvier, il se baladait dans le Regent's Park, marchant d'un pas lent le long du lac gelé. Un peu plus loin devant lui marchait un couple accompagné de deux enfants sur leur tricycle. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène, ayant du mal à s'imaginer lui-même dans pareille situation. Il marcha encore une dizaine de pas avant de décider de s'asseoir sur un banc en face du lac pour profiter de la vue.

Il s'assit donc en étendant les jambes devant lui. Le lac était entièrement gelé et le soleil se reflétait sur sa surface en la faisant scintiller d'un millier d'éclats. Les arbres sur la rive opposée, dépouillés de leur parure verte, tremblotaient sous les assauts du vent. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'air froid passant sur son visage. Malgré le fait que son cœur soit continuellement en peine depuis quelques temps, il trouvait cette journée vraiment agréable…

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda une voix qu'il n'osa pas reconnaître.

Timidement, il ouvrit les yeux en se redressant sur le banc pour adopter une position plus convenable. Un pull vert bouteille et un jeans bleu foncé, une veste noire et une écharpe rayée jaune et rouge… Pour l'assemblage de couleur, ce n'était pas trop ça mais en même temps, cela faisait son charme, pensa Drago en tentant de retenir un sourire.

- Je suppose que oui, finit-il par répondre alors qu'Harry s'installait déjà.

Il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Ce n'était pas compliqué de dire « je suis désolé »… Enfin pour un Malfoy, ça l'était, d'autant plus que lui et Potter n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler des amis. Il gardait le regard fixé sur le lac, attendant qu'Harry dise quelque chose. Oui, il finirait bien par parler, pour lui laisser le temps de trouver les mots, ou plutôt de trouver le courage pour dire LES mots. Drago sentait que son rythme cardiaque s'était quelque peu emballé mais il parvint à ne rien laisser transparaître de son trouble.

- En été, on peut faire de la voile sur ce lac.

Drago acquiesça, le remerciant intérieurement de trouver quelque chose à dire. Puis à nouveau le silence. Ce n'était pas désagréable si on retirait le fait que Drago ne parvenait toujours pas à parler. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

- Ecoute… Harry, je tiens à m'excus…

- Laisse tomber. Moi aussi, ça m'a fait bizarre de te voir là après tout ce temps.

Drago se retourna vers lui, étonné. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir autre chose. Harry le regardait avec un léger sourire, un visage sans la moindre animosité, presque amical. Et Drago sourit intérieurement : peut-être le méritait-il plus que ce qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ce titre de Saint Potter, peut-être l'avait-il vraiment pardonné sans même qu'il ne lui demande.

- Ca doit bien faire deux semaines que je cherche ton magasin en vain, murmura Drago.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry. Pour les livres ou pour moi ?

- Ne rêves pas trop, Potter. Le jour où je m'intéresserai à toi, les sang-de-bourbe auront quitté la surface de la terre…

Voyant qu'Harry lui jetait un drôle de regard, plein de reproches, il murmura un vague « je rigolais » avant de reporter son attention sur le lac, un peu gêné. Pendant quelques minutes, ils observèrent les passants sans rien se dire, comme s'apprivoisant petit à petit. Puis Drago se tourna vers Harry. Son visage était triste, ses traits tirés.

- Tu sais, j'ai arrêté de penser comme ça depuis bien longtemps. Finalement, c'était vous qui aviez raison.

- Je me disais bien que tu finirais par t'en rendre compte… C'est dur de rester méchant toute sa vie.

A nouveau, Drago détourna le regard, se sentant honteux. Honteux de son passé, de sa famille, de ce en quoi il avait cru, de ce qu'il avait fait. Et il savait que son passé ne lui laisserait jamais une seconde de répit, encore moins s'il fréquentait le Survivant, celui qui s'était toujours opposé à lui. Il sentit une énorme tristesse le submerger, portant inconsciemment sa main à son avant-bras gauche.

- Je dois t'avouer que si j'avais eu un père comme le tien, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fini.

- Sûrement pas comme moi, murmura Drago.

- Ca te fait encore mal ? demanda Harry qui devait avoir remarqué qu'il tenait son avant-bras.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Parfois… Mais on peut dire que je l'ai bien mérité. Au moins je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai fait ni ce dont je me suis rendu coupable…

- Le Magenmagot t'a déclaré non-coupable, lui rappela gentiment Harry.

- Cela n'empêche que dans les faits, je le suis…

A nouveau le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Drago connaissait Harry et pourtant il avait l'impression de le découvrir comme un inconnu. Et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas désagréable. Il y avait de mauvais souvenirs, douloureux certes, mais il fallait bien les aborder si l'on voulait pouvoir passer à quelque chose de nouveau. Drago frissonna et ramena ses mains devant son visage pour les réchauffer.

- Je crois qu'un café ferait mieux l'affaire, lui dit Harry en souriant.

Etonné, Drago le regarda se lever en prenant une grande inspiration les yeux fermés. Puis Harry se retourna vers lui.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles rester là, à te les geler ?

Drago, un peu gêné, se leva en mettant ses mains en poche pour essayer de les garder au chaud.

- Je connais un café sympa pas loin d'ici, lui dit Harry en souriant.

Les choses avaient vraiment changé en dix ans, finalement…

--

Fin du chapitre 3.

Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai de nouveau pas fait beaucoup de descriptions… Oo alors qu'avant je ne faisais que ça XD je vais essayer de relire la suite pour en mettre plus… Alors, selon mon plan (oui j'en ai fait un pour une fois) je devrais arriver à minimum une vingtaine de chapitres… mais comme je rajoute tout le temps des trucs et que je sais pas exactement comment ca va finir, ben on verra. Reviews ? :-D


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les reviews :-D Alors que dire pour ce chapitre ? Je l'ai bien aimé, jusqu'à ce que j'écrive les 10 suivants :-p C'est assez perturbant parce que je passe plus de temps à écrire qu'à étudier. Aujourd'hui j'ai eu un examen hors session et demain j'en ai encore un mais j'ai trop d'inspiration :-s enfin voilà, ça n'a aucune sorte d'importance pour vous n'est-ce pas ? bonne lecture :-)**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Harry et Drago étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans un petit café à l'ambiance chaleureuse, avec les murs recouverts de photos de vieux groupes de rock de tous les pays du monde… Des groupes de rock moldus, s'entend. Les banquettes, recouvertes d'un épais tissu rouge, étaient plutôt confortables, bien que d'apparence fort usées, et les tables en bois sombre s'y accordaient à merveille, ainsi qu'aux cheveux noirs de Harry. Au comptoire, quelques habitués discutaient politique et sport en buvant une bière. Une serveuse portant une chemise bleue avec une petite plaquette indiquant son prénom vint les resservir de café.

Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient échangé que des banalités. Ainsi, Drago avait appris que Harry n'était finalement pas devenu Auror, ayant besoin de quelque chose de plus tranquile suite à tout ce qui lui était arrivé après la sixième année à Poudlard. Il avait finalement trouvé ce petit magasin et avait décidé de l'acheter au propriétaire, un vieil homme au seuil de la mort qui avait accepté avec grand plaisir (il se pleignait que ses enfants ne s'intéressaient plus à la lecture et qu'ils avaient peur de perdre tout leur argent dans ce commerce.)

Drago lui parla de quelques pays qu'il avait visités, comme la France et la Russie (surtout St Petersbourg), et de son retour un peu imprévu au pays. Mais aucun ne semblait évoquer de souvenir douloureux, comme s'il fallait garder cela pour quand ils auraient de meilleurs souvenirs en mémoire. Drago porta la petite tasse à ses lèvres, prenant une petite gorgée de liquide chaud et amer.

La tasse tinta lorsqu'il la reposa sur la sous-tasse. Enfin, Drago se décida à poser la question qui le taraudait depuis leur première rencontre dans le magasin de Harry.

- Et finalement, tu t'es marié ?

Harry sembla remarquer la bague qu'il portait à l'annulaire et la regarda en murmurant « oh, ça… ». Un instant son regard se fit triste un lointain et Drago se mordit la lèvre.

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû en parler.

- C'est pas grave. Après tout, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je la garde.

Drago posa un coude sur la table, glissant sa main sous son menton en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Peut-être simplement parce qu'elle te rappelle quelque chose que tu ne veux pas oublier.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Harry hochait de la tête. Et dire qu'il avait redouté ce moment, redouté les reproches et les insultes, alors qu'il passait probablement le meilleur moment depuis… Depuis toujours, à vrai dire. Et il en était reconnaissant à Harry. C'était étrange comme les hommes pouvaient changer.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de vider sa tasse de café.

- Je vais devoir y aller. J'ai un rendez-vous.

Il enfila sa veste et se levait déjà pour partir en laissant quelques pièces de monnaie sur la table. Drago voulut lui attraper le poignet mais se retint.

- Harry…

L'intéressé se retourna vers lui en attendant qu'il continue.

- Je ne sais toujours pas où est ton magasin, lui dit Drago, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

- Pour mes livres, c'est ça ? dit Harry en riant.

Il sortit un papier de sa poche, ainsi qu'un bic et griffonna une adresse, puis tendit le papier à Drago. Pour ses livres, certes, mais pour lui aussi, il fallait l'avouer. Drago vit passer Harry devant la fenêtre près de laquelle il était assis, courant sous la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Il avait passé une bonne journée, mais il espérait bien qu'elle serait suivie d'aussi bonnes, pour avoir de nouveaux souvenirs qui remplaceraient les anciens, et qu'avec le temps, ils oublieraient.

Il sortit quelques pièces pour compléter le compte, enfila sa veste et mit son écharpe avant de se lever et de quitter le petit établissement. Arrivé dans la rue, il se rendit compte qu'il était de nouveau perdu, sans parapluie. Il soupira, souriant malgré tout. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'achète un plan de Londres, où qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour le faire visiter. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et partit au hasard des rues, comme à son habitude.

--

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla de bonne heure. Il avait passé une bonne nuit et se sentait en forme, pas comme après ces nuits de débauche qui le laissaient toujours écoeuré, vidé et désabusé. Il avait un objectif pour la journée : aller au magasin de Harry et faire la découverte de tous les livres s'y trouvant… Et peut-être en apprendre un peu plus sur le Survivant.

Après une bonne douche, il alla dans la cuisine à l'américaine et se servit un petit déjeuner comme il n'en avait plus mangé depuis bien longtemps. Et alors qu'il était assis à dévorer ses œufs brouillés, des coups de bec se firent entendre contre son carreau. Il ouvrit à la chouette lui apportant la gazette du sorcier, comme tous les matins. Mais à vrai dire, il n'avait aucune envie de lire les nouvelles. Il déposa le journal sur la table sans même y jeter un coup d'œil et paya la chouette qui repartit comme elle était arrivée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le voilà déjà dans la rue, sous la pluie fine, allant souriant vers le magasin de Harry. Il demanda gentiment son chemin à un vieux qui lui indiqua avec politesse le chemin le plus court. Drago se sentant de bonne humeur, gratifia même le moldu d'un grand sourire avant de reprendre son chemin. Il se disait finalement que le destin des gens n'était jamais tout à fait tracé, il y avait toujours un moyen de changer les choses… Il sentait que les choses changeaient et rien ne le rendait plus heureux.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il ouvrait la porte du magasin avec une certaine appréhension. La cloche tinta, signalant que la porte s'était ouverte, et Drago resta là, attendant qu'Harry n'arrive. Il ouvrit sa veste et retira son écharpe grise pour enfin croiser les yeux verts du Survivant.

- Tu es venu finalement…

- J'ai tous ces livres à dévorer, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Et un certain brun très charmant à contempler aussi. Il se morigéna d'avoir de telles idées. Vouloir voir Harry, passait encore, et trouver qu'il avait de beaux yeux n'était qu'admettre un fait établi, mais de là à se réjouir de pouvoir le contempler… Il semblait que Drago soit tombé malade à cause du changement de température entre les Caraïbes et Londres. Il se fit une note mentale lui conseillant d'aller voir un médecin.

- Drago ?

Il releva les yeux vers Harry, qui l'observait avec perplexité.

- Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?

Drago lui fit une mine contrite en murmurant un vague « désolé ». Mais Harry haussa les épaules en se retournant, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ca n'avait pas d'importance, de toute manière.

Le blond passa à travers la forêt de livres, émerveillé par la quantité de connaissance que contenait cette pièce. Côtoyer autant de livres avait toujours été son rêve, et comble du cocasse, c'était Harry, son pire ennemi d'entant, qui réalisait son rêve. Mais la vie était ainsi faite.

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas que des livres en anglais, dit Drago en s'arrêtant devant une étagère, une reliure particulièrement épaisse ayant attiré son attention.

- Ca va de Kafka à Dostoïevski en passant par De Vinci, Hugo, Ôgai Mori,…

Drago souriait, il jubilait même. Cet endroit était un paradis. Bien sûr, c'était de la littérature moldue mais en même temps, il y avait tellement de choses à y découvrir. Il reposa le gros livre sur l'étagère et suivit Harry dans l'arrière-boutique. Etrange pensée de sa part, lui qui étant jeune ne cessait de répéter que les moldus n'étaient bons qu'à être méprisés.

C'était une petite pièce très simplement meublée faisant office de salon, salle à manger, cuisine et salle de lecture aussi au vu de la quantité de livres qui étaient éparpillés sur la petite table ronde. Harry alla vers la cuisinière et ouvrit une armoire pour en sortir deux tasses qu'il remplit de café. Il y avait une autre porte en face de la première, qui devait sûrement donner sur le reste de la maison. Sur un mur étaient accrochées un tas de photos mais qui n'étaient pas animées, sur lesquelles il y avait toujours au moins un des membres du Trio. Drago resta debout à les contempler pendant un long moment, enviant ce sentiment d'amitié qui se dégageait des clichés, sentiment qu'il n'avait connu vraiment qu'avec une seule personne. Tous les trois semblaient tellement heureux et souriants. Bien sûr, la fin de Voldemort avait été accompagnée de souffrance et laissé des cicatrices qui ne partiraient probablement jamais, mais eux au moins avaient pu se reconstruire tous les trois.

La voix d'Harry le ramena de nouveau à la réalité. Le brun était en train de lui demander comment il buvait son café.

- Je le bois noir de préférence, répondit-il en se retournant.

- Je ne te conseille pas de le boir sans rien d'autre dedans, lui dit Harry avec un sourire désolé. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour faire le café.

Drago sourit mais prit tout de même la tasse telle qu'Harry la lui tendait sans y verser de lait ou de sucre. Le brun s'assit à table et dégagea une petite place pour poser sa tasse dans laquelle il venait de verser du lait. Drago, un peu hésitant, l'immita tout de même et retira sa veste. Puis il y eut un silence durant lequel ils échangèrent un long regard, mais pas de ces regard haineux qui étaient leur habitude voilà plus de dix ans. C'était plutôt un échange curieux, intéressé, comme… attiré.

Drago se saisit de sa tasse et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide noir encore fumant, sentant ses joues rougir légèrement, pour échapper au regard si intense de Harry. Un goût amer envahit sa bouche, mais pas comme celui habituel du café. En fait, c'était vraiment un goût désagréable de café brûlé et trop fort. Il avala tant bien que mal sa gorgée et reposa sa tasse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ton café est abominable, murmura-t-il en terminant de remplir sa tasse avec du lait et y ajoutant beaucoup de sucre.

- Excuse-moi, dit Harry avec un sourire gêné. A vrai dire, ça fait tellement d'années que je le bois comme ça que j'avais oublié à quel point il était horrible.

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie pour le faire ?

Drago posa son coude sur la table pour pouvoir appuyer sa tête sur sa main, et ne put réprimer un rire en voyant Harry qui se renfrognait sur sa chaise.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'y avais pas pensé ?

Et Harry qui plongeait encore un peu plus sous la table… Heureusement, la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait lui donna un bonne raison de s'enfuir de la pièce, laissant un Drago hilare.

--

Fin du chapitre 4 ! Yatta ! Je tiens encore une fois à remercier Trichou qui est toujours derrière moi, pour écrire mais pour étudier aussi. Heureusement que je l'ai, celle-là :-p

Reviews ? :-p


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à Amy, tempete Sanguine et Nadia Amadeo pour les reviews :-)**

**Chapitre 5 :**

- Bonjour Harry ! dit une voix que Drago ne connaissait pas à l'entrée du magasin.

- Bonjour Lily. Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école aujourd'hui ?

Drago savait que c'était mal d'écouter les conversations, mais comment faire autrement ? Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Aujourd'hui, on a pas cours, c'est congé…

Il entendit Harry rire et les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de l'arrière-boutique.

- Tu l'as, mon livre ? J'ai dû supplier maman pour pouvoir venir. Elle déteste que je passe autant de temps à lire. Elle dit toujours que ça ramollit le cerveau.

- Oui, je l'ai rangé par ici, tout en haut. Et ne t'inquiète pas : si ta mère dit ça, c'est sûrement qu'elle n'a jamais aimé la lecture.

La fille qui se prénommait Lily rit à cette remarque et passa la tête par la porte. Elle fixa un instant Drago avec étonnement, et celui-ci sentit une nouvelles fois ses joues rosir. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds recouverts d'un bonnet bleu à pompon qui était assorti à ses yeux bleus, une écharpe verte (mais pas d'un vert aussi beau que celui des yeux d'Harry…). Elle portait aussi des gants assortis à l'écharpe et une grosse veste noire à fermeture éclair. Elle devait avoir aux alentours de 15 ou 16 ans.

- Harry ? Tu es au courant qu'il y a un drôle de type dans ton arrière-boutique ?

Il entendit à nouveau Harry rire depuis le magasin. C'était agréable et communicatif et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

- Ce n'est pas un « drôle de type », Lily. Il s'appelle Drago et c'est un ancien camarade de classe.

La tête de la jeune fille repassa dans le magasin alors qu'un bruit de chute se faisait entendre. Drago se leva pour voir ce qui se passait. Harry venait de tomber de l'échelle, emmenant dans sa chute une bonne dizaine de livres. Lily partit d'un grand rire en allant vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Drago, appuyé contre une étagère, observait la scène avec amusement. Ces deux-là avaient l'air de bien ce connaître et de bien s'entendre. Une fois Harry debout, Lily se retourna vers Drago et s'avança vers lui en lui tendant la main.

- Bonjour euh… Drago, c'est ça ? Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Lily et mon ambition en ce moment est de lire tous les livres de ce magasin.

Il lui prit la main et fut étonné de sentir la poigne de la jeune fille.

- J'en ai aussi l'intention, lui dit-il.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je rentre avant que maman ne se fâche, annonça-t-elle en se retournant vers Harry.

Harry termina de remettre les livres en place et tous les deux quittèrent Drago pour rejoindre le comptoir en parlant de choses et d'autres. Le blond retourna s'asseoir dans l'arrière-boutique, bientôt rejoint par Harry après que la petite cloche de la porte d'entrée avait une nouvelle fois tinté. Le brun s'assit à nouveau en face de Drago et ouvrit un livre qui se trouvait devant lui, à une page marquée d'un morceau de papier. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux.

Drago aurait voulu qu'il lui parle de cette jeune fille, ou en tout cas qu'il dise quelque chose (pour entendre sa voix) mais Harry restait plongé dans sa lecture. Frustré, Drago but son café dégoûtant et prit un livre au hasard… En russe… Il y avait quelques années de cela, ça ne lui aurait posé aucun problème mais il n'avait plus pratiqué cette langue depuis qu'il avait quitté Moscou, 5 ans auparavant.

Et alors qu'il observait Harry du coin de l'œil, il se posa une question. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas déranger Harry dans sa lecture mais… Il voulait savoir. Que les gens changent, d'accord, mais tout de même, passer de la haine à l'amitié sans transition procurait une sensation étrange de vide, comme s'ils avaient loupé une étape. Harry releva la tête de son livre, se sentant visiblement observé, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Je me demandais juste… tenta Drago. Comment est-ce que ça se fait que tu ne m'aies pas traité de tous les noms ? Je veux dire que je me rends bien compte que j'étais quelqu'un de haïssable et…

D'un coup, il sentait sa question un peu stupide et, ayant du ma à soutenir le regard du brun en face de lui, il s'agrippa machinalement à sa tasse vide. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, puis referma son livre. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard un peu perdu. Drago espérait que ce n'était pas à cause de la pitié, à cause de ses parents…

- Je crois qu'en fait j'ai hérité de l'habitude de Dumbledore de vouloir voir du bien en chacun.

Drago soupira intérieurement. Il allait peut-être échapper au couplet sur le pauvre garçon dont les parents sont mauvais et qui ne peut échapper à son destin.

- Et puis, je me suis dit aussi qu'avec les parents que tu avais…

Non, Harry n'allait pas lui faire ça ! Il tenta de rester impassible mais se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur.

- Ton enfance n'avait pas dû être beaucoup plus heureuse que la mienne.

Drago fit les yeux ronds. Premièrement, parce que malgré ce qu'il avait espéré, Harry pensait comme tout le monde. Et deuxièmement, parce qu'il avait cru que lui, le Survivant, ne pouvait avoir eu qu'une enfance heureuse. Et le brun dût remarquer l'étonnement sur son visage parce qu'il reprit la parole.

- Je dois avouer qu'avec les Dursley, j'ai vécu un vrai calvaire.

- Je ne savais pas, murmura Drago heureux de changer de sujet malgré tout.

- tu n'aurais pas pu le savoir, dit Harry en le gratifiant d'un tel sourire qu'il en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour que tu leur en veuilles autant ?

- Ils m'ont empêché de vivre normalement, m'ont traité comme un parasite. J'étais le fils de la sœur détestée, et d'ailleurs si elle était morte, c'était qu'elle devait l'avoir bien mérité. Ils ont tout fait pour que j'ignore que j'étais capable de faire de la magie, pour qu'ils ne soient plus jamais mêlés aux sorciers.

La voix d'Harry contenait une telle rancœur et tant de tristesse que Drago se sentait presque mal d'avoir osé croire que le Survivant devait être adulé de tous. Il avait aussi souffert, et plus qu'à son tour, il semblait. Et malgré tout, Harry lui sourit en murmurant « mais c'est du passé, tout ça ». L'avant-bras gauche de Drago se mit subitement à le démanger.

Il savait que ce serait douloureux mais en même temps, ne fallait-il pas un jour accepter son passé ? Oui mais il avait tellement honte, comment pourrait-il jamais tourner la page ? Et si Harry la tournait avec lui, cela ne voudrait pas dire forcément que les autres le feraient. Le cœur de Drago se serra et il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux encore une tasse de café ? demanda Harry pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Non, ça ira, lui répondit Drago en esquissant un sourire. Ne le prends pas mal mais je crois que je vais me servir à ma manière habituelle…

Drago sortit sa baguette et l'agita au dessus de la tasse qui se remplit d'un épais liquide noir dégageant une odeur fantastique dans toute la pièce. La conversation ensuite fut un peu plus heureuse. Ils discutèrent principalement littérature, polémiquant longuement sur le fait de savoir si le mouvement romantique était ou non la base de tous les courants littéraires français qui avaient suivi au XIXème siècle. Et ainsi, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. C'est un nouveau tintement de la cloche qui les ramena à la réalité.

La voix de Ron retentit dans le magasin. Drago se leva, préférant s'en aller avant qu'un meurtre ne soit commis, et mis sa veste. Ron entra alors dans la pièce et s'arrêta net, faisant passer son regard d'Harry à Drago, de Drago à Harry, complètement éberlué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, encore, celui-là ? murmura le rouquin à l'adresse d'Harry.

- On discutait, répondit le brun laconiquement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Weasley, je m'en vais…

Il était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose comme « ton odeur est tellement atroce que même un putois te fuirait » mais un coup d'œil à Harry l'en dissuada. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il enfila sa veste et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Arrivé dehors, il laissa s'échapper un long soupir, en fermant les yeux. Il avait passé une superbe matinée et voilà que ce traît… ce Ronald Weasley venait tout gâcher. Enfin, de toute façon, ce type n'était qu'un gros lourd, toujours à suivre Harry partout. Est-ce qu'il avait changé, lui aussi ?

Il prit le chemin du retour en souriant ; de toute façon ce que Weasley et Granger étaient devenu ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça… Sur le chemin, il remarqua une boulangerie et ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer un petit déjeuner en tête à tête avec Harry sous le soleil d'été. Et il fallait qu'il pense à apprendre à Harry à faire le café parce que sérieusement, il n'avait jamais rien bu de si immonde ! Un flocon de neige vit se poser délicatement sur le bout de son nez et il frissonna. L'hiver était bien froid, cette année, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait plus le refroidir, au vu de la douce chaleur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

Il avait enfin perdu cette impression d'errer continuellement sans trouver sa place. Il avait un appartement qui lui plaisait, une vie qui lui plaisait dans une ville qu'il aimait plus que tout, et surtout, il avait enfin trouvé un ami, quelqu'un avec qui discuter de tout et de rien… En espérant que cette amitié perdure.

--

voilà, dans le chapitre suivant, Drago tombe malade, le pauvre chou :-p

et en cas de recommandations ou réclamations, il y a toujours le petit bouton en bas à droite :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Je n'ai eu droit qu'à une seule petite malheureuse review pour le chapitre précédent :-( Merci à Tempete Sanguine

Cela dit, j'ai déjà tout écrit. Il y aura 21 chapitres, à moins que je décide de changer encore quelque chose. voilà, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 6 :**

Le lendemain, lorsque Drago se leva, il avait mal à la tête et le nez bouché. A peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu'il se mit à tousser. Finalement, l'hiver avait eu raison de lui… Le blond passa une main sur son front brûlant en soupirant. Toute cette neige et cette pluie n'étaient pas pour l'aider. Il hésitait à se lever… Bien sûr, l'envie de voir Harry l'invitait à quitter la chaleur de ses draps de soie mais en même temps, les courbatures dont tout son corps était perclus l'empêchaient de faire le moindre geste sans ressentir une vive douleur.

Il resta allongé, les paupières closes, en attendant que la douleur ne s'estompe. L'image des yeux vert couleur émeraude s'imposa à lui, accompagnée de celle de _son_ magnifique sourire, et de ses mains voyageant parmi _ses_ cheveux d'un noir de jais. Ca devenait grave, pour qu'il en vienne à voir Potter même les yeux fermés…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Drago repoussa ses draps et se leva pour aller chercher une de ses potions miracle dans la salle de bains, comme deux semaines plus tôt. Après vingt minutes de recherche infructueuse parmi les petites fioles, il dût admettre qu'il ne lui en restait pas une goutte. Le blond se laissa glisser par terre, profitant de la sensation de froid que lui prodiguait le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il laissa s'échapper un long soupire de soulagement. La journée risquait de lui paraître longue. Et il ne se sentait vraiment pas le courage de sortir…

Finalement, il ne rejoignit pas Harry se jour-là, trop épuisé pour bouger et n'ayant aucune envie de quitter la douce chaleur de son appartement. Et aussi parce qu'il était un peu angoissé à l'idée de retomber sur Weasley et d'être désagréable avec lui et qu'Harry s'énerverait sur lui et… Il ne voulait pas imaginer la suite. Harry lui en voudrait à nouveau, comme avant, il s'en irait plus seul que jamais et plus rien n'aurait de sens…

Il passa donc la journée à dormir ou à ruminer des idées noires dans son salon, espérant que son état s'améliorerait de lui-même, trop épuisé pour réfléchir ou pour lire. Le lendemain fut exactement pareil et ce n'est qu'au matin du troisième jour, se sentant un peu mieux, qu'il se décida à sortir aller voir Harry. Force était d'admettre qu'il lui manquait déjà, ainsi que ses livres. Même son café atroce avait le goût d'une fantastique boisson à côté du café qu'il ingurgitait quand il était seul.

--

Dans l'arrière-boutique de la librairie, Drago était assis devant Harry, légèrement tremblant de fièvre. Harry s'était presque énervé sur lui, lui disant que c'était irresponsable de sa part de sortir de chez lui dans cet état. Mais c'était en souriant que Drago avait demandé au brun s'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Le survivant avait bien sûr nié, le rouge aux joues, lui disant que n'importe qui de censé aurait dit ça. Et Drago se dit que voir Harry rougir était un spectacle très intéressant qu'il ne raterait ça pour rien au monde.

- Bois ça, lui dit Harry en lui fourrant une tasse brûlante remplie de thé au citron dans les mains. Tu aurais dû me prévenir que ça n'allait pas au lieu de venir jusqu'ici.

- Et tu serais venu t'occuper de moi ? demanda innocemment le blond en prenant une petite gorgée de thé.

Harry fronça les sourcils, les lèvres pincées, mais rougit de nouveau un peu plus, pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago qui sourit dans sa tasse de thé. Il se dit que ce serait amusant comme petit jeu, tout faire pour mettre mal à l'aise Harry, même si cela semblait très facile jusqu'à présent.

- Au moins j'aurais fait en sorte que tu ne sortes pas seul de chez toi dans cet état.

- Donc tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

- T'es lourd, Malfoy…

Harry laissa le blond seul dans l'arrière-boutique pour aller s'occuper d'un client. Peut-être avait-il poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin… L'utilisation du nom de famille n'était pas un bon signe. Drago posa sa tasse sur la table et quelques minutes plus tard, sa tête l'y rejoignait alors qu'il plongeait d'un un léger sommeil.

--

Une main fraîche glissait sur sa joue avec une tendresse non feinte et Drago soupira d'aise. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Peu lui importait, il faisait un joli rêve où Harry le demandait en mariage… Quoi ? Mariage ? Drago se redressa vivement sur sa chaise pour constater avec soulagement que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais déjà il regrettait le contact de la main étrangère qu'il ressentait encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ses yeux gris mirent quelques temps avant de parvenir à refaire le point sur ce qui l'entourait. Il était toujours dans l'arrière boutique et Harry, assis juste devant lui sur la table, le regardait avec amusement. Et la main chérie ne se trouvait pas loin, sur les genoux du bel homme en face de lui, il lui suffirait de tendre la sienne pour l'attraper et ne plus jamais la lâcher.

- Euh, Drago, c'est quoi ce sourire béat ?

- Mmmh ?

Drago se sentait encore à moitié endormi et à vrai dire, il aurait bien reposé sa tête directement sur les genoux qui se trouvaient presque sous son nez. Mais ça risquait de mal passer. Peu à peu son cerveau sortit de la brume dans laquelle il s'était englué il eut enfin l'impression d'être réveillé. Mais pourquoi avait-il rêvé d'un mariage ? Et sur le coup, le pire était qu'il croyait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! N'importe quoi…

- Il est presque l'heure de la pose, au ministère de la Magie et Ron ne devrait pas tarder à arriver…

Weasley… Parfait, il était réveillé et déjà debout, prêt à prendre la poudre d'escampette… ou de cheminette, ce serait plus court. Il prit son écharpe et la fit passer autour de son cou.

- Dans ce cas, je vais y aller… Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

Harry soupira en le voyant s'escrimer à enfiler sa veste, puis lui attrapa un poignet et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Drago… tu ne vas pas fuir éternellement Ron ? J'aimerais vraiment que vous vous entendiez bien, tous les deux.

S'entendre avec un traît… Un Weasley ? Plutôt mourir. Ah, mais qu'il était stupide. Il pensait avoir changé mais au fond, il se trompait : l'éducation était trop bien _encrée, _trop _profondément_ que pour qu'il puisse changer comme ça. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait, ne voulait affronter Ron était qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir Harry. Il ne se sentait pas la force de tout reprendre à zéro. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais Harry le coupa en relevant une main autoritaire.

- Mais je, commença tout de même Drago.

- Et ne me dis surtout pas que c'est Ron qui ne fait aucun effort. Vous êtes tous les deux autant de mauvaise foi.

Drago détourna le regard et dégagea son poignet de la main d'Harry. Lui dirait-il ? Lui dirait-il pas ? C'était presque aussi insupportable à dire que « je suis désolé », et pourtant il le fallait. Drago prit une inspiration et retourna son regard vers les yeux émeraude.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te décevoir, Harry. Je sais que rien que ça, c'est une preuve d'orgueil de ma part mais je n'ai pas envie de devoir m'en aller une fois de plus en laissant derrière quelqu'un qui compte pour moi. Je pense juste ne pas être prêt à regarder Weas… Ron autrement que comme à Poudlard.

Voilà, c'était fait, il pouvait s'en aller maintenant. Il termina de mettre sa veste et recula d'un pas, le regard toujours rivé sur Harry, comme attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Finalement, le brun lui adressa un sourire timide et murmura « je comprends ». Drago se retourna pour partir mais à nouveau Harry l'appela, et il s'arrêta pour jeter un regard interrogateur au brun.

- Je crois que lui non plus de toute façon, n'est pas prêt à tourner la page. Disons que tes « amabilités » envers Hermione lui restent encore en travers de la gorge.

Drago acquiesça en signe de compréhension et ressortit du magasin pour se trouver nez à nez avec Ron. Le roux lui jeta un regard étonné et sembla chercher quelque chose à dire.

Drago se retint tant bien que mal de sortir une de ces amabilités et dégagea le chemin pour le grand rouquin. Il préférait ne rien dire, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, et repartit à travers les rues de Londres. En passant devant un petit pub miteux, il se souvint de n'être plus allé sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis bien longtemps. Ils pourraient peut-être y aller, avec Harry ? Il passa une main sur son front pour le dégager des mèches rebelles qui retombaient devant ses yeux, se rappelant une fois de plus qu'il ne s'était toujours pas recoupé les cheveux… Pourtant, un petit coup de baguette magique et le tour était joué.

Il leva son regard vers le ciel bleu de l'hiver, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire ; voir Harry rougir était vraiment un délice, tout comme de voir qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui même s'il ne l'avait pas dit clairement. Il avait enfin le sentiment d'être vivant, de compter pour quelqu'un et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Et puis, Harry était vraiment beau, encore plus qu'à Poudlard.

--

Fin du chapitre 6. Surtout, n"hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez, s'il vous plaît. Il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche...

Et le chapitre 7: le samedi 24 mai.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à Stormtrooper, mon-yaoi, Nadia Amadeo, ichy-chan, Hermoni, Toxiic-Lemon, et Tempete Sanguine pour vos reviews !**

**Donc voilà, dans ce chapitre apparaît un personnage indispensable, et Drago apprend quelque chose d'hallucinant… :-D Bonne lecture :3**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Voilà une semaine que Drago allait voir Harry tous les jours sans jamais croiser Ron, ce qui était une plutôt bonne chose. Ils passaient la plupart du temps à discuter, échanger leurs points de vue sur tout et rien. Parfois aussi ils allaient marcher en silence le long du lac de Regent's Park, profitant du calme et de la compréhension muette qui s'installait peu à peu entre eux. Drago avait passé beaucoup de temps à fureter dans les rayonnages de livres d'Harry, découvrant des auteurs moldus dont il n'avait même jamais entendu le nom, et il commençait à connaître le magasin comme sa poche. Il était aussi parvenu à faire en sorte qu'Harry ne fasse plus jamais le café qu'avec sa baguette.

Et même si l'évocation de certains souvenirs ramenait de vieilles rancœurs, l'un ou l'autre finissait toujours par parvenir à détendre l'atmosphère d'une gentille boutade ou d'une remarque amusante. Mais le plus drôle était que Drago parvenait toujours à faire rougir Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qu'il trouvait follement divertissant… bien sûr, il avait tâché de garder cela pour lui.

Le samedi matin, Drago se réveilla plus triste qu'à l'accoutumée parce que c'était un jour de congé pour Harry et il passait la journée avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Le blond avait refusé gentiment de les accompagner. Drago ne se sentait pas vraiment « prêt » à avoir une discussion normale avec Ron ou Hermione.

Il alla ouvrir les rideaux de sa chambre, laissant entrer la pâle lumière d'un matin d'hiver, puis également une fenêtre pour aérer un peu la grande pièce qui lui servait de chambre et sentit l'air frais et piquant sur son visage, ce qui eut pour effet de finir de le réveiller. La bonne chose était qu'il ne pleuvait pas et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de brouillard. Le ciel était clair, dégagé et d'un bleu pâle reposant. Le blond prit une grande inspiration, les yeux fermés.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire en cette journée de février ? Les balades sans Harry n'avaient pas le même goût, jouer aux échecs version sorcier seul n'avait aucun intérêt, il avait déjà lu tous les livres de sa bibliothèque et à vrai dire, la seule chose dont il avait envie était d'être avec Harry. Tout cela devenait ennuyeux. Pendant les dix années durant lesquelles il avait vécu seul, jamais il ne s'était senti perdu et rares avaient été les fois où il n'avait pas trouvé d'occupation. Mais maintenant, il se sentait profondément seul. Harry n'avait pas besoin de lui, il avait ses deux meilleurs amis et peu devait lui importer de savoir que Drago se morfondait seul dans son appartement.

Rester enfermé n'était d'ailleurs vraiment pas une bonne idée. Peut-être pourrait-il aller sur le Chemin de Traverse… Seul ? Et pour y faire quoi ? Puis il rencontrerait sûrement des vieilles connaissances qu'il n'avait aucune envie de revoir. Cette idée était donc à exclure. Enfin, de toute façon, il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Après s'être préparé, Drago saisit donc sa veste sur son porte-manteau et repartit à l'aventure dans les rues de Londres.

Alors qu'il marchait, Drago se demanda où pouvaient bien courir ces moldus. Ils semblaient ne vouloir jamais s'arrêter, prenant leur boîte de conserve dans laquelle ils s'entassaient pour traverser la ville à toute vitesse. Vraiment, la magie était bien plus pratique que cette chose qu'ils appelaient technologie. Harry avait déjà bien essayé de lui expliquer le concept de jeux vidéo, de cinéma, de téléphones portables et même d'ordinateurs et internet, mais tout cela lui restait totalement inaccessible.

Mais il avait bien pensé un jour aller au cinéma avec Harry, juste pour voir ce que les moldus y trouvaient. Après tout, selon Harry, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une photo géante dont le décor bougeait aussi et avec du son, pas de quoi en faire un plat. En même temps, il n'osait pas trop demander au brun de l'accompagner, ayant peur de trop s'immiscer dans sa vie. Le problème était que plus de temps ils passaient ensemble, plus son affection pour lui s'intensifiait.

C'était bien plus que l'attirance physique qu'il avait commencé à ressentir pour son ennemi de toujours à la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, même plus que cette curiosité qu'il lui inspirait depuis le jour de la rentrée. C'était tellement plus, tellement indescriptible, un gémissement de l'âme, un élan passionné du cœur, un appel irrésistible qu'il combattait depuis trop longtemps déjà…

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Et dire qu'Harry parvenait à inspirer tout ça chez lui, alors qu'il avait toujours semblé porter une haine profonde pour le blond. Et à présent il ressentait le besoin de tout partager avec Harry, son meiileur ennemi. Mais toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour le brun, il s'en doutait, ne pouvait pas être réciproque. Malgré cela, il aimait passer du temps dans le vieux magasin et peu importait ce que lui donnerait Harry de son temps, de sa vie, il le prendrait avec plaisir.

Finalement, ce fut bien le Chemin de Traverse qui se trouva être sa destination. Il arriva devant le Chaudron Baveur, quelque peu frigorifié, et y entra sans réfléchir une seconde. Une fois à l'intérieur, il jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce sombre. Il émit un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne connaissait, à première vue, personne et se dirigea vers le fond du pub pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse, lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien l'interpella.

- Dray ? C'est toi ?

Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Blaise Zabini. Bon sang, comment n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt à pendre contact avec lui depuis son retour à Londres ? Blaise n'avait pas vraiment changé, il semblait juste un peu plus vieux. En même temps, cela faisait des années qu'ils ne se voyaient plus, ne s'échangeant que rarement du courrier.

- Ca doit bien faire six ans qu'on s'est plus vus, non ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu es rentré ?

- Depuis un peu plus d'un mois, dit Drago en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je vois que je t'ai manqué… dit son ami sur un ton ironique.

Tous deux allèrent s'asseoir à une petite table dans un coin pour discuter tranquillement, leur bieraubeurre à la main. Drago retira sa veste et son écharpe grise, de même que Blaise.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Bonne question, se dit Drago. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour lui parler du fait qu'il revoyait Harry depuis plus d'une semaine et qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. En même temps, du mois qui venait de s'écouler, il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire…

- Pour le moment, j'essaie de remettre mes idées au clair, répondit-il laconiquement.

Blaise but une gorgée de bieraubeurre et reposa la bouteille sur la table dans un léger tintement. Il semblait attendre que Drago continue de parler mais celui-ci ne savait trop quoi dire de plus. Blaise était son meilleur ami mais cela faisait tellement de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Drago décida de retarder un peu la réponse à sa question.

- Et toi ? Toujours célibataire ?

Blaise fit une grimace explicite tandis que le blond prenait une petite gorgée de bière.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'emprisonner tout de suite… Même si Ginny se fait parfois un peu pressante.

Drago crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il parvint à éviter le désastre et reposa sa bieraubeurre sur la table, la main devant la bouche.

- Ginny ? Tu veux dire Ginny Weasley ?

Blaise parut tout à coup un peu gêné. Et il y avait de quoi… Comment avait-il osé ne pas lui parler de ça à son meilleur ami, même si ça faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ? Drago se sentit vexé de voir à quel point son ami ne s'inquiétait pas de le tenir au courant de telles choses. Enfin, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à lui reprocher puisque lui-même ne l'avait plus tenu au courant de ses allées et venues depuis presque six mois.

- Oui, je sais, j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt mais je ne savais pas trop comment t'annoncer ça. Tu sais, elle a du caractère mais elle ne ressemble pas du tout à son idiot de frère.

- Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Ca va faire trois ans dans un mois.

Drago acquiesça. Il chipotait distraitement à sa bouteille en essayant de remettre ses idées en place. Qui l'eut cru ? Blaise et Ginny… Il lui faudrait sûrement du temps pour se faire à cette idée. Et dire que pendant trois ans, son ami n'avait pas jugé bon de lui parler de ça.

- Tu ne penses toujours pas à te trouver une histoire sérieuse ?

Drago fit non de la tête. Pas besoin de s'étaler sur le sujet… Et puis récemment encore, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le préoccupait. Il se disait que de toute manière, le jour où il voudrait se marier, trouver une femme ne serait pas très compliqué. A moins qu'elles se soient déjà toutes mariées avant… Ce qui risquait fort d'arriver, à ce train-là. Et puis Harry… Le rêve qu'il avait fait la semaine précédente dans le magasin de Harry lui revint justement en mémoire, et il se sentit rougir brusquement. Il baissa la tête en espérant que Blaise ne remarque pas la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues, et chercha quelque chose à répondre.

- Non, ça ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes soucis pour le moment. Et puis j'aime voyager alors se marier pourrait vouloir dire trouver un endroit où vivre définitivement et cette perspective ne m'enchante pas trop.

- Je comprends, dit Blaise en riant. Mais tu sais, c'est pas si mal d'entretenir une relation sérieuse. C'est rassurant d'une certaine manière. Et puis, quand tu rentres le soir, tu as quelqu'un à qui parler…

Drago lui adressa un sourire moqueur puis prit une nouvelle gorgée de bieraubeurre. La porte du pub s'ouvrit et deux hommes et une femme rentrèrent pour échapper à la pluie qui tombait au dehors.

--

Fin du chapitre 7

Voilà, j'ai eu deux examens jusqu'à maintenant… Je crois que ça s'est bien passé, et pourtant je n'ai cessé de penser à mes idées de fics XD

Le chapitre 8 arrivera le mercredi 28. J'espère que j'aurai le temps de le relire avant de le poster. Enfin, en tout cas, je suis satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'aux alentours du chapitre 10. Après, je mettrai peut-être plus de temps avant de les poster pour pouvoir bien fignoler.

Au fait, Toxiic-Lemon, ma vie personnelle pour les vacances se résumera surement à fics, mangas, animes, bouquins et gribouillages :-D (tous mes amis s'en vont loin :'( …)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

**Hey hey ! voilà le chapitre 8 comme promis :-) Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour vos reviews encourageantes, vous m'excuserez si cette fois je ne cite pas tous le monde hein :-D Alors, dans ce chapitre, on découvre enfin ce que signifie l'alliance… j'aurai mis le temps mais cette fois ça y est, merci de ne pas m'avoir tuée (n'est-ce pas, stormtrooper :-p). En espérant que vous aurez la même patience pour attendre de savoir qui est Lily :-p**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Drago qui tournait le dos à la porte ne vit pas directement qui venait de rentrer, et à vrai dire, peu lui importait. Jusqu'au moment où une voix qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment appela son ami. Le blond se retourna, appréhendant un peu une confrontation avec l'énergumène Weasley qui était bien sûr accompagné de miss je-sais-tout et de Harry (décidément, on ne perd pas facilement les vieilles habitudes).

- Salut, Ron ! s'exclama Blaise sur un ton tellement faussement joyeux que Drago, qui s'était empressé de prendre une gorgée de bière, faillit s'étouffer de rire.

Ron qui portait la même écharpe rouge et jaune qu'Harry (qui jurait d'ailleurs avec ses cheveux), s'approcha de la table des deux hommes en répondant aux salutations de Blaise. Drago se demanda comment Blaise pouvait supporter les réunions de famille chez les Weasley. Hermione aussi le salua. Elle tenait la main de Ron, ce qui semblait gêner plus qu'autre chose le rouquin. Mais Drago dut constater qu'avec le temps, elle s'était beaucoup embellie, contrairement au rouquin qui restait très commun, aussi bien dans sa façon d'être que dans son physique. Le blond se contenta d'adresser un vague « bonjour » aux trois nouveaux arrivants.

- Vous avez bien cinq minutes pour une bieraubeurre ? demanda Blaise en jetant un regard en coin à Drago pour guetter sa réaction.

Mais le blond ne sourcilla pas à sa question et Blaise sembla rassuré. Le trio échangea un regard avant de finalement hocher la tête de concert.

- On doit juste passer chez Fleury&Bott et au magasin de George, expliqua Hermione.

Drago se permit de la détailler du coin de l'œil. Elle avait les cheveux un peu plus lisses qu'avant, attachés avec soin malgré les quelques mèches rebelles qui retombaient devant son visage maquillé mais pas trop. Elle portait la même écharpe que les deux garçons. Force était de constater que ces deux couleurs lui allaient bien mieux au teint qu'à celui de Ron. Elle s'assit à côté du rouquin qui avait prit place à droite de Blaise tandis que Harry allait chercher trois bouteilles au bar.

- Comment vont Emily et Fred ? demanda Blaise au couple assis à côté de lui.

Drago se demandait de qui ils pouvaient bien parler. Il se souvenait que Weasley avait un frère s'appelant Fred mais il croyait aussi se souvenir que celui-ci était décédé durant l'affrontement contre Voldemort. Enfin, l'interrogation ne resta pas en suspens très longtemps, lorsqu'Hermione reprit la parole.

- Ils vont très bien. Ils ne cessent de se chamailler et c'est parfois insupportable mais aujourd'hui, Molly s'occupe d'eux au Terrier. Je m'inquiète juste un peu pour Fred, ces derniers temps. Il semble avoir quelques problèmes à l'école avec ses amis.

Harry revint avec les trois bouteilles, en posa deux devant ses amis et prit une chaise pour se mettre à côté de Drago, seule place encore libre. Mais l'espace ne permettait pas qu'il y ait une distance très grande entre eux et leurs genoux se frôlaient, ce qui troubla quelque peu Drago, qui ne se sentait déjà pas vraiment à sa place au milieu de ce petit groupe. Le regard froid que jeta Harry à Blaise n'échappa pas au blond, qui se demanda quelle pouvait bien en être la raison. Cependant, réfléchir lui semblait difficile pour le coup, avec le genou d'Harry collé au sien.

- Et l'accouchement de Ginny est prévu pour quand ? demanda Ron après avoir pris une gorgée de bière.

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa, ainsi que sa main autour de la petite bouteille de verre. Remarquant cela, Drago réalisa qu'il n'avait pas quitté le brun des yeux depuis le moment où il s'était installé et dut se forcer à tourner son regard vers Ron et Blaise.

- C'est pour dans trois mois. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

Drago s'étonna du ton inquiet sur lequel son ami venait de prononcer ces mots, d'une sincérité totalement opposée au ton faussement enjoué qu'il employait depuis le début avec le couple. Il avança un peu les jambes sous la table et rencontra, tout à fait fortuitement, le pied de Harry qui tourna son regard vers lui, sans dire un mot, les mâchoires toujours serrées. Ses yeux reflétaient un mélange de tristesse et de jalousie, sûrement en raison de la relation entre Blaise et Ginny. Et cela rendit le blond profondément triste : il devait bien l'admettre, voir Harry dans un tel état ne l'enchantait guère.

- D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'elle ne soit pas avec toi ? demanda Hermione.

- Je suis parti en douce de la maison pendant qu'elle faisait la sieste pour lui acheter un cadeau. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir y aller, sinon elle va s'inquiéter. Tu viens avec moi, Dray ?

Drago se tourna vers lui, forcé de quitter la contemplation du brun, et hésita un instant. Il resterait bien encore avec son vieil ami parce qu'ils avaient vraiment beaucoup de temps à rattraper mais il avait aussi envie de solitude, ou d'être seul avec Harry. Le genou du brun se rappela à lui, et voulant fuir cette situation quelque peu gênante, il décida d'accepter.

Il se levait déjà en remettant sa veste lorsque Ron se leva lui aussi.

- Ben, on a qu'à y aller tous ensemble !

Drago le regarda, étonné. Ce Weasley semblait vraiment croire que Blaise l'appréciait. Il se fourrait vraiment le doigt dans l'œil, ou pour le dire plus joliment, il se fourvoyait complètement. Harry ne semblait pas plus enchanté par l'idée mais se leva tout de même avec Hermione.

--

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe plus qu'étrange se baladait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Décidément, tout avait vraiment changé depuis que Drago était parti. C'était à peine s'il parvenait à reconnaître cet endroit où, plus de dix ans plus tôt, il venait faire ses courses pour aller à Poudlard. La mode avait visiblement subi beaucoup de transformations. C'était toujours de longues robes et des capes, mais dans des couleurs et avec des motifs tout à fait audacieux. Il fallait être honnête : cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la classe discrète des robes qu'ils portaient dix ans plus tôt.

Chez Floriant Fortarôme, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de file, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu du vent qui vous refroidissait jusqu'à la moelle. Par contre, le magasin du vieux Ollivander avait été remplacé par un nouveau magasin de baguettes, avec une façade vert pomme. Cependant, les baguettes exposées semblaient d'une qualité bien inférieure à celles du vieil homme. Dans la vitrine du magasin de madame Guipure, les robes en exposition ne donnaient pas du tout envie d'y entrer.

Drago se souvint de sa première rencontre avec Harry, justement dans ce magasin, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le brun lui adressa un sourire, comme s'il avait eu le même souvenir au même moment. Ils marchaient tous les deux côte à côte (pour le plus grand étonnement de Blaise), tandis que les trois autres étaient un peu plus loin devant, plongés dans une conversation sur l'éducation. Harry ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs au grand black à quelques pas de lui et finalement la curiosité de Drago l'emporta.

- C'était donc Ginny ?

Ils n'avaient plus reparlé du mariage d'Harry depuis leur premier café dans ce pub moldu mais Harry comprit directement de quoi il parlait et son regard se perdit dans les nuages gris qui crachaient toujours leur pluie fine et froide.

- Oui. On s'est quitté parce qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. J'en pouvais plus de culpabiliser même si elle ne cessait de répéter que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Et puis on a fait un test et il s'est avéré que c'était bien à cause de moi. Je le vivais mal et je me suis rendu compte que c'était mieux pour nous deux que ça finisse tout de suite, je voyais bien qu'elle était malheureuse. Et je sais que je ne devrais pas être jaloux de Blaise, elle a fait son choix et je ne peux pas lui reprocher…

Drago baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre cela - avoir des enfants avait toujours été le cadet de ses soucis – mais de voir Harry dans cet état de tristesse le rendait malade. Il aurait voulu prendre le brun dans ses bras et lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que lui il était là maintenant et qu'un jour il tournerait la page…

- En même temps, c'est normal d'être jaloux. C'est tout à fait compréhensible, lui répondit Drago.

- Dray…

Drago releva les yeux vers Harry, étonné qu'il l'appelle comme ça. Après tout, seul Blaise utilisait ce surnom habituellement.

- Ca te dérange pas si je t'appelle Dray ? demanda timidement Harry.

Drago lui fit signe que non de la tête en souriant, alors qu'ils avançaient toujours, n'ayant même pas réalisé que les trois autres n'étaient plus avec eux. Harry sembla soulagé par sa réponse et continua.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à te marier ?

Le blond laissa échapper un léger rire, fixant toujours Harry qui rougit un peu, pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago.

- Non, je n'ai jamais été tenté par l'idée de m'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux. Je me disais toujours que ça viendrait le jour où je me sentirais prêt. Et je trouve que c'est pas plus mal comme ça, en fait.

Mais avec toi, Harry, ce sera différent, continua-t-il dans sa tête, pensée qui le fit rougir instantanément. Il lui semblait qu'il pensait un peu trop au mariage depuis quelques jours. Harry lui sourit, avec tendresse, compréhension et empathie, un sourire magnifique, avec de jolies fossettes, un de ceux qui pouvait presque faire pleurer Drago de bonheur.

--

FIN…

du chapitre 8. :-D

J'ai plus que 10 examens ! ouééééh…j'ai déjà l'impression d'être un zombie alors j'ose même pas imaginer mon état à la fin de la session…

Toxiic-Lemon, je suis aussi très nulle pour me faire des amis :-p vive internet ! haha…

Voilà, en ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, ce sera samedi :-) bonne fin de semaine à tous et bonne merde à ceux qui en ont besoin !


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à Mokona, Maelle45, stormtrooper, Seeliah, et Tempete Sanguine pour vous reviews ! Voilà le chapitre 9, comme promis :-) avec un flash-back un peu surprenant, je l'avoue…**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Harry et Drago passèrent un sacré bout de temps à chercher les trois autres sur le Chemin de Traverse, et finalement, ils les retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le magasin des Weasley. C'était une énorme boutique sur deux étages, remplie à craquer malgré la saison qui ne poussait pas forcément les gens à faire leur shopping. Les rayonnages étaient remplis de boîtes, pots et sachets, de couleur criarde en général, et les gens se pressaient pour tout voir et tout toucher. Harry et Drago durent jouer des coudes pour parvenir à rejoindre le couple et Blaise qui étaient au comptoir en train de discuter avec un George souriant comme jamais.

En même temps, rien d'étonnant, se dit Drago, parce que les affaires avaient vraiment l'air de marcher.

- Ah, salut Harry ! dit George lorsqu'il vit le brun apparaître.

Puis, il se tourna vers Drago et fit un drôle de tête. Mais le blond n'y fit pas attention et rejoignit Blaise, espérant pouvoir un peu parler avec lui, au calme. Il prit son vieil ami par le bras et lui fit signe de ressortir du magasin. Et alors qu'il retraversait la foule dans l'autre sens, il crut sentir un regard un peu trop insistant sur sa nuque. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il se retourna, personne ne semblait regarder dans sa direction.

Une fois sortis, Drago se permit enfin de respirer normalement. Il avait cru un instant qu'il mourrait étouffé par la foule. Pas très digne comme mort, même pour un Malfoy déshérité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Dray ? demanda Blaise, l'air étonné qu'il l'ait sorti comme ça du magasin.

- J'avais envie de te parler, répondit le blond laconiquement en allant s'appuyer contre la vitrine du magasin.

Blaise le rejoignit pour se mettre à côté de lui. Il y eut un court silence avant que Blaise ne reprenne la parole.

- Alors, tu fais copain copain avec Potter, maintenant ?

Bien sûr, il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Drago se tourna vers lui, un sourcil relevé, seule trace de toute expression sur son visage. Un coup de vent ramena ses cheveux devant son visage et il y passa une main impatiente.

- Je l'ai croisé par hasard l'autre jour et… On a pas mal discuté depuis lors.

Il avait toujours tout dit à Blaise, tout sauf en ce qui concernait Harry. Par exemple son meilleur ami ne savait pas que le brun avait été durant la dernière année de Poudlard le seul phantasme de Drago. Il y a des choses que l'on est mieux d'ignorer parfois. Drago retourna son regard vers le ciel avec un sourire ironique. Blaise semblait attendre qu'il élabore mais Drago se replongea dans ses vieux souvenirs.

Comment son meilleur ami aurait-il réagi s'il lui avait dit ? Bien sûr, il aurait ri, l'aurait traité de tapette en rigolant, mais au fond, il aurait été profondément bouleversé par la nouvelle. Drago avait donc tout gardé pour lui. Et pendant dix longues années, il avait essayé d'oublier Harry… Mais c'était difficile…

Flashback :

_Harry venait d'anéantir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, d'un coup de baguette magique. Tout était fini, le monde de Drago venait de s'écrouler d'un coup. Plus de maître à servir, plus de raison de faire le mal aux gens autour de lui, plus de raison d'être là non plus. Il aurait dû lui en vouloir, comme en bon méchant que son père avait toujours voulu qu'il soit. Mais il n'avait jamais été vraiment ce que son père désirait. Et donc, en ce moment-même, il éprouvait une folle envie de sauter au cou de Harry pour le remercier, de faire la fête avec tous les autres, sans pour autant oublier de pleurer pour ceux qui étaient tombés au combat._

_Mais il ne pouvait être que spectateur… Au milieu de la foule compacte qui se pressait autour de Harry, il croisa tout de même son regard, ses yeux verts, si verts, si envoûtants. Il n'avait cessé de les voir en rêve depuis si longtemps déjà. Mais cette fois, ils le regardaient plein d'une haine non contenue. Enfin, cette fois, pensa-t-il, mais il l'avait toujours regardé de cette manière, et ça ne changerait jamais._

_Drago sourit malgré tout, d'un sourire triste et las, mais déjà les yeux verts s'étaient détournés de lui, ce regard empli d'une promesse de mort. Il traversa la foule le plus vite possible, avant que les Aurors ne l'arrêtent. Il allait s'enfuir, comme toujours, cependant peu lui importait d'être un lâche, il tenait trop à la vie. Il traversa le parc à grandes enjambées, pressé de quitter cet endroit pour transplaner. Il ne savait pas où il irait ni ce qu'il ferait après mais il avait encore une sacrée fortune à gauche à droite, assez pour se faire oublier pendant quelques temps._

_Et alors qu'il allait passer la grille, il sentit qu'IL était là. En effet, lorsque Drago se retourna en levant sa baguette, il se trouva face à face avec Harry, à quelques pas de lui. Il y eut un long silence, tendu, désagréable. Drago nota malgré tout que la lumière de la lune faisait de jolis reflets dans les cheveux noirs de l'autre._

_- Tu comptes me tuer, Potter ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, juste assez fort pour que Harry puisse l'entendre._

_- Pas tout de suite, je voudrais d'abord que tu souffres quelques longues années à Azkaban…_

_Sa voix était emplie de colère et Drago frissonna. Si seulement cela avait pu être à cause du vent. Un nouveau silence, plus pesant cette fois, mais aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Le visage de Harry était dur, son regard froid, ses mâchoires crispées par la colère, la haine. Dieux, qu'il détestait quand Harry le regardait comme ça ! Juste un sourire, fais-moi juste un sourire, pria silencieusement Drago. Finalement, il baissa sa baguette, retirant la dernière protection qui lui restait, en soupirant._

_- Tu ne le feras pas, Potter. Tu es bien trop gentil pour ça._

_- Détrompe-toi, j'en serais capable après tout ce que tu as fait._

_Comme Drago ne bougeait toujours pas, Harry baissa aussi sa baguette. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Il fallait qu'il le fasse avant de partir, il le devait pour être honnête et en paix avec lui-même. Après, il oublierait et passerait à autre chose. Alors il s'approcha d'un pas de Harry, qui releva brusquement sa baguette._

_- Ne- bouge- pas, dit-il entre ses mâchoires crispées._

_- T'inquiète pas, Potty, si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, crois-moi._

_Il s'approcha encore d'un pas et vit que la main de Harry se crispait sur sa baguette. Il semblait hésiter. Mais Drago continuait d'avancer jusqu'à se trouver tellement près qu'il pouvait distinguer avec précision chaque trait du visage du brun. A nouveau, il ne put retenir un sourire. Premièrement, parce que ce qu'il allait faire était complètement ridicule, et deuxièmement, parce que Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Amusant…_

_Drago approcha encore son visage de celui de Harry en penchant légèrement la tête, et finalement parvint à son but. Tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. L'effet fut… transcendantal, c'était le mot. Il se sentit parcouru d'un long frisson le long de l'échine et c'était comme si il y avait un feu d'artifices dans ses entrailles… Ou bien des papillons par milliers, au choix. Et pourtant, il se limita au contact des lèvres, ne voulant pas pousser la patience du gryffondor trop loin._

_- Je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait, dit-il comme pour se justifier avec une moue pensive._

_Harry le fixait de ses yeux verts grands ouverts par l'étonnement. Visiblement, cela lui avait coupé le sifflet. Drago se recula à contrecœur et repartit vers la grille de l'école._

_- Malfoy !_

_Il se retourna vers Harry. Celui-ci semblait dans un profond état de trouble, ce qui était vraiment mignon._

_- Adieu, Potty._

_Il passa les portes et transplana directement vers Harry ne sut jamais où._

--

Ah, ça ! Drago s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il ne savait pas si c'était ce qui avait décidé Harry à finir par vouloir tourner la page mais en tout cas, c'était un sacré souvenir.

- Tu comptes élaborer ? demanda Blaise, un peu impatient.

- Je crois qu'on s'entend pas trop mal, finalement, répondit Drago en souriant, le regard toujours rivé vers le ciel qui avait arrêté de libérer son crachin désagréable.

Un nouveau coup de vent mit du désordre dans ses cheveux, et à nouveau il passa dedans sa main droite avec impatience pour tenter de les remettre en place.

- Dray…

Le blond se retourna vers son meilleur ami, l'air interrogateur.

- C'est effrayant, je t'ai jamais vu si expressif et en même temps si… laconique. Il faudra vraiment qu'on ait une longue discussion, toi et moi. Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne me dis pas. Enfin, ce soir, ça risque d'être dur parce qu'il y a une réunion de famille au Terrier. Mais si ça te tente, tu pourrais venir dîner chez moi demain soir ?

Blaise fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une carte de visite avec son adresse tandis que le trio sortait du magasin Weasley. Drago prit le petit carton en hochant pensivement de la tête. Des choses qu'il ne lui disait pas ? Laconique ? Expressif, lui ? Il haussa les épaules. Blaise salua les trois autres et s'en alla tandis que le blond fixait toujours le petit carton qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Dray ?

Il releva les yeux vers Harry qui venait une fois de plus d'employer son surnom un peu timidement.

- On allait faire du patin à glace. Ca te dirait de venir avec nous ?

--

Fin du chapitre 9

Stormtrooper, ne crois pas que j'essaie de tirer en longueur, hein… mais Harry ne dit pas tout à Drago. Du coup, il se retrouvera pas directement dans les bras du beau blond, ce serait trop simple… niark niark ! Dans mon projet initial, ils ne s'embrassaient même pas avant le chapitre 20 XD mais j'ai peur de me faire tuer d'ici là, alors peut-être que je changerai ça :-p

Enfin voilà, pour faire le bilan de cette fin de semaine, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance à mon examen de droit, mais je suis complètement vidée. J'espère que ça ira pour la suite… Encore une fois bon courage à ceux qui en ont besoin et à mercredi pour le chapitre 10 ! Je vous aime tous très fort !


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà le chapitre 10, en temps et en heure… :-p merci pour vos reviews :-)

**Chapitre 10 :**

C'était étrange comme tout semblait facile avec Harry. Ron avait un peu fait une drôle de tête, comme Hermione, et Drago avait été agréablement surpris par la proposition du grand brun. Mais par contre, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter. Drago n'avait jamais fait de patin à glace auparavant, et le voilà qui essayait tant bien que mal de rester stable sur les petites lames. Et Harry qui rigolait à côté de lui. Mon Dieu, c'était probablement la pire honte de sa vie, avec l'épisode de la fouine.

Enfin, il y avait tout de même une consolation : Ron qui se moquait de lui à peine une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, alors qu'ils allaient monter sur la glace, venait de tomber lamentablement sur les fesses. Et même Hermione s'était permis de rire à gorge déployée avant de l'aider à se relever. Drago réprima difficilement un fou rire – il sentait bien que s'il se mettait à rire, il finirait dans la même position que lui.

Pourtant, même sans rire, c'est bien ce qui faillit lui arriver lorsque Harry lui lâcha le bras en lui disant qu'il se débrouillait déjà très bien. A peine le brun s'était écarté d'un pas que Drago perdait l'équilibre pour se retrouver _sur_ Harry, étendus de tout leur long sur la glace dure et froide.

- Aïe, C'est vraiment froid, la glace, murmura Harry en rigolant.

Drago quant à lui avait plutôt les joues brûlantes à l'instant. Position gênante, très gênante même… Pas que cela le dérangeât de se trouver si près du grand brun mais ce n'était pas exactement la situation qu'il avait imaginée. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se remettre debout, risquant à plusieurs reprises de retomber sur Harry qui se remettait debout lui aussi. Il murmura quelques excuses, profondément gêné. Mais Harry riait toujours, ce qui dissipa un peu sa gêne.

- C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde de tomber…

Derrière Harry, Ron venait à nouveau de tomber sur les fesses et pestait bruyamment contre ces patins qui n'étaient pas foutus de rester stables. Drago essaya de faire un pas mais ne s'y prenait décidément pas de la bonne manière et Harry le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe une deuxième fois.

- Les moldus ont vraiment de drôles d'activités. Ce sport est complètement suicidaire.

- Tu crois que voler à plus de dix mètres du sol et s'envoyer des cognards à la figure est moins dangereux que le patin à glace ? dit Harry en rigolant, la main toujours sur le bras de Drago.

Le blond releva ses yeux gris vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Au moins, le Quidditch n'est pas présenté comme un sport innocent et sans danger.

--

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la patinoire environ une heure plus tard, Drago avait mal partout et il sentait déjà venir les bleus disgracieux sur les genoux, et peut-être même les fesses. Ils étaient encore tombés plusieurs fois, lui et Harry, et à chaque fois par sa faute, et à chaque fois dans des positions plus ou moins gênantes. Mais finalement, Drago avait compris le truc tandis que Ron glissait toujours malhabilement sur la glace. Drago s'était bien amusé et avec Harry, ils avaient longtemps polémiqué sur le sujet du danger du Quidditch par rapport à celui du patin à glace.

- Ron, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard chez tes parents, dit Hermione qui l'attendait à côté de Harry et Drago, les bras croisés.

Ron était dans un état lamentablement drôle. Il marchait bizarrement, ce qui n'étonnait personne vu le nombre de chutes qu'il avait faites.

- Je sais, maugréa-t-il, mais tu pourrais avoir pitié de moi, non ?

Hermione sourit et le rejoignit pour l'aider à marcher, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Drago se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer seul chez lui mais bon, peut-être que Harry voulait faire autre chose que de rester en sa compagnie. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers le brun.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, je crois.

Harry lui sembla presque déçu pendant une seconde, mais Ron et Hermione leur dirent au revoir donc il ne répondit pas tout de suite à Drago. Une fois que le couple se fut éloigné, il se tourna enfin vers le blond.

- Ca te dirait de faire des cookies ?

Drago fixa ses yeux gris dans ceux verts de Harry, étonné par cette demande tout à fait incongrue. Pourquoi des cookies ? Mais Harry semblait très sérieux. Enfin, il souriait, certes, mais sa demande était sérieuse, il semblait vraiment vouloir faire des cookies.

- Lundi, c'est l'anniversaire de Lily et je n'aurai pas le temps de lui en faire demain. Elle a toujours adoré les cookies, surtout ceux avec des morceaux d'amandes dedans.

- Et tu ne crois pas que ce serait plus simple d'en acheter ? demanda Drago avec pragmatisme.

- Oui, plus simple, mais moins amusant.

Harry lui souriait, de ce sourire désarmant et tellement communicatif qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'accepter. Au point où il en était…

--

Drago avait vaguement fait visiter son appartement à Harry. Celui-ci avait admiré son magnifique salon, avec les petits fauteuils et le canapé bordeaux qui s'accommodaient à merveille avec les murs beiges, la petite table basse en verre dont l'unique pied représentait un dragon chinois entortillé, les livres rangés avec soin dans les étagères, les babioles de toutes sortes qui traînaient sur diverses tables basses et sur la commode, ainsi que le mimi bar, le tapis d'Orient avec ses motifs rouges, et le tableau qui trônait au dessus de la cheminée, dans des tons ocre, rouge et beige.

La salle à manger l'avait laissé tout aussi pantois : la table ovale d'un bois foncé était entourée de quatre chaises (inutiles la plupart du temps) à haut dossier, les armoires à l'ancienne avec la porte vitrée qui laissait voir la vieille vaisselle de famille en porcelaine, et surtout la simplicité de cette pièce par rapport à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter était probablement le plus étonnant.

Puis enfin la cuisine à l'américaine qui donnait sur la salle à manger, avec un bar et des chaises hautes, où tous les meubles étaient noirs et blancs, contraste de modernité avec le reste de l'appartement. Et cela faisait déjà près d'une demi-heure qu'ils s'affairaient dans la cuisine. Harry avait exigé qu'ils les fassent à la façon moldue, et à vrai dire, ça exaspérait un peu Drago parce qu'il leur aurait suffi de quelques coups de baguette et le tour était joué.

Harry était en train de faire des petites boules de pâte sur la plaque de cuisson et Drago l'observait faire avec amusement, assis au bar avec la tête reposant sur ses bras repliés. Harry s'en mettait partout…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Harry alors qu'il venait juste de mettre de la pâte sur le bout de son nez, ce qui avait évidement provoqué un fou rire chez Drago.

Le blond se leva de la chaise haute sur laquelle il s'était assis quelques minutes plus tôt et se rapprocha du brun.

- C'est juste que tu te mets de la pâte partout.

Harry releva un sourcil et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec son poignet tandis que Drago le rejoignait. Il avait vraiment envie de goûter la pâte, il tartinerait même bien Harry de chocolat. Du bout de l'indexe, il retira l'élément risible qui se trouvait sur le bout du nez du brun et le mit en bouche. Harry le fixait, avec un air entre l'étonnement et l'amusement.

Drago remarqua alors qu'il en avait aussi au coin de la bouche. Oh, il sentait qu'il allait le regretter, que tout ça allait déraper d'une minute à l'autre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait cette pépite de chocolat à cet endroit si inopportun ? Drago essaya de détourner le regard mais c'était trop dur.

- Tu en as au coin de la bouche, finit-il par murmurer avant de se reculer pour éviter l'irréparable.

Harry s'empressa de retirer la pâte à cookies qui trainait sur sa joue tandis que Drago essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance mais ses hormones avaient dû décider de faire la fête au vu de ce qui se passait dans son pantalon. Pitoyable, pensa-t-il. Mais Harry avait décidé de continuer ses boules de pâte comme si de rien n'était, et Drago lui en était tout de même un peu reconnaissant. C'était dingue mais le brun l'excitait plus que ce qu'il voulait l'admettre, plus qu'il l'aurait cru.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Harry qui semblait à tout prix vouloir éviter d'avoir à relever les yeux. Il termina enfin de vider le plat de pâte et comme il en avait plein sur les doigts, il décida de l'en ôter du bout de la langue, alors que Drago était encore à deux pas de lui. Sûrement qu'il n'imaginait pas l'effet que cela produirait chez Drago. Mon Dieu que ce pantalon était trop serré ! Il rougit violement alors qu'il essayait de reprendre une respiration normale. Harry le provoquait, il entait presque sûr, et c'était intenable.

- Je crois qu'il manque de quelque chose, murmura pensivement Harry en se dirigeant vers l'évier pour terminer de retirer la pâte de ses main.

Heureusement qu'il avait décidé d'abréger le supplice de Drago. Ou bien était-ce pire ? Le voilà qui présentait à sa vue son dos… Et plus exactement une zone située entre le bas du dos et les cuisses, bien moulée dans son jeans de moldu. Oh bon sang, Drago reprends-toi ! Pas qu'il ait vraiment envie de se reprendre mais le pire affront pour Drago serait de se faire rembarrer, ce qui arriverait forcément puisque Harry ne semblait pas intéressé par les mecs. Non, il n'avait aucune envie de se reprendre, bien au contraire…

--

Fin du chapitre 10

voilà, je m'excuse, je n'ai pas relu parce que j'en avais pas envie. Je ne suis plus vraiment dans le même état d'esprit que quand je l'ai écrit, et j'avais peur de tout détruire en changeant des trucs, et puis j'aurais certainement trouvé tout ça d'une médiocrité affligeante. Je suis d'humeur à écrire du dramatique, des choses qui font mal, alors qu'ici, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais transmettre. Donc désolée s'il y a des fautes, si vous êtes déçus, mais la vie est ainsi faite.

Voilà, je mettrai probablement le chapitre 11 samedi à moins qu'on m'oblige à le relire avant, alors dans ce cas, ça prendra plus de temps vu que je suis toujours en exam.


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à Alfard, Maelle45, stormtrooper2, Gwen.is.my.other.me, Tempete Sanguine pour vos reviews. J'espère que vous ne me tuerez pas une fois la lecture de ce chapitre terminé… Je suis bien trop jeune pour mourir :'(**

**Chapitre 11 :**

Après qu'ils aient mis les cookies au four (Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils les cuisent à la façon moldue aussi), ils étaient allés s'installer dans le salon où Drago avait fini par se servir un verre de bourbon. Harry avait décidé d'inspecter sa bibliothèque tandis que le blond, confortablement installé dans son canapé rouge, faisait tourner son verre entre ses longs doigts fins. Il avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée et se concentrait pour garder ses yeux rivés dans les flammes plutôt que sur Harry, ce qui était un exercice plutôt difficile.

- Je remarque que tu t'intéresses toujours autant aux potions, dit Harry.

Drago prit une gorgée de bourbon avant de se tourner vers Harry en s'allongeant dans le canapé. Le brun le regardait avec intérêt, ce qui fit sourire Drago malgré lui.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'être capable d'en parler comme en parlait Severus.

Severus Rogue… Voilà des années que Drago n'avait plus prononcé le nom de son parrain. Etrange sentiment que voilà, cette tristesse qui d'un coup vous envahit sans pour autant être réellement justifiée. Il était vrai que le professeur Rogue avait toujours fasciné Drago, mais l'homme ne lui avait porté en vérité que peu d'intérêt, du moins était-ce son sentiment.

- Tu sais, Harry, tu vas me prendre pour un dingue mais parfois j'enviais l'animosité que Severus te portait parce qu'au moins, il faisait attention à toi, sincèrement.

Drago ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait mais d'un coup, il voulait tout dire à Harry, sa jalousie, son envie de devenir son ami, son attirance inexorable pour lui et son dégoût de n'être jamais vu que comme le petit adolescent prétentieux et bourré de fric qu'il semblait être… Non, qu'il était réellement en fait. Il fixait son verre, les yeux dans le vague, la bouche entrouverte comme pour parler mais ne trouvait pas les mots. Par où commencer ?

- Il a tout de même… tué Dumbledore pour te protéger, murmura Harry qui venait de s'asseoir dans un petit fauteuil en face du canapé.

- Non, il l'a fait parce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de le faire, répondit tristement Drago. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre toute cette histoire, au fond.

Il soupira en se laissant aller en arrière et passa une main dans ses cheveux, son verre toujours dans l'autre main. Le moment d'aborder les souvenirs tristes était-il arrivé ?

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit très utile de repenser à tout cela maintenant de toute façon, dit Harry.

Drago se pencha vers la table basse pour poser son verre et croisa le regard de Harry, encore un de ces regards indéchiffrables dont seul le Survivant avait le secret, un regard transperçant. Enfin, au moins ses hormones s'étaient un peu calmées depuis l'épisode de la cuisine.

- Tu as probablement raison… C'est juste que depuis mon départ de Poudlard ce soir-là, je n'ai plus jamais reparlé de tout cela avec qui que ce soit. J'essayais plutôt d'effacer mon passé en fait.

Harry acquiesça, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en fermant les yeux et passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux déjà trop décoiffés. Harry Potter, la nonchalance même, pensa Drago en souriant. Encore une fois, il portait un pull trop ample d'une drôle de couleur verdâtre qui se mariait très bien avec le vert lumineux de ses yeux, qu'il avait toujours fermés d'ailleurs. Harry se redressa et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux gris de Drago, qui se sentit soudain très troublé.

- Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose… que j'avais relégué dans un coin étrangement éloigné de ma mémoire, murmura Harry comme pour lui-même.

Il semblait réfléchir intensément, les sourcils froncés et mordait sa lèvre d'une façon que Drago trouva très sensuelle. Puis les joues de Harry rosirent légèrement et Drago ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle pensée incongrue il venait d'avoir.

- Tu voulais vraiment juste savoir ce que ça faisait… le jour où tu es parti ? demanda-t-il innocemment en relevant les yeux vers le blond.

- J'ai presque cru que tu avais oublié ça…

Drago avait presque murmuré cette phrase alors qu'il se relevait en prenant son verre pour aller se resservir. Il sortit un deuxième verre du bar ainsi que la bouteille de bourbon et les servit tous les deux avant de revenir, sans avoir encore pris la peine de répondre à la question de Harry. Il lui tendit son verre sans le regarder et alla s'affaler dans le canapé après avoir posé son verre sur la table basse. Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes.

- Tu veux vraiment connaître la réponse à cette question ?

A comprendre : je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler. Bien sûr, Harry voulait certainement savoir ce qui lui avait pris ce soir-là et il fallait de toute manière qu'il mette tout ça au clair. Ne fut-ce que pour lui-même. Il n'attendit donc pas la réponse de Harry pour continuer. Il rouvrit les yeux en tentant d'affronter les yeux verts, exercice difficile pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer.

- J'étais amoureux de toi, Harry.

Surtout, ne pas tomber dans les vapes… Il prit une grande inspiration mais intima le silence à Harry quand celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose.

- Pour tout ce que tu étais et que je n'étais pas, oui, je crois qu'on peut dire que je t'aimais. Ca peut sembler bizarre à concevoir, surtout quand on voit comme j'ai été odieux avec toi. Mais j'avais peur de mes sentiments. Au départ, je croyais que j'étais juste… jaloux que tu aies des amis et que tu sembles réellement heureux alors que moi, je ne l'étais pas. Mais en vérité, ce n'était pas de toi que j'étais jaloux, mais de tes amis, qui avaient droit à tes sourires, à partager des moments heureux avec toi, alors que moi, je ne recevais que tes regards haineux et tes moqueries. J'aurais voulu que tu me prennes la main, le jour de la rentrée. Je crois que tout aurait été différent.

Il adressa un sourire triste à Harry alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Qu'il était lamentable, bon Dieu. Harry allait sûrement encore plus le mépriser. Mais après tout, voilà tout ce qu'il méritait. Il baissa les yeux. C'était trop dur d'affronter ce regard dont il ne cessait de rêver. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit que Harry se levait. Il allait s'en aller et Drago resterait seul, une fois de plus. Il ferma les yeux et attendit d'entendre la porte d'entrée se refermer, essayant de reprendre son calme tant bien que mal.

Mais le canapé se renfonça un peu lorsqu'Harry s'assit à côté de lui. Il passa un bras autour de l'épaule du blond. Et étrangement, il se sentit encore plus misérable parce qu'il ne méritait pas que Harry le traite comme ça. En même temps, il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine alors que Harry l'attirait à lui. Drago se blottit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, pleurer comme un enfant pour soulager sa peine, évacuer tout le trop plein d'émotions qu'il masquait depuis si longtemps. Il entoura la taille de Harry de ses bras et se serra contre lui alors que le brun passait une main dans les cheveux de Drago, sans rien dire. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence, la voix légèrement enrouée.

- Pour être honnête, tu étais vraiment plus que détestable, et j'ai plus d'une fois rêvé qu'un jour je pourrais t'étriper - parce que honnêtement, tu le méritais. Mais après la mort de Voldemort, j'ai commencé à douter, je me suis dit que tu ne pouvais pas être foncièrement méchant, et je dois avouer que j'ai eu longtemps pitié de toi.

Drago grimaça et quittant la douce étreinte de Harry. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt à entendre ça…

- Mais la pitié est un sentiment détestable… Continua Harry.

Drago vida son verre d'une traite. Se faire jeter, voilà tout ce qui l'attendait. Il s'y attendait et il aurait mieux fait d'écouter son instinct, ne rien dire.

- Et je ne voulais pas être aussi détestable que toi, alors j'ai osé espérer que tu pourrais changer, j'ai osé penser que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse. Je pense ne pas m'être trompé en pensant que tu pouvais être quelqu'un de bien si on t'en laissait l'occasion.

Alors là, Drago ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Du soulagement, de la reconnaissance… Il sourit en prenant le verre de Harry pour le vider lui aussi d'une traite. Pour faire passer l'information. Il osa enfin se retourner vers Harry. Dieu qu'il était beau, même avec ces larmes au coin des yeux. Il aurait pu passer sa vie à le regarder sans s'en lasser. Même si dans l'immédiat, il avait envie de bien plus que d'un échange de regards. Etrangement, Drago se dit que c'était probablement le moment le plus romantique de sa vie… Jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de brûlé parvienne à ses narines délicates.

- Les cookies, marmonna Harry.

Oui, bien sûr, il fallait que quelque chose mette fin à ce moment tellement unique. Merci les cookies ! Harry se leva précipitamment et courut vers la cuisine pour sortir les petits malins du four. Arrivé dans la cuisine, Drago put constater les dégâts de ses yeux. La fumée avait envahi la pièce et malgré la fenêtre ouverte, il se doutait bien que ça empesterait pendant des heures à moins d'un petit coup de baguette. Et les cookies… Quel désastre.

- Tu comptes toujours les offrir à Lily ? demanda Drago d'un air moqueur.

- Je te signale que si tu n'avais pas commencé à parler de Rogue, on en serait pas là, dit Harry qui regardait avec consternation l'œuvre ratée qui lui avait demandé tant de travail.

Drago sortit triomphalement sa baguette de la poche de sa chemise noire et arrangea l'affaire d'un mouvement du poignet. Ils avaient à présent de jolis cookies bien cuits et prêts à être mangés.

- Ils ont l'air plus appétissant comme ça.

--

Fin du chapitre 11 ! hahaha désolée, ce chapitre est vraiment vraiment nul, parce que Drago est beaucoup trop… sentimental. Gomen !

Atsuna s'excuse bien bas devant les lecteurs et quitte la scène rapidement pour éviter les tomates et autre projectiles signes de mécontentement.

(Atsuna repasse la tête par le rideau) vous préfèreriez certainement que je prenne la peine de relire le prochain chapitre ? non ? parce que dans ce cas, je le posterai samedi au lieu de mercredi… (Atsuna pointe le petit bouton en bas à gauche) suffit d'un clic p


	12. Chapter 12

D'abord je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews ! Je crois que sans vous, j'aurais abandonné l'écriture depuis bien longtemps. :-p donc voilà le chapitre 12. Comme dirait Dumblerdore (Atsuna sort quelques mots à la rien à voir) et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12 :**

Dimanche soir, 18h30. Drago sortit de sa douche encore tout dégoulinant, se frotta un peu les cheveux pour dire que, et retourna dans sa chambre en tenue d'Adam, laissant sur son chemin, une longue traînée d'eau. Il alla ouvrir son armoire et se demanda, un peu futilement, ce qu'il pourrait bien porter ce soir-là. Futilement parce que son armoire était remplie de robes noires ou de vêtements de moldus, principalement noirs eux aussi. Il grimaça en pensant à un certain professeur de Poudlard. Finalement, entre la robe noire et la robe noire, son choix se porta sur la noire. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à refaire sa garde-robe… Mais surtout pas à Londres !

Il termina de s'habiller en pensant à la fin de journée de la veille. Harry et lui avaient emballé soigneusement les cookies pour Lily, après en avoir mangé quelques uns au passage (« pour goûter » avait innocemment dit Harry), puis ils avaient dû se quitter à cause du dîner familial chez les Weasley auquel devait se rendre Harry. Drago s'était senti un peu triste, et surtout très seul à cet instant, juste au moment où l'autre disparaissait dans la cheminée. Mais il souriait malgré tout. Au fond, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et Drago avait l'impression que ça se passait déjà très bien, du moins beaucoup mieux qu'il n'aurait jamais osé le croire.

Il alla devant son miroir pour se recoiffer. Il s'observa, presque étonné, dans cette robe noire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait pris l'habitude de s'habiller comme un moldu que se voir ainsi vêtu lui fit presque peur. En plus, avec ses cheveux aussi longs, il ne lui restait qu'à les teindre en noir et devenir professeur de potions à Poudlard… Il lui fallait des nouveaux vêtements, et de toute urgence. Mais ça passerait encore pour ce soir. Il prit tout de même la peine d'attacher ses cheveux en catogan pour dégager un peu son visage.

Avisant l'heure, il décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. L'envie de parler à son vieil ami en tête à tête se faisait vraiment pressante. Il alla dans son salon et prit une poignée de poudre dans un petit pot en terre cuite qui était posé sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il le jeta dans les flammes et annonça distinctement l'adresse de Blaise, disparaissant instantanément dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Il détestait ce moyen de transport, pire que les portoloins ou les tapis volants, mais bon c'était tout de même très rapide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait au 45, Fournier street, dans le salon d'une petite maison de Spitalfields, un quartier de l'Est de Londres plutôt trendy. Drago avait à peine eu le temps de jeter un œil au salon que Blaise venait l'accueillir, le sourire aux lèvres.

- salut, Dray ! Je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire ?

Drago ne savait pas pourquoi mais entendre à nouveau son surnom dans la bouche de son meilleur ami lui avait fait un drôle d'effet, comme si ce n'était pas à lui de l'employer. Il se contenta de sourire et d'acquiescer alors qu'il serrait la main du grand black.

Blaise lui avait alors fait faire le tour de la maison. Le salon était petit et dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse avec tout le bric à brac qui trainait partout, les gros fauteuils moelleux recouverts de coussins aux couleurs vives, les étagères remplies de livres et de babioles.

La salle à manger était une petite pièce attenante à la cuisine avec une grande table ronde et des chaises en bois foncé, une armoire pour ranger la vaisselle et encore des objets sans utilité apparente traînant un peu partout. Trois places étaient déjà installées et des bougies avaient été allumées.

Puis ils étaient entrés dans la cuisine où s'affairait Ginnny et Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque à son ami au sujet du fait qu'il laisse sa fiancée enceinte de 6 mois faire la cuisine seule. Blaise avait alors rit de concert avec Ginny et la jeune Weasley avait répondu que de toute façon, monsieur Zabini n'était qu'un pauvre macho pas capable de faire cuire quelque chose sans que ça ne brûle. Ils s'étaient chamaillés tous les deux sous le regard exaspéré de Drago qui en était venu à la conclusion que Blaise n'avait pas vraiment changé après tout ce temps.

Ginny avait finalement annoncé avec emphase que le dîner de ces hommes était prêt mais Blaise avait insisté pour avoir l'autorisation de montrer à Drago le reste de la maison. La rouquine avait lâché un soupir exagérément long puis fini par céder mais à condition qu'ils fassent vite. Finalement, peut-être que la jeune Weasley finirait par lui plaire. Elle avait l'air d'avoir du caractère et n'était vraiment pas comme Ron.

Blaise lui avait rapidement montré les deux chambres, la leur et celle du bout de chou Zabini en fabrication. Tout était dans le même état de désordre ordonné qui, selon Drago, ne collait pas tellement à Blaise mais plutôt à Ginny. Ils avaient aussi une belle salle de bains spacieuse avec une douche et une baignoire.

Et à table, tout s'était bien passé (Ginny faisait très bien la cuisine) jusqu'à ce que Drago fasse mention du nom, visiblement tabou dans cette maisonnée. Lorsqu'il avait parlé de Harry, Ginny s'était quelque peu raidie et été devenue d'un coup très froide. Donc le dessert avait été mangé dans un silence gêné et tendu. Blaise l'avait ensuite aidée à débarrasser la table et lui avait suggéré de monter s'allonger puisqu'il était déjà près de 22h.

A présent, les deux vieux amis étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le petit salon où régnait une chaleur insupportable en raison du feu qui brûlait toujours dans l'âtre. Ils avaient tous les deux un verre de scotch à la main mais aucun n'était près à prendre la parole. Ca faisait si longtemps et tout avait tellement changé que Drago ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait quitté son meilleur ami adolescent et le retrouvait presque marié avec presque un enfant sur les bras. Il avala une gorgée du liquide alcoolisé qui lui brûla les entrailles.

- Dray, je suis désolé de sa réaction. En ce moment, elle accepte encore moins qu'avant d'entendre son nom.

Il fit une grimace lorsqu'il avala une gorgée de scotch. Drago riva ses yeux dans les flammes.

- Je comprends. Harry m'a un peu parlé de la situation mais je dois avouer que sur le coup, ça m'a surpris.

- Je crois qu'elle l'aime encore, dit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Et j'ai peur qu'elle ne l'oublie jamais. En plus, selon ce que m'a dit Hermione, elle à toujours été dingue de lui, depuis le moment où elle l'a rencontré.

Blaise avala une dernière gorgée, vidant son verre d'une traite, qu'il reposa sur la table. Drago croisa pensivement les jambes. En même temps, n'importe quelle fille censée tomberait amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard. La preuve étant que même lui… Non, ça n'avait rien à voir.

- Tu ne devrais pas te tracasser pour ça, un jour elle l'oubliera.

Blaise eut un sourire douloureux.

- J'aurais préféré qu'elle n'ait pas à l'oublier et qu'ils ne se soient pas séparés juste à cause de cette histoire de stérilité… Mais dis-moi, Dray, tu me sembles avoir un peu la tête ailleurs depuis hier.

Drago sourit. Blaise n'avait pas envie de s'étaler sur le sujet, et lui non plus, d'ailleurs parce que ça lui rappelait qu'il n'y avait pas de grandes chances que Harry réponde à sa presque déclaration de la veille. Parce que même si elle était formulée au passé, Drago était certain qu'Harry avait compris.

- C'est vrai. J'ai passé une semaine géniale…

- Oui, tellement géniale que tu en oublies ton meilleur ami ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

Drago lui adressa un petit sourire avant de détourner le regard. Finalement, il n'avait pas trop envie d'en parler, ça lui semblait trop personnel, d'un coup.

- Ne rêve pas trop, je n'ai pas encore trouvé la perle rare. Non, j'ai juste fait plus ample connaissance avec Potter.

Il avait hésité un instant à dire son prénom mais au moins comme ça, il espérait avoir signifié que même s'ils se parlaient, ça n'allait pas plus loin. Mais après réflexion, il se rendit compte que ça produirait certainement l'effet inverse. Hypothèse confirmée vu le rire que Blaise lâcha.

- Oh bon sang, Dray, ne me dis pas que tu as… Flashé sur le petit Potty ?

Drago n'avait pas réellement envie de répondre. Oui, oui il avait flashé sur Potter mais depuis bien longtemps déjà. Là, il était complètement dingue de lui, c'était différent… Blaise sembla d'un coup se rendre compte du sérieux de la situation et reprit contenance. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

- Et il le sait ? Blaise finit-il par demander.

- Je crois que oui, répondit Drago, le regard toujours rivé dans les flammes.

Blaise restait sans voix et Drago, même si peu gêné par la situation en elle-même, ressentait les choses différemment sous l'œil de Blaise. Et puis, il avai un peu mis les pieds dans le plat avec Ginny et il était un peu mal à l'aise aussi par rapport à ça. Drago se leva en remettant les cheveux qui retombaient sur son front en place et défit les plis de son vêtement d'un mouvement net de la main.

- En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

Blaise se leva lui aussi en souriant à Drago, qui le remerciait intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir oppressé de questions ou de moqueries. Blaise semblait hésiter alors que Drago se rapprochait de la cheminée, et finit par prendre son ami dans ses bras. Drago, étonné par cette marque d'affection de la part de son ami, ne bougea pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que Blaise le lâche finalement.

- Fais pas de conneries, lui dit-il juste au moment où Drago disparaissait dans la cheminée.

--

Fin du chapitre 12

Voilà, maintenant qu'on est entre nous, je peux vous dire quelques mots. D'abord, si je dis qu'un chapitre est nul, c'est que je le pense vraiment, alors ne vous fâchez pas sur moi, hein (Atsuna rougit un peu). Ensuite, le chapitre suivant, j'ai décidé de ne pas le poster samedi (j'aurai examen ce jour-là) mais mercredi prochain. Je ferai un chapitre plus long et je prendrai bien soin de le relire avant de le poster. Je changerai très certainement un tas de trucs. Donc ne m'en voulez pas s'il a un peu de retard. Puis normalement, je devrais reprendre le rythme de deux chapitres par semaine. Voilà. Sur ce, bisous à tous et à bientôt !


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà, voilà le chapitre 13 rien que pour vous ! j'ai essayé de faire mon possible pour remanier tout ça de façon à ce que ça semble plus cohérent et tout et tout. J'espère que ce sera mieux que le reste. Je l'ai fait un peu plus long aussi. Drago aborde un sujet difficile avec Harry et on a un petit indice sur l'identité de Lily…

**Chapitre 13 :**

_« Fais pas de conneries. » _La dernière phrase que Blaise avait prononcée ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête alors que Drago était allongé sur son lit, cherchant désespérément le sommeil. A force de se retourner, il avait fini par mourir de chaud et abandonner le drap de soie verte par terre. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais dû revenir à Londres. Rien ne se passait comme il le voulait.

Il se retourna une fois de plus. Bon sang, il avait envie de courir, besoin de prendre l'air. Ca devenait insupportable de rester là, il avait le sentiment que son cœur allait exploser. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus comment agir avec Harry qui semblait toujours si… Innocent d'une certaine manière, et visiblement inconscient de tout l'amour que Drago avait pour lui. Brusquement, il se releva et alla enfiler un jogging avant de transplaner dans Regent's park, au milieu d'un buisson. Après tout, il ne risquait pas d'être aperçu par un moldu à cette heure-ci, sauf peut-être un vieil ivrogne qui aurait tout oublié quelques heures plus tard.

Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit l'air piquant de février entrer dans ses poumons, puis une fois qu'il y fut un peu habitué, il partit sur le sentier de terre à petites foulées. On pouvait vraiment dire qu'Harry lui mettait la tête complètement à l'envers. Le parc était calme à cette heure, et le seul bruit provenait de ses pas, sa respiration, les battements de son cœur et le vent dans les branches des arbres dénudés. Le ciel d'encre était parsemé d'étoiles et la lune, à peine un léger croissant, diffusait une lueur apaisante.

Le comble eut été qu'il croise Harry au détour d'un sentier…Peut-être que de penser aussi fort à lui finirait par le faire apparaître devant lui ? Drago eut un léger sourire à cette pensée. Il aimait courir la nuit quand il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Au début, son esprit vagabondait sans destination précise mais pas toujours dans les endroits de son esprit qu'il préférait, puis petit à petit, à cause de l'effort physique, c'était comme si son cerveau se mettait en pose, et alors il parvenait à ne plus penser à rien d'autre que ses pieds frappant régulièrement le sol, sa respiration, et les coups douloureux de son cœur contre ses côtes.

Il ne sut pas vraiment pendant combien de temps il courut ainsi, tentant d'oublier Harry, ce qui s'avéra une tâche bien ardue. Il finit par tomber épuisé sur un banc, cherchant avec difficulté à rétablir sa respiration devenue hiératique. Avec amusement, il pensa qu'il manquait peut-être d'un peu d'entraînement. Mais déjà le ciel était plus pâle et Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait couru bien plus longtemps que d'habitude. Retournant derrière son buisson, il transplana de nouveau dans son appartement et fila directement sous la douche.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'effondrait sur son lit et s'endormait comme une masse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il s'étira félinement dans ses draps en bâillant puis soupira alors qu'il ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Il pensait avoir rêvé d'Harry cette nuit. Ou si ce n'était pas d'Harry, en tout cas, c'était un rêve très agréable. Mais c'était forcément un rêve avec Harry puisque lorsqu'il sortit de son lit, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : une douche froide s'imposait.

Il se dirigea en bâillant vers la salle de bains et croisa son reflet dans son miroir. _Par la barbe de Merlin, il a une tête à faire peur_, pensa Drago avec un sourire ironique, notant avec effarement les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux gris dont le blanc était légèrement bleuté, signe de sa fatigue. Soupirant, il détourna son regard de son reflet et alla vers sa douche. Les gestes rendus maladroits par la fatigue, il se dévêtit, entra dans la cabine de douche, prit son courage à deux mains et inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide d'un coup. Les deux premières minutes furent atroces puis peu à peu son corps se détendit et il put enfin profiter avec délice des gouttes d'eau froide qui glissaient sur son corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée qu'il allait voir Harry dans peu de temps.

Harry… La seule personne qui comptât plus que tout pour lui. Ses joues rosirent légèrement lorsqu'il repensa à l'événement de ce samedi. Merlin, il se sentait tellement poufsouffle ! Quelle idée il avait eue de lui envoyer à la figure ses sentiments comme ça… Ce n'était vraiment pas digne du Malfoy qu'il était. Lâchant un soupire, il referma le robinet d'eau froide et ouvrit la porte de la petite cabine, tâtonnant sur sa droite pour attraper l'épaisse serviette blanche dans laquelle il s'enroula, frissonnant après sa douche glacée. Non, vraiment, ce genre de comportement n'était pas digne de lui, il était temps qu'l se reprenne, qu'il passe à l'action ou qu'il laisse Harry vivre tranquillement sa vie. Il n'avait aucune certitude quant aux sentiments d'Harry – en voilà un pléonasme. Il serait plus exact de dire qu'il savait trop bien quels étaient les sentiments d'Harry pour lui. De l'amitié, ça ne pouvait être rien d'autre.

Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre où il se vêtit rapidement. Puis il consulta l'heure sur son réveil (un cadran avec plein d'aiguilles, des chiffres et des petites planètes qui tournent (nda : parce que, non, les sorciers ne peuvent pas lire l'heure sur un cadran de montre ordinaire )) et constata qu'il était déjà 13h30 (nda : ou Mars moins cinq, comme vous voulez p) donc Ron devait déjà ne plus être au magasin. Avec un petit sourire, il enfila ses chaussures, passa sa veste et attrapa son écharpe au porte manteau avant de quitter son appartement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago ouvrit la porte du magasin en essayant de ne pas faire tinter la clochette et se dirigea de sa démarche souple vers l'arrière-boutique où Harry, plongé dans sa lecture, buvait une tasse de café. Visiblement, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et Drago profita de l'occasion pour l'observer depuis le pas de la porte. Ses cheveux en bataille comme toujours, retombaient en désordre sur son front et un peu devant ses yeux qui étaient cachés derrière ces affreuses lunettes rondes qui pourtant faisaient partie intégrante de son visage… Et de son charme. Il avait retiré son pull qui reposait maintenant sur le dossier de sa chaise et sa chemise bleu clair n'était pas fermée jusqu'en haut, le col retombant un peu de travers, et laissait apercevoir ses clavicules nettement marquées. Il se dégageait de lui une innocente nonchalance qui fascinait Drago, lui qui avait été habitué à toujours bien se tenir, ne jamais faire preuve de relâchement, aussi bien dans la tenue que dans l'attitude.

Drago hésitait à le déranger : il était si beau dans cette position que le blond avait peur de rompre le charme et de ne jamais pouvoir le revoir comme ça. Il s'appuya donc contre le chambranle de la porte et tenta de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Après quelques longues minutes de cette contemplation religieusement silencieuse, il vit un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres du grand brun qui, sans relever les yeux de son livre, posa sa tasse avant de parler.

- N'est-ce pas un manque de politesse que de ne pas dire bonjour ?

Drago sourit au ton amusé qu'il avait employé et vint s'asseoir en face d'Harry, à sa place habituelle, retirant sa veste. Les yeux d'Harry étaient maintenant rivés sur lui, attendant visiblement qu'il dise quelque chose.

- J'avais peur de te déranger dans ta lecture, expliqua-t-il donc.

Harry referma son livre après avoir glissé un marque-page à l'endroit où Drago l'avait sorti de sa lecture et le posa sur la table.

- Je suis allé chez Blaise hier soir.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il s'était senti comme obligé de le dire. Oui et tant qu'il y était, qu'il parle directement de Ginny… Qu'il mette encore plus les pieds dans le plat. Harry se contenta de répondre un vague « Ah » visiblement peu intéressé avant de se lever pour prendre une tasse et la remplir de café d'un coup de baguette à l'attention de Drago. Il lui tendit la tasse que le blond accepta avec gratitude.

Harry retourna s'asseoir en face de lui mais semblait tout faire pour éviter son regard. Un silence, gêné pour une fois, s'installa entre eux. Drago faisait tourner distraitement sa tasse entre ses mains qui commençaient à se réchauffer un peu tandis que Harry faisait mine de reprendre sa lecture. Parfois, il fallait pouvoir aborder des sujets difficiles, aussi, pensa Drago pour se donner un peu de courage.

- Tu sais, je vous apprécie autant l'un que l'autre, toi et Blaise, mais visiblement tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, et je le comprends tout à fait mais…

Harry lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire « Où veux-tu en venir ? ». Drago se redressa sur sa chaise en soupirant, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, pour s'approcher un peu d'Harry par-dessus la table.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu devrais essayer de le connaître – vraiment. Ne t'arrête pas à la situation avec Ginny. De toute, façon, un jour, il faudra que tu tournes la page. Comme Ron et moi, d'ailleurs…

Le brun fit un sourire moqueur à la limite de la grimace et Drago ne put réprimer un soupir alors qu'il se lassait aller contre le dossier de la chaise en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Et puis… C'est pas comme si tu pouvais y faire quelque chose… murmura Drago.

- Le problème, c'est que tu ne connais pas tous les détails de la situation, dit Harry d'un ton glacial en reposant avec un peu trop de vigueur son livre sur la table.

- Dans ce cas, explique-moi, lui rétorqua Drago avec une éloquence qui sembla le déstabiliser.

Drago croisa les bras, attendant que le brun ne reprenne la parole. Mais visiblement, Harry n'était pas enclin à s'étaler sur le sujet puisqu'il reprit son livre et se replongea dans sa lecture sans donner plus d'explications. A l'instant-même, Drago aurait voulu le frapper, le secouer, lui dire qu'il était temps qu'il se reprenne, mais il se contenta de fermer les yeux, un sifflement agacé s'échappant d'entre ses dents. Il était devenu évident pour Drago que la patience était une vertu de première utilité lorsque l'on parlait avec Harry Potter mais à vrai dire, lui-même n'avait jamais été très patient… Il se tut malgré tout et attendit que l'autre se décide à parler – parce qu'il finirait certainement par parler, c'était inévitable.

- C'est dur de tourner la page quand je me retrouve face à eux quasiment tous les week-ends chez les parents de Ron, Harry finit-il par dire en reposant une nouvelle fois son livre sur la table. Et puis j'ai l'impression, des fois, qu'elle n'est pas heureuse – jalousie ou bien clairvoyance, j'en sais rien – et je n'aime pas la savoir dans cet état. Je dis pas, hein, avec moi non plus ce n'était pas toujours le grand bonheur mais au moins, si ça n'allait pas, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Et puis…

Harry fit une pose et lâcha un long soupir en se décoiffant un peu plus. Drago qui venait de finir sa tasse de café la reposa sur la table, gardant ses yeux rivés sur lui en attendant qu'il reprenne.

- Il y a aussi le fait qu'elle soit enceinte, non ? demanda doucement Drago puisque Harry ne se décidait pas à continuer.

L'autre acquiesça en se levant au moment où la porte du magasin s'ouvrait dans un tintement de cloche. Drago laissa s'échapper un nouveau soupir alors qu'Harry quittait l'arrière boutique. Le problème était qu'Harry ressentait de la jalousie pour Blaise. Donc il aimait Ginny… Donc il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, lui, c'était certain. Drago ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. C'était un vrai chemin de croix, d'aimer Harry Potter, le survivant. Et Drago commençait à douter de sa ténacité, ne sachant pas déterminer avec certitude si, au fil des jours, ses chances grandissaient ou s'amenuisaient.

La voix d'Harry résonna dans le magasin et une voix que Drago crut reconnaître comme étant celle de Lily lui répondit. Avec un sourire ironique, Drago se dit que même Lily devait avoir plus de chances de jamais pouvoir se rapprocher d'Harry que lui.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Joyeux anniversaire, Lily, dit Harry en lui tendant une jolie boîte bleue dans laquelle se trouvaient les fameux cookies.

Les joues pâles de la jeune fille rosirent légèrement lorsqu'elle prit la boîte entre ses mains. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry puis vers Drago, semblant quelque peu intimidée.

- Vous savez, ce n'était pas nécessaire de m'offrir quelque chose… Je peux l'ouvrir ?

Harry émit un léger rire et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Lily avait à peine eu le temps de retirer sa veste et son écharpe qu'Harry lui avait fourré la boîte entre les mains. Il y avait un petit ruban bleu qui en faisait le tour ainsi qu'une petite carte d'anniversaire. Après l'avoir lue, elle défit le nœud et ouvrit la boîte un peu fébrilement. Elle avait l'air de n'avoir jamais reçu de cadeaux de toute sa vie tellement ses yeux bleus pétillaient.

- Oh, des cookies ?

- Je les ai faits moi-même, dit Harry.

Il reçut un regard courroucé de Drago et s'empressa de rectifier en précisant qu'ils les avaient faits à deux. Lily sauta alors dans les bras de Harry et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue, un peu baveux. Et alors que Drago riait devant la tête de Harry, il se fit lui aussi agresser par la jeune fille qui était bien décidée à ne pas l'épargner. Elle lui fit donc un bisou sur chaque joue, ce qui le fit rougir légèrement.

- Ca va, c'est juste des cookies, murmura-t-il sous le regard amusé de Harry.

- Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels cookies, dit-elle très sérieusement. Il y a des morceaux d'amandes dedans ?

- Euuuh… répondit Harry.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Drago. Tu m'as bassiné les oreilles pendant dix minutes en me répétant qu'elle adorait les cookies aux amandes et tu n'en as même pas mis dedans ?

- Parce que je pensais que tu l'aurais fait, murmura timidement Harry.

Drago passa une main impatiente dans ses cheveux et soupira en s'asseyant sur une des deux chaises.

- C'est pas grave, dit Lily sur un ton réconciliateur. Ils seront sûrement très bons comme ça.

Un client entra dans le magasin, forçant Harry à quitter ses deux têtes blondes. Et Lily entama sa boîte de cookies avec appétit. Drago constata avec plaisir qu'elle semblait bien les aimer.

- Ils ont un goût particulier, dit-elle comme pour se justifier alors qu'elle engouffrait le cinquième biscuit.

- Vas-y, ils ont été faits pour être mangés.

Drago trouvait cette jeune fille vraiment étonnante. Elle semblait toujours en forme et pleine de vie, une vraie pile électrique. Elle reposa la boîte sur la table (enfin, plutôt sur une pile de livres qui recouvraient la table) et remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais ne savait visiblement pas par où commencer.

- Dites, commença-t-elle. Je me demandais… Je sais que c'est de la curiosité mal placée et que cela ne me regarde pas mais… Est-ce que Harry sait que vous êtes, enfin, que vous…

Brusquement, elle rougit, se rendant probablement compte de l'incongruité de sa question, et détourna vivement le regard pour le river sur les photos au mur. Drago se raidit un peu sur sa chaise. Il savait bien ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Ca crève les yeux, répondit Lily en souriant. Mais quand on a le nez dessus, on le voit rarement. J'espère juste qu'il s'en rendra compte, un jour, parce que ce serait dommage de passer à côté de ça. Et puis, si je peux me permettre, je crois que c'est réciproque.

- Qu'est-ce qui est réciproque ? demanda Harry qui venait de passer la porte.

- On parlait de l'amour de Rodolphe pour Emma dans le roman de Flaubert, mentit-elle de manière éhontée. Je l'ai terminé hier soir.

Avait-il réellement entendu uniquement la dernière phrase ? Après tout, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose à la situation mais malgré tout, cela restait gênant. Et puis, Lily avait-elle raison ? Était-ce réellement réciproque ? Drago releva les yeux vers Harry qui allait s'asseoir en face de lui, à sa place habituelle. Un bouton de sa chemise s'était encore ouvert et les yeux de Drago eurent le malheur de se poser sur sa clavicule. Rester en sa présence allait bientôt devenir insupportable pour lui si ça continuait comme ça… Drago avait une folle envie de lui sauter dessus, lui arracher sa chemise et… bref, pas ici, se dit-il.

- Je vais devoir y aller, annonça tristement Lily après avoir regardé l'heure sur sa montre. Je dois rejoindre ma cousine, Luna, pour aller faire du shopping.

Drago et Harry relevèrent les yeux vers elle dans un même mouvement mais aucun n'eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle était déjà partie, après les avoir remerciés une dernière fois. D'un coup, la pièce sembla beaucoup plus calme. Drago réfléchissait : elle avait dit que sa cousine s'appelait Luna. C'était un nom peu commun, certes, mais il y avait certainement d'autres Luna que Loufoca en Angleterre… Et puis étant née de parents sorciers, il était étonnant que sa cousine n'étudie pas à Poudlard. A moins qu'elle soit une cracmol. Drago soupira en se resservant une tasse de café, et remarqua qu'Harry s'était replongé dans sa lecture, visiblement peu enclin à continuer leur conversation interrompue par l'arrivée de Lily.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, soudain pris d'une hésitation profonde - qui n'avait rien à voir avec Lily – alors qu'il fixait Harry. L'idée d'inviter Harry à dîner s'était soudainement imposée à lui. Il espérait ainsi essayer d'en découvrir un peu plus sur la nature des sentiments d'Harry pour lui. Mais il lui était d'un coup apparu très difficile de poser la question fatidique, celle qu'il posait habituellement avec tant de naturel et d'assurance. Oui, mais là, c'était Harry…

L'objet de son questionnement intérieur releva ses yeux émeraude vers lui, interrogateur.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il gentiment au blond assis en face de lui.

- Non… (il prit une grande inspiration) Je me demandais juste si ça te dirait de dîner avec moi ce soir.

Harry le fixa un instant, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage qui mit Drago encore plus mal à l'aise, le faisant subitement rougir. Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure indomptable et détourna le regard, semblant réfléchir.

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais… Ce soir, ça ne va pas être possible.

Drago le regarda avec étonnement. Il ne savait plus trop comment réagir, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui refuse ce genre de propositions. Un peu gêné, il murmura un « bien » avant de prendre un ivre qui traînait sur la table au hasard pour se plonger dans la lecture.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Yattaaaaaa ! Si vous saviez comment je me suis trituré le cerveau pour clôturer ce chapitre !! T.T j'ai jamais eu autant de mal à pondre quelque chose… J'espère au moins que ça en valait la chandelle, sinon je crois que je vais déprimer sérieusement. Oh, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux dernières reviews, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps avec mes derniers exams. Enfin, au moins maintenant c'est terminé :p Et normalement, le prochain chapitre sera pour samedi. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez… bisous à tout le monde !!


	14. Chapter 14

Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :-)

Hermoni: j'ai bien compris, je connais cette expression et je sais que j'ai peut-être un peu (:-p) tiré en longueur jusque maintenant. Mais je l'avais dit, les 12 premiers chapitres ont été écrits d'une traite ou presque. Donc pour moi ça me paraissait pas trop long. C'est vrai que maintenant, avec du recul, je remarque quec'est très lent. Et puis surtout, comme j'avais pas vraiment pauffiné au départ, je regrette pas mal de trucs. Mais bon, pour ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de faire changer les choses radicalement. J'espère que j'y suis arrivée... J'ai totalement revu la suite du scénario, donc il n'y aura plus au total que 17 voire 18 chapitres contre les 21 écrits initialement.

bonne lecture à tous, et j'espère que ça vous plaira, comme d'hab :-p

OoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 14 :**

Drago avait rapidement quitté le magasin ce jour-là parce qu'Harry n'était pas vraiment d'une agréable compagnie. Il refusait tout bonnement de lui parler, ayant probablement peur que Drago ressorte un sujet dont il ne voulait pas discuter... A peine avait-il fait un pas dehors qu'il se mit à dracher. Les nuages gris qui étaient restés longtemps à l'horizon venaient brusquement de recouvrir Londres d'une couverture sombre et épaisse masquant les rayons du soleil pourtant bas en cette époque.

Il s'était alors laissé guider par ses pieds, sans même chercher à se soustraire au froid mordant qui accompagnait la pluie torrentielle, pour finir par arriver devant les grandes grilles en fer forgé de Regent's park (nda : je ne sais pas s'il y a des grilles mais ça fait classe…). Avec un sourire las, il avança dans le parc, marcha le long du lac dont la surface était martelée par des milliers de petites gouttes qui produisaient un bruit continu, assourdissant. Les arbres subissaient le même sort, encore pour la plupart dépourvus de feuilles et tremblotants sous le vent et la pluie.

Les bruits de pas de Drago étaient totalement masqués par tout le raffut provoqué par cette nature déchaînée. Il sentait peu à peu la pluie l'envahir, pénétrer dans le tissus jusqu'à atteindre sa peau déjà refroidie par le vent qui se glissait subrepticement sous ses vêtements. Il frissonna mais continua de marcher, le regard perdu dans le vague. Bien sûr, il n'y aurait bientôt personne dans le parc, à cause de toute cette pluie, les derniers promeneurs qui y traînaient encore partaient en courant, couvrant leur tête de leur manteau pour tenter d'échapper à toute cette eau.

Drago alla s'asseoir sur un banc, pensif. C'était ce banc sur lequel il était assis quand Harry était venu s'installer à côté de lui, la première fois. Maintenant, tout était devenu compliqué. Il se mit alors à regretter d'être revenu à Londres, parce que quand il était en voyage à gauche à droite, il était parvenu à oublier Harry, à ne plus penser à lui continuellement. Tout lui avait semblé à peu près simple au départ, il lui aurait suffit de faire comme il faisait à chaque fois pour séduire quelqu'un. Mais là, il n'y arrivait pas. Harry semblait hermétique à tout ce qui venait de lui, comme s'il ne voulait rien voir.

Il ferma les yeux et s'affaissa un peu sur le banc. Les gouttes d'eau tombaient maintenant avec moins d'intensité mais il se sentait dégoulinant de pluie. Il attraperait certainement la crève… Comme il aurait voulu qu'Harry comprenne, qu'il l'accepte, et peut-être même que lui aussi l'aime comme il l'aimait…

Il resta assis là pendant longtemps. La pluie se calma pour ne plus être qu'un léger crachin. Le soleil avança dans sa course à travers le ciel jusqu'à être en dessous des nuages, faisant briller le ciel d'une étrange lueur rougeâtre, incandescente qui se reflétait sur les nuages et faisait scintiller les minuscules gouttelettes d'eau qui tombaient encore. Il tremblait de froid mais ne bougea pas. Il n'en avait plus la force. Le monde était injuste avec lui !

Finalement, lorsque le ciel commença à s'assombrir, Drago décida qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer chez lui. Il passa une main sur son visage refroidi par la pluie et le vent, presque anesthésié, et se redressa sur le banc, prêt à se mettre de bout. Plus loin sur sa gauche, il entendit alors des éclats de rires.

_« En voilà, des gens heureux »_ pensa-t-il, amer. Curieux, il tourna le regard dans cette direction. Ce qu'il vit ne le réjouit pas du tout… Au moins, maintenant, il savait pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas dîner avec lui. Il sentit son cœur sombrer dans un abîme de son âme si profonde qu'il crut que jamais il ne pourrait l'en ressortir. Il y avait une jeune femme au bras d'Harry qui lui parlait en souriant, et lui, il la regardait, l'air amusé, semblant écouter avec attention ce qu'elle lui racontait. Il déposa même un baisé sur ses lèvres...

Drago retomba lourdement sur le banc, ne se sentant plus la force d'aller nulle part. En même temps, il aurait dû s'en douter… Harry était beau et intelligent, il avait un million de qualités (et beaucoup de défauts aussi mais cela n'avait aucune importance) et ne pouvait pas laisser les jeunes femmes indifférentes. Il le savait, et pourtant, en cet instant, il eut le sentiment que tout son monde s'écroulait autour de lui.

Les deux voix se rapprochaient. Ils allaient certainement le voir s'il ne bougeait pas de là rapidement. Il se releva alors, prenant ce qui lui restait de force et de fierté, et se dépêcha de trouver un endroit discret pour pouvoir transplaner chez lui.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Il faisait sombre et froid dans la petite pièce. Drago s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, tremblant comme un lapin acculé, prêt à être tiré. Sauf que le coup de feu salvateur ne venait pas…Il y avait juste le silence, le silence et cette odeur immonde de cadavre, de pourriture. Une fois de plus il s'essuya les yeux, tentant de stopper le flot des larmes qui inondaient ses joues. Il était en train de vivre les pires « vacances » de sa vie. Le sol était froid et dur, il n'avait même pas de quoi s'allonger, à peine de quoi se couvrir et pour ce qui était de la nourriture ou de l'eau, n'en parlons même pas. Traité comme un animal, enfermé depuis presque deux semaines, il avait l'impression que jamais il ne sortirait de ce cauchemar._

_Si seulement il avait tué Dumbledore, si seulement il en avait eu la force… Et Rogue qui pensait l'aider. Quelle ironie du sort ! Du sort, c'était le cas de le dire. Drago grimaça lorsqu'une porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit. Le grincement sembla se répercuter à l'infini contre les vieux murs de pierre suants. Les pas se rapprochèrent… Clap, clap. C'était un homme, sûrement grand accompagné d'une femme. Qui cette fois, qui allait rire de lui, qui allait l'écorcher, le faire souffrir juste pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

_Il y eut un cliquetis lorsqu'une clef se glissa dans la serrure puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer de la lumière dans la petite pièce, qui aveugla presque Drago après les jours entiers qu'il passait dans le noir complet._

_- Debout ! claqua la voix de Bellatrix dans la petite pièce._

_Drago rassembla ce qui lui restait de dignité, de fierté et de force pour se remettre debout face à ses bourreaux. Il avait encore pas mal de bleus de leur dernière visite, ainsi que de nombreuses cicatrices. Il essaya de ne pas trembler, ferma les yeux et attendit de ressentir la douleur du Doloris qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il retomba au sol, s'étalant de tout son long et ne put maîtriser les spasmes de douleur qui traversaient son corps, des cris déchirants s'échappant de sa gorge._

_Puis il n'y eut plus rien, et l'absence de douleur était probablement le pire. Il resta étalé, haletant et transpirant et ne se releva pas lorsque l'homme lui demanda. Il ne reconnut pas sa voix mais peu lui importait. Il essayait d'oublier où il était, tentait de se remémorer la douce chaleur de la salle commune des Serpentard, les tentures vertes. Oui, c'était ça, vertes comme les yeux de Potter. Recroquevillé sur le sol, il se surprit à sourire, s'imaginant en train de discuter avec l'autre jeune homme au bord du lac. Ils étaient amis dans son rêve, et s'entendaient à merveille._

_- Doloris ! retentit à nouveau la voix._

Drago se redressa brusquement dans son lit, trempé de sueur et encore tremblant du souvenir de la douleur, un hurlement bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se rendre compte qu'il était toujours dans la chambre de son appartement de Londres, retomba sur son lit et se rendormit instantanément.

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Drago ! » l'appelait une voix charmante dans son rêve. Il sourit en reconnaissant celle d'Harry. Il se retourna sur le côté droit, enfonçant un peu plus son visage dans son oreiller si doux et le serra entre ses bras, imaginant que c'était Harry et non pas un coussin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

- Drago, réveille-toi, l'appela une nouvelle fois Harry.

Il grogna en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que le Harry de son rêve voulait qu'il se réveille ? Il sentit alors une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. A contrecœur, il se décida enfin à quitter la douceur de son rêve, clignant des yeux.

La vive lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce par les fenêtres fermées l'éblouit un instant et il lui fallut un bon moment avant de constater que la voix qu'il avait entendue était réelle et appartenait bien à Harry puisque celui-ci se trouvait assis au bord de son lit, le front soucieux.

Emergeant peu à peu de son sommeil, il constata avec une grimace qu'une douleur lui enserrait le crâne, ses sinus étaient bien bouchés et sa gorge le tirait atrocement. Sans compter les sueurs froides qui recouvraient son corps tremblant de fièvre. Il était vraiment devenu le champion pour attraper la crève en un rien de temps…

- Ca va ? lui demanda Harry sur un ton légèrement inquiet.

Tout ce que Drago fut capable de répondre fut un long gémissement de douleur suivi d'une quinte de toux très douloureuse. Il ferma les paupières, sentant des larmes de douleur perler au coin de ses yeux brûlants. Et avec tout cela, son cerveau n'eut même pas le courage de le détourner de sa douleur pour qu'il se demande ce qu'Harry pouvait bien faire chez lui, ce matin.

- Je crois que cette réponse est suffisamment éloquente, murmura Harry en posant sa main fraîche sur le front de Drago qui soupira d'aise à ce contact.

Il ferma les yeux, ne voyant donc pas qu'Harry rougissait, et se recouvrit un peu plus de son drap pour se protéger d'un froid inexistant mais qui pourtant l'envahissait en même temps qu'une chaleur insoutenable. Son cerveau fut juste capable de lui rappeler qu'il aurait dû refaire une de ses potions miracle au lieu de se morfondre sous la pluie. Drago préféra l'ignorer, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

Harry voulut retirer sa main mais Drago l'attrapa avec une étonnante vivacité, et la maintint sur son front. Il sentait que la main d'Harry se réchauffait à cause de sa peau brûlante, et le contact était moins apaisant qu'au départ, mais il n'avait pas envie que le contact se rompe tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver dans cet état, Dray ? demanda Harry dans un chuchotement.

Drago répondit par une quinte de toux qui les surprit tous les deux et à cause de laquelle Harry retira sa main de celle de Drago. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Harry. Sa vision était trouble mais il pouvait tout de même distinguer les traits du visage du brun.

- Traîné sous la pluie, expliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque et faible qu'il crut même un instant ne pas être la sienne.

Harry releva un sourcil et adressa un regard sévère à Drago avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Le blond le regarda faire sans bouger d'un centimètre. Le moindre mouvement déclenchait une douleur atroce dans sa tête. La porte se referma sur Harry, le laissant seul et désemparé. Il eut presque l'impression un instant que son apparition n'avait été que la suite de son rêve et qu'il venait juste de se réveiller. Dans un soupir, il parvint tout de même à se remettre sur le dos. Son nez étant bouché, il devait respirer par la bouche et sentait sa gorge s'assécher à chaque seconde.

Il déglutit pour la vingtième fois au moins en cinq minutes, lorsqu'enfin la porte de sa chambre se rouvrit. Surpris, il tourna vivement la tête, ce qu'il regretta car à peine une seconde plus tard, il sentit comme un millier d'aiguilles lui transpercer la tête de part en part. Il serra les dents et suivit des yeux Harry dont les bras étaient chargés de toutes sortes de choses.

Le brun attrapa une chaise qui traînait à côté de la porte pour la mener jusqu'au lit de Drago. Il s'installa au bord du matelas et posa son « matériel » sur la chaise.

- Tu sais que parfois, tu frôles l'idiotie, Dray ? lui demanda Harry, sur un ton entre l'ironie et la réprimande.

Drago fut juste capable de lui répondre un lamentable « mmmpf » et ferma les yeux. Une nouvelle quinte de toux était sur le point de lui arracher la gorge. Il sentit alors Harry se pencher sur lui, glisser une main sous sa nuque et le soulever légèrement.

Etonné, il ouvrit grand les yeux et croisa le regard sévère d'Harry qui venait d'attraper un oreiller et le glissait derrière sa tête. _« Tu croyais quoi, idiot ? Qu'il allait t'embrasser, comme ça ? »_ pensa-t-il avec ironie. Harry reposa délicatement sa tête sur l'oreiller et Drago referma les yeux à cause de la lumière qui lui semblait bien trop intense.

Harry se releva et abandonna une nouvelle fois Drago, se dirigeant cette fois vers la salle de bain. Drago entendit vaguement le bruit d'un robinet que l'on ouvrait et l'eau qui coulait dans l'évier. Harry coupa le robinet et revint dans la chambre, un gant de toilette humidifié dans la main. Il le posa sur le front de Drago. La douleur dans son crâne embla alors s'estomper un peu et il marmonna un vague « merci » à l'attention de son infirmier personnel.

- Tu ne mériterais même pas que je m'occupe de toi, lui répondit Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

Harry lui fit ensuite prendre du sirop pour la toux et mit des gouttes dans son nez pour le déboucher. Ensuite, il alla lui faire couler un bain bien chaud, avec de l'huile de bain à l'eucalyptus, et revint s'asseoir au chevet du malade en attendant que la baignoire soit pleine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Drago parvint-il tout de même à demander à Harry entre deux quintes de toux.

- J'avais pensé t'apporter un petit-déjeuner pour me faire pardonner pour hier soir…

Drago sourit, notant la gêne qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Mais cela lui rappela aussi ce dont il avait été témoin la veille dans le parc, et son cœur se serra. Il se sentit soudain partagé entre la curiosité de savoir qui était cette femme et l'envie d'être seul, loin d'Harry qui occupait déjà assez ses pensées que pour en plus occuper sa chambre.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? finit-il par demander.

Il s'étonna lui-même de sa question. Décidément, être dans un état grippal avait un certain effet désinhibiteur sur lui. Enfin, peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal ainsi… Harry sembla surpris lui aussi et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Ellen Edgeombe. C'est la cousine de Marietta. Elle a fait ses études à Beauxbatons et elle est journaliste à Paris maintenant, mais elle vient parfois à Londres pour écrire ses articles. C'est par Colin que j'ai fait connaissance avec elle, à une de ses expos de photos.

Drago toussa encore, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils de douleur. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons lui étaient violemment arrachés de la poitrine. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour calmer sa respiration, puis il s'enhardi à poser une autre question.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il sentit ses joues rougir un peu plus alors qu'elles étaient déjà bien roses à cause de la fièvre.

- Désolé, ça ne me regarde pas.

Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté alors qu'il clignait des yeux, pour se soustraire au regard d'Harry. Le gant humide glissa de son front pour venir s'écraser sur son oreiller. Il entendit alors Harry soupirer, et le sentit de se remettre debout. Sa main entra dans son champ de vision et vint récupérer le tissu humide.

- Tu devrais essayer de le garder sur le front si tu veux que la température baisse. Et Ellen est une fille intelligente, brillante même. Elle a de la conversation, est amusante et assez jolie, objectivement…

Drago tourna à nouveau le visage alors qu'Harry posait le gant sur son front. Il paraphrasait au sujet de cette fille. Donc il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Typique.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, murmura-t-il.

Harry suspendit son geste et riva son regard émeraude dans les yeux gris de Drago, légèrement décontenancé par l'affirmation du blond. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le visage d'Harry était si proche, juste au dessus du sien, à seulement quelques centimètres… Et son souffle venait caresser sa joue droite. Il se sentit envahi d'un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas alors qu'il sortait sa main droite de sous les draps pour la glisser dans la nuque d'Harry. Peut-être rêvait-il mais il crut le sentir frissonner un instant. Alors fermement, il attira le visage du brun au sien et emprisonna ses lèvres avec tendresse. Elles étaient douces, comme dans son souvenir.

Harry laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise mais ne le repoussa pas directement. Drago captura sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordilla gentiment avant de faire glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir caresser celles d'Harry,pour mieux en goûter la saveur si particulière.

Visiblement, ce fut le geste de trop parce qu'Harry se recula vivement. La main de Drago retomba mollement sur le matelas tandis que le brun le fixait, une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur son visage. Drago se sentit subitement honteux de s'être laissé submerger par ses sentiments de cette manière. Harry, les joues rouges, détourna le regard et se remit sur ses pieds. L'air pensif, il porta une main à ses lèvres et sembla d'un coup réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Drago avait son cœur qui battait la chamade, attendant qu'Harry dise quelque chose. Au pire, il devrait très certainement s'excuser…

- Je… Tu as… Tu n'as quand même pas… ? bredouilla Harry.

Drago se sentit envahi d'un profond désarroi. Il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer l'expression d'Harry, n'arrivait pas à savoir si celui-ci lui en voulait ou était simplement étonné de ce qui venait de se passer. Et il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir.

- Je sui désolé, fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire avant qu'Harry ne transplane.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà! enfin terminé ce chapitre après une dure journée de labeur. J'ai relu et mon Dieu, je pourrais le résumer en, quoi, trois lignes... Gomen, c'est pas top, c'est pas le baisé attendu par tous, mais bon, au moins Drago aura fait quelque chose (et ne m'en voulez pas parce qu'il est resté comme un idiot à se les geler sous la pluie parce que moi je meurs d'envie de le faire T.T). Dans le chapitre suivant, il devrait y avoir un super rebondissement, si je ne change pas d'avis entre temps, et un flash back avec le point de vue d'Harry aussi (je n'en dis pas plus... Chuuuuuut!). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, toute remarque est la bienvenue!! bisous à tous et à bientôt!


	15. Chapter 15

J'aurai beaucoup travaillé pour ce chapitre, même s'il ne me satisfait finalement pas vraiment… Merci à tous pour vos reviews :-) (10, c'est le record de cette fic :-p) Le chapitre finit par le rebondissement tant attendu et puis après il va falloir que je case pas mal de blabla pour tous les points encore nébuleux… Je le poste un peu à l'avance, parce que j'ai envie :-) héhé.

**Chapitre 15 :**

Suite au désastre qui s'était produit dans la chambre de Drago, celui-ci avait décidé de prendre quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout cela, loin d'Harry. De toute manière, il doutait fortement que celui-ci n'accepte de le voir avant la semaine des quatre jeudis. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, aussi, de l'embrasser comme ça ? Surtout que la veille, il l'avait vu en compagnie d'une femme.

Drago soupira dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée. Il avait encore le crâne douloureux et les sinus complètement bouchés mais au moins il n'avait plus de température.

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis pas mal de temps et Drago s'était endormi dans son fauteuil sans s'en rendre compte, lorsque des coups furent donnés contre la fenêtre de son salon. Il se redressa brusquement, saisi par ce bruit léger qui pourtant avait résonné avec force dans son crâne. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il tourna son regard vers la source de ce bruit et vit un hibou grand duc posté sur le rebord de la fenêtre, attendant sagement qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

Il se leva donc et traversa son salon puis ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer le hibou qui lui tendit dignement la patte à laquelle était accroché un morceau de parchemin. Le hibou s'envola ensuite sans demander son reste et Drago ferma promptement la fenêtre avant que l'air froid ne pénètre dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en décachetant l'enveloppe.

Il remonta ses genoux contre son torse et déplia le parchemin. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reconnaissait l'écriture de Blaise, de véritables pattes de mouches, presque illisibles sauf pour son œil entraîné à cet exercice. Il commença donc à parcourir la lettre du regard.

_« Salut mon grand, » _Drago releva un sourcil. C'était bien la première fois que Blaise l'appelait comme ça. Il haussa les épaules et continua sa lecture.

_« Comment tu vas ? Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi depuis au moins une semaine !! Franchement, ça ne te ressemble pas… » _Il s'imaginait très bien le sourire légèrement moqueur de son meilleur ami. Mais il n'était pas le seul responsable dans l'amoindrissement de leurs contacts durant les dernières années…

_« Bon, plus sérieusement, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Tu vas très certainement me répondre que ça ne me regarde pas, pourtant je crois que je suis le mieux placé pour aborder le sujet (en toute modestie). _

_Voilà, hier soir je suis allé dîner chez Ron et Hermione avec Ginny (qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour une femme…), et quand on est arrivés, ton ami Potter était là. Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'il tirait. J'ai fini par apprendre au cours de la soirée qu'Harry aurait dit à Hermione que tu ne serais pas étranger à son état actuel. Je dois avouer que je m'inquiète un peu pour toi. J'ai pas osé te le dire la dernière fois mais tu n'avais pas vraiment bonne mine. Si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas à m'en parler…_

_Amicalement,_

_Blaise. »_

Drago fixa un instant la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains, songeur. Blaise avait croisé un Harry tirant la tête par sa faute et son vieil ami s'inquiétait pour lui… Il rejeta la tête en arrière, une main sur le front, dans un long soupir. Comme s'il avait besoin que Blaise vienne mettre son nez dans ses affaires.

Peut-être qu'il devrait aller en parler avec Harry, si celui-ci acceptait encore de lui adresser la parole. De toute façon, c'était tout ce qui lui restait à faire…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Drago se leva de bonne heure dans la ferme intention d'aller voir Harry à son magasin et discuter sérieusement. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait à lui dire, ni la manière la plus appropriée de présenter les choses, mais fuir ne servirait à rien.

Il lui fallut à peine quelques minutes pour prendre sa douche et s'habiller. Un peu nerveux, il enfila sa veste et passa son écharpe verte et grise autour de son cou. Ouvrant la porte de son appartement, il passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde, nerveux, puis il descendit les marches du grand escalier quatre à quatre, n'ayant aucune envie d'attendre l'ascenseur.

Dehors, il faisait froid et il y avait un vent à décorner un bœuf. Drago soupira. Il avait l'art de choisir son jour pour sortir… mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il partit d'un pas décidé vers le magasin d'Harry tout en réfléchissant à quoi dire. S'excuser ? Oui, un bon début, mais s'excuser de quoi exactement ? D'être amoureux de lui ?

Non, bien sûr. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse de l'avoir embrassé sans son autorisation. Il pensa avec ironie que si l'on devait toujours demander l'accord de l'autre avant de l'embrasser, il y aurait bien plus de célibataires sur terre. Cela dit, il n'aurait pas dû le faire, sachant qu'Harry avait une relation avec une femme… Même s'il semblait ne pas l'aimer.

Il passa à côté de la boulangerie qu'il avait repérée quelques jours plus tôt et s'arrêta, hésitant. Un petit déjeuner pour se faire pardonner ? Il haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin. Ce n'était certainement pas un croissant et une tasse de café qui arrangeraient la situation.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_« Fermé »_

Voilà ce qu'annonçait la pancarte sur la porte du magasin.

Perdu. Drago se sentait perdu. Il ne connaissait pas l'adresse d'Harry, n'était jamais allé chez lui et ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire dans l'immédiat. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre, il retomberait certainement malade et n'en avait aucun envie.

Il lui fallait un miracle en cet instant précis.

Il jeta un regard à gauche et à droite en martelant le sol de ses pieds dans le vain espoir de se réchauffer. Ellen… Elle marchait dans sa direction, la tête rentrée dans les épaules pour se protéger du vent. Ce n'était pas vraiment le miracle auquel il aspirait mais si c'était tout ce qu'on lui donnait, il ferait avec.

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta devant la porte qui se trouvait juste à côté de celle du magasin. Elle le fixa un instant, les sourcils froncés. La pensée de Drago fut qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine.

- Vous êtes… Drago Malfoy, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Oh, elle le connaissait donc. Harry aurait-il parlé de lui ? Mais lui n'était très certainement pas censé la connaître, alors il fit comme si.

- En effet, et vous êtes… ?

- Ellen Edgecombe, dit-elle en lui tendant sa main droite.

Il la serra brièvement avant de glisser à nouveau sa main droite à l'abri du froid dans sa poche.

- Ca m'étonne qu'Harry n'ait pas encore ouvert, murmura-t-elle avant de sortir une clef de sa poche pour ouvrir l'autre porte. Il doit encore dormir à poings fermés…

Drago lui jeta un regard étonné. Donc elle n'avait pas passé la nuit avec lui ? Un coup de vent un peu plus froid le fit frissonner, ce que la jeune femme sembla remarquer. Elle hésita un instant sur le pas de la porte ouverte, puis finit par lui adresser un sourire.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Harry m'en voudra de vous avoir fait entrer…

Il la remercia et la suivit à l'intérieur. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un petit couloir étroit qui semblait longer le magasin, plutôt mal éclairé. Il referma la porte derrière lui et suivit la jeune femme qui avançait d'un pas décidé vers l'escalier dont les premières marches étaient visibles sur la gauche.

- Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, dit-elle sans se retourner.

- Vraiment ? Ca m'étonne, lui répondit-il.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers et elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait directement sur le salon, juste au dessus du magasin.

- Ca va faire 17 ans.

Elle le laissa entrer à sa suite en souriant et referma la porte derrière lui ; Drago jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce, petite, fonctionnelle, chaleureuse. Et surtout, dans un sacré désordre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les tas de journaux entassés sur la table basse du salon, les vêtements traînant sur le fauteuil, les chaussures chacune à un bout de la pièce,… Mais pas la moindre trace d'Harry.

- Je vais voir si la marmotte daigne se réveiller. Après, il va falloir que je m'en aille, j'ai rendez-vous à Paris dans moins de deux heures, dit Ellen en se dirigeant vers la porte située à l'autre bout de la pièce, à côté du fauteuil.

Drago la regarda disparaître derrière le panneau de bois. Ellen était bien gentille de l'avoir laissé entrer mais selon lui, ce n'était pas très poli de rentrer chez les gens sans leur accord, d'autant plus que Drago ne savait même pas si Harry avait envie de le voir. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et colla son front contre le carreau en soupirant.

Il regarda quelques instants le trottoir, les passants, les maisons alentours, mais rapidement, il trouva tout cela totalement inintéressant et porta son regard sur le ciel couvert. Les nuages gris qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel annonçaient clairement la venue de la pluie…

Un raclement de gorge le sortit brusquement de sa rêverie. Il se retourna alors pour faire face à Harry… Qui n'avait en effet pas vraiment bonne mine. Il devait avoir attrapé une bonne grippe. Drago se sentit mal en pensant que ça devait être de sa faute, il avait dû lui passer ses microbes en l'embrassant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry en allant s'affaler sur un petit fauteuil près de la cheminée.

D'un coup de baguette, il alluma un feu dans l'âtre et croisa les bras, attendant que Drago lui réponde. Il ne semblait pas fâché, juste curieux de savoir pourquoi le blond s'était déplacé jusque chez lui.

- J'ai pensé qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'on… discute.

- De quoi ? lui demanda Harry, étonné.

Drago fronça les sourcils devant cette réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas vraiment. Il décida donc d'aller s'asseoir pour se donner le temps de trouver comment aborder le sujet. C'était décidément bien plus compliqué que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Une fois qu'il se fut assis, il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question d'Harry et le regardait sans vraiment le voir, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Harry éternua brusquement, ce qui le fit presque sursauter.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.

- Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser… Je suppose que c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état ? répondit Drago.

Harry releva la tête de son mouchoir acquiesça avec un sourire timide.

- Je devrais m'excuser aussi… marmonna Harry en baissant la tête.

Drago tenta de masquer son étonnement, seulement exprimé par un sourcil légèrement relevé. Harry fixait ses mains dans lesquelles se trouvait toujours son mouchoir. Drago pensa qu'en cet instant, on aurait vraiment dit un enfant. Il semblait timide et fragile, et surtout, il avait besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui.

Il releva la tête et cligna des yeux pour en chasser les larmes qui accompagnaient généralement la fièvre. Il avait le nez rouge et ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient sèches. Il passa le bout de sa langue dessus pour les humidifier.

- C'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de fuir sans rien dire. Mais là, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire… Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment.

Drago laissa s'échapper un léger rire d'entre ses lèvres et se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil. Harry était vraiment myope par moments.

- Donc, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Drago osa-t-il demander après un instant de silence.

Harry releva timidement son regard humide sur le blond et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose. Mais il se ravisa et passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant avant de répondre.

- Je suppose que non.

Drago eut un sourire réjouit qu'il ne put contenir. Mais bientôt une petite voix dans sa tête vint briser son tout nouveau bonheur. _Il ne t'en veut pas, c'est déjà bien. Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il accepterait de réitérer l'expérience…_Drago dut admettre que cette petite voix avait raison, et le sourire disparut instantanément de ses lèvres. Il croisa les bras et tourna son regard vers la cheminée.

- C'est un bon départ, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Un silence réflexif s'installa entre eux tandis que dehors la pluie se mettait à tomber drue. La pièce s'assombrit encore un peu quand les nuages se firent plus denses dans le ciel. Le feu dans la cheminée, quant à lui, commençait à remplir son office et Drago sentait la chaleur l'envahir peu à peu. Il ôta donc son écharpe et sa veste.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Harry en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre parce qu'Harry portait sa main à son front, les yeux fermés. Tout de suite, le blond se leva et passa son bras autour de la taille du brun pour le retenir, le voyant déjà presque sur le point de s'effondrer.

- Tu ne devrais pas te lever si brusquement, lui dit Drago gentiment.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, sa main retombant mollement entre eux. Ils étaient de nouveau beaucoup trop proches pour éviter tout incident semblable au précédent. Et pourtant Harry ne bougeait pas. Il passa distraitement sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et Drago se sentit frissonner légèrement. Une douce chaleur commençait à envahir le creux de ses reins, alors il s'empressa de lâcher Harry mais celui-ci ne semblait pas voir cela d'un bonne œil. Il s'agrippa à Drago avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

Il plongea ses yeux verts dans les deux orbes gris et rapprocha son visage de celui de Drago qui ne bougea pas d'un poil, trop étonné que pour pouvoir réagir.

- Cette fois-ci, je ne m'en irai pas, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Les lèvres brûlantes d'Harry vinrent se poser sur celles fraîches de Drago, ce qui eut pour effet d'encore augmenter la chaleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps depuis son bas-ventre. La température augmenta encore quand la langue d'Harry vint caresser ses lèvres comme lui-même l'avait fait la dernière fois. Il ne se fit pas prier et la laissa passer la barrière de ses lèvres, plus qu'enchanté. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se chamaillèrent un instant.

Le baisé fut doux, tendre et surtout très bref. Harry fut bientôt obligé de quitter les lèvres de Drago, à bout de souffle (nda : ça, quand on a le nez bouché, hein !) et à regret. Il avait les yeux encore plus brillants, si c'était possible, et souriait franchement à Drago qui était complètement et agréablement abasourdi.

Pour la première fois, Harry venait de l'embrasser de son propre chef… Il entoura la taille de Drago de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Tendrement, le blond vint glisser une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre traînait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir t'occuper de moi, murmura Harry au creux de l'oreille de Drago.

OoOoOoOoO

J'ai eu les résultats de mes examens lundi. C'est pas fameux pour certains (j'en ai trois à repasser) mais sinon, j'ai réussi à obtenir malgré tout une moyenne de 68, et je dois dire que je suis assez fière de moi :-p j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps pour écrire ce chapitre depuis samedi dernier :-p mais je l'ai fait ! :-D et le prochain, ce sera samedi 28 au plus tard.


	16. Chapter 16

Merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews !! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plaît à quelqu'un :-) voilà le chapitre 16, c'est un lemon, c'est pour ça que j'ai changé le rating de la fic. En soi, ça n'apporte pas grand-chose à l'histoire mais bon… C'est le troisième lemon que j'arrive à écrire en entier, alors s'il est pas top, dites-le moi hein ;-) Enjoy !

**Chapitre 16 :**

_- Je crois que tu vas devoir t'occuper de moi, murmura Harry au creux de l'oreille de Drago._

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux appeler un médicomage ? Tu es vraiment dans un sale état… lui répondit le blond.

- C'est bon, je te retiens pas, lâcha Harry et se reculant d'un pas, visiblement vexé.

Drago le fixa un instant avant de comprendre. Bon sang, pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas d'idée derrière la tête, voilà qu'il fallait qu'Harry lui fasse des avances à côté desquelles il passait sans même s'en rendre compte… Ils n'étaient vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, par moment.

Drago haussa les épaules tandis qu'une idée germait dans sa tête. Il avança d'un pas en direction d'Harry qui recula instinctivement. Le blond arborait son sourire séducteur et carnassier, plutôt effrayant, il fallait l'avouer…

- Je n'ai aucune envie de partir, murmura-t-il, se rapprochant encore un peu d'Harry.

Le brun ne protesta pas lorsque les bras de Drago entourèrent sa taille et que ses lèvres vinrent se poser avidement sur les siennes. Il glissa ses mains jusqu'à la chevelure blonde, chipotant distraitement avec les longues mèches qui retombaient jusqu'au creux du cou de Drago, et approfondit le baiser dans un soupir de bienheureux.

Drago jubilait intérieurement. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'air vexé d'Harry, il avait cru la situation irrécupérable, mais là, il était vraiment au paradis. Et un nouveau soupir qui ressemblait presque à un gémissement d'Harry lorsqu'il glissa sa main jusqu'au bas de son dos pour le rapprocher encore de lui, lui fit comprendre que ce sentiment était largement partagé.

Tout était parfait. Lorsqu'un pop sonore retentit dans le petit salon, suivi d'une exclamation (nda : tellement impolie que je ne prendrai pas la peine de la retranscrire :-p) qui les força à s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

Ils se retournèrent vers la source du bruit et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Ron qui les fixait, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Quand tu auras fini de gober les mouches, Weasley, tu pourras nous expliquer ce que tu faisais là ?

Harry lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, ses yeux jetant presque des éclairs. Drago soupira avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Ron qui n'avait toujours pas refermé la bouche.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, Weasl… Ron, murmura Drago en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il y eut un silence pesant, Ron fixant Drago avec un air oscillant entre le dégoût et l'ahurissement profond et Drago lui rendant bien son regard dégoûté. Harry éternua brusquement, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Cela sembla ramener le roux à la réalité.

- Euh, Harry, j'étais venu t'apporter le remède qu'Hermione à préparé pour toi hier soir, dit-il en tendant un petit sachet en papier brun à Harry.

Le malade le prit avec un sourire reconnaissant à son meilleur ami.

- Tu la remercieras de ma part.

Drago eut la soudaine envie de narguer Ron. Il se glissa derrière Harry et le prit dans ses bras, sans même regarder le rouquin. Il eut un sourire lorsqu'il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Ron avait viré rouge écarlate. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand le visage d'Harry prit la même teinte et qu'il saisit une de ses mains pour l'écarter de lui.

- Je vais y aller… Encore beaucoup de boulot, bredouilla Ron avant de disparaître dans un pop.

Harry ouvrit le sachet, faisant mine d'avoir oublié la présence du blond qui ne trouvait pas ça vraiment amusant. Après avoir lâché quelques soupirs sans la moindre réaction d'Harry qui lisait le petit mot accompagnant la fiole d'Hermione, Drago jugea bon de dire quelque chose, même si ce qu'il dit n'était pas des plus judicieux…

- Harry, tu as honte ?

Il vint se placer en face du brun pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, mais les deux perles de ce si magnifique vert émeraude faisaient tout pour éviter son regard gris acier. Harry laissa tomber le bout de parchemin juste entre leurs pieds mais aucun des deux ne s'abaissa pour le ramasser. Il tenta alors d'ouvrir la petite fiole, ses mains tremblant légèrement, et son regard toujours soigneusement tourné vers le sol.

Drago soupira. Ca risquait de ne pas être facile tous les jours si discuter avec Harry s'avérait toujours aussi difficile. Il posa ses mains sur celles d'Harry dans le but d'en calmer les tremblements, et peut-être de l'aider à ouvrir cette fiole s'il le laissait faire.

- Je peux le faire tout seul, murmura le brun.

Cette remarque d'une telle puérilité fit rire Drago malgré lui. Haussant les épaules, il lâcha les mains d'Harry qui le regardait comme un enfant en qui les adultes ne feraient pas assez confiance. Il semblait dire « je sais me débrouiller tout seul, j'ai pas besoin de toi. » Drago passa une main affectueuse sur sa joue.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, demanda-t-il alors, l'air soucieux.

Harry soupira et détourna le regard à nouveau. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et parvint enfin à ouvrir la fiole qu'il vida d'une traite. Drago alla s'asseoir aussi. Il commençait à s'énerver un peu mais le masquait plutôt bien jusqu'à présent.

- Harry, s'il-te-plaît, réponds-moi, bon sang.

Seul le silence accéda à sa requête. Harry fixait ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Il finit par lâcher un long soupir avant de relever les yeux.

- C'est simplement que… j'ai peur que les autres ne comprennent pas. Moi-même, je ne suis pas certain de saisir réellement ce qui me… nous arrive.

Drago lui adressa un sourire attendri. Harry avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de solide, de très mature et prêt à endurer n'importe quoi. Mais au fond, il n'était pas si fort que ça. Et surtout, il avait tendance à s'inquiéter pour des choses sur lesquelles il n'avait aucune prise.

- Si les autres l'acceptent, ce sera une bonne chose pour nous. Et dans le cas contraire, hé bien, on sera à deux pour y faire face, non ? Et puis, en ce qui concerne « ce qui nous arrive », comme tu dis…

Drago se releva et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry, prenant son visage délicatement entre ses mains.

- En général, on appelle ça de l'amour, je crois, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser tendrement le brun qui semblait quelque peu déstabilisé par cette déclaration.

Harry finit par prendre Drago dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux. Le blond se mit à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Il sentait que la température du malade diminuait peu à peu, et sa respiration semblait se faire plus aisée. Il fallait admettre que même si elle ne l'égalait pas, Hermione se défendait plutôt bien en matière de potions…

- J'ai le droit de m'occuper de toi comme je l'entends ? lui demanda Drago de sa voix suave.

- Je ne sais pas… Tu as ton diplôme de médicomage ? demanda Harry en riant, le visage toujours enfoui dans son cou.

Drago posa un baiser dans la chevelure épaisse d'Harry en souriant.

- Non… Mais on peut peut-être négocier ?

Les épaules d'Harry se secouèrent tandis qu'il essayait de calmer son rire. Il serra un peu plus Drago dans ses bras et inspira goulument son odeur, le nez collé à son pull.

- J'ai envie de toi, murmura Drago.

Harry arrêta immédiatement de rire. Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant s'il ne venait pas de faire une gaffe. Mais son inquiétude s'envola bientôt lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Harry venir chatouiller tendrement son cou qu'il lui offrit docilement. Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille en posant des milliers de baisers doux comme des papillons sur sa peau divinement pâle. Drago ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement tandis qu'une chaleur insupportable envahissait le creux de ses reins.

- Vraiment ? lui demanda Harry, un peu moqueur, lorsque ses lèvres eurent atteint son oreille.

- Moui, répondit Drago dans un soupir alors qu'Harry mordillait le lobe de son oreille.

Les mains d'Harry se mirent alors en action. Toute sa gêne, ses doutes, semblaient s'être envolés brusquement, aussi brusquement qu'il ôta le pull de Drago avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Supplie-moi, chuchota Harry au creux de l'oreille de Drago au moment où il allait glisser ses mains sous sa chemise.

- Rêve pas trop, Potter, lui rétorqua Drago, prenant pour l'occasion son ton hautain qu'il croyait avoir oublié (sauf avec Weasl… Ron).

Harry s'écarta de lui en fronçant les sourcils, presque décidé à abandonner cet agréable moment. Mais de voir Drago dans cet état, la chemise déjà à moitié ouverte révélant son magnifique torse, ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés, ses joues roses, son sourire mutin et ses lèvres si délicieuses et rougies de leurs précédents baisers, mit fin à toutes ses velléités d'abandon. (nda :Miam !! j'en baverais presque sur mon clavier !! euh mais on s'en fout de moi… Fermer la parenthèse)

Il se jeta alors sur lui avec l'avidité d'un loup affamé, l'embrassant avec violence, et termina de lui ôter sa chemise en arrachant presque les derniers boutons.

- Tu verras, tu finiras par me supplier, dit-il entre deux baisers.

Drago releva un sourcil, peu convaincu par l'assurance soudaine qui envahissait le Gryffondor. Enfin, s'il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là, lui était toujours partant. Il força donc Harry à lever les bras pour lui retirer son pull qui rejoignit ses propres vêtements traînant déjà parterre et se mit ensuite à couvrir son cou, ce cou si désirable, d'un millier de baisers avant de descendre jusqu'à la clavicule qui l'avait presque fait craquer quelques jours plus tôt. Quant à lui, Harry n'était pas resté inactif : il s'était attelé à la découverte du torse de son Serpentard, du bout des doigts d'abord, puis avec plus d'assurance.

Drago passa sa langue sur la pomme d'Adam d'Harry qui lâcha un gémissement tout en rejetant la tête en arrière. Drago arborait un sourire fier quand il déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule. Il était certain que ce serait Harry qui le supplierait le premier, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était un dieu en matière de sexe, aussi bien avec les femmes qu'avec les hommes. Harry n'avait aucune chance face à lui.

Fort de toutes ces pensées, il termina de déboutonner la chemise d'Harry pour poser ses yeux sur le torse de son bien aimé. Il se rendit alors compte que malgré l'absence de vêtements, il avait chaud, bien trop chaud, et sentait déjà la transpiration perler dans son dos qu'Harry parcourait du bout des doigts.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, tous les deux brillants de désir. Tout cela prenait bien trop de temps selon Drago qui était pourtant habituellement assez patient dans ce genre de situations. Mais là, il se sentait littéralement brûler de l'intérieur. Il retira donc brusquement la chemise d'Harry qui fut quelque peu surpris par le geste mais n'en dit rien, trop occupé à gémir à cause du bassin de Drago qui venait de rencontrer le sien.

Drago ramena Harry contre son torse avant de glisser au sol dans un violent fracas. Harry éclata de rire, croyant visiblement que Drago n'avait pas calculé son geste, jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva allongé par terre, le blond à califourchon sur lui. Il attrapa les deux mains d'Harry et les plaça au dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir les maintenir d'une seule main tandis que l'autre vagabondait sur son torse.

Il vint déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du brun et d'une main experte, déboucla sa ceinture avant de glisser sa main dans le caleçon d'Harry. Celui-ci se cambra sous lui au moment où la main du blond venait caresser son membre gonflé de désir. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, encore plus enflammés si cela était possible, et Drago nota avec délice que la respiration d'Harry était plus rapide. Il vint coller son torse à celui d'Harry en posant un baiser sur sa mâchoire avant de reprendre ses caresses.

Mais rapidement, le pantalon fut un obstacle bien trop dérangeant, alors Drago ôta sa main du membre du brun qui émit un grognement de mécontentement, puis lui retira son pantalon et son caleçon en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il s'attarda un instant à la contemplation des mollets puissants, des cuisses finement musclées, des hanches fines et délicates…

Harry était vraiment à croquer, un délice pour les sens. Il fut bien obligé de lâcher les poignets de sa victime pour pouvoir ôter les vêtements qui le couvraient encore mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil, trop occupé à observer le corps du Serpentard. Il ne l'avait certainement pas remarqué tout de suite, mais à présent, il les voyait clairement, toutes les légères cicatrices qui couvraient son torse. Il ne les avait même pas senties sous ses doigts ;

Et étrangement, il ne trouva pas cela laid ou effrayant. Cela lui rappela juste qu'il ne savait pas tout des souffrances de Drago. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre au sujet du blond… qui était à présent nu devant lui…

Drago le regarda, étonné par l'étrange expression sur son visage. Mais il fut rassuré quand Harry lui adressa un sourire coquin, faisant passer sa langue entre ses lèvres très sensuellement. Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête d'Harry et, juste pour le narguer, vint coller son bassin dénudé contre l'érection du brun, qui lâcha un gémissement surpris.

Fier de son effet, Drago abandonna son visage après un baiser pour partir à la conquête du reste de son corps, du bout de la langue. Il traça des sillons humides sur les pectoraux d'Harry, s'attarda un peu sur ses tétons avant de repartir vers son ventre en passant par son nombril.

Enfin, il arriva à son membre dressé sur lequel il passa sa langue. Harry frissonna et glissa une main dans les cheveux de Drago qui releva les yeux vers son visage. Le brun avait les yeux clos et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il avait légèrement rejeté la tête en arrière en se cambrant quand la langue de Drago était rentrée en contact avec sa peau sensible.

Le blond s'humecta les lèvres avant de repasser sa langue lentement sur toute la longueur de son membre, le faisant tressaillir. Puis il l'engloutit tout entier dans sa bouche et commença de lents mouvements de va et vient qu'Harry accompagna vite en ondulant des hanches. Le brun n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs et il ne tarderait très certainement pas à se libérer dans la bouche de Drago mais celui-ci continua encore et encore.

- Dray, je vais… aaaah, dit Harry entre deux respirations laborieuses.

Mais Drago ne le lâcha pas et bientôt la semence d'Harry envahit sa bouche tandis que le brun gémissait son nom en se cambrant.

Drago passa une dernière fois sa langue avant de se relever en poussant sur ses bras. Il revint à la hauteur du visage d'Harry, s'essuyant sensuellement les coins de la bouche, et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Il était tellement beau, transpirant et haletant, ses cheveux noirs collant à son front et ses joues délicatement rosies.

Il murmura tendrement le nom de son amant en embrassant son cou. Il vint jusqu'à son épaule et mordit avidement dedans au point de faire saigner Harry qui ne manqua pas de lâcher un petit cri, avant de passer sa langue sur la blessure. Il appuya son bassin contre celui du brun pour lui faire comprendre le message, et fit glisser une main sur sa cuisse, puis à l'intérieur de celle-ci jusqu'à frôler l'entrée de son intimité. Il constata avec un petit sourire qu'Harry était assez réceptif puisqu'il colla langoureusement son bassin à celui du blond.

Il remonta sa main à la bouche d'Harry et le questionna du regard. Les yeux verts étaient toujours aussi brillants de désir et Harry n'hésita pas un instant avant de prendre les doigts de Drago en bouche pour les lécher consciencieusement l'un après l'autre.

Drago redescendit ensuite sa main jusqu'à l'intimité de son amant et y glissa un doigt, tout doucement. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage d'Harry tandis que celui-ci se contractait sous la douleur. Il observa avec attention chaque muscle de son visage se détendre peu à peu, signifiant qu'il s'habituait à cette présence en lui. Alors Drago fit entrer un deuxième doigt et attendit à nouveau quelques instants avant de faire entrer un troisième et dernier doigt.

Quelques larmes avaient coulé entre les cils de son beau brun, et il s'empressa de passer sa langue sur les joues d'Harry pour les faire disparaître. Puis il ôta ses doigts en relevant le bassin d'Harry, pour les remplacer par son propre membre.

Harry cria. Drago gémit. Il leur fallut à tous les deux quelques secondes pour se remettre de cette sensation. Harry avait senti la douleur le submerger, Drago l'avait senti se resserrer violemment autour de lui. Harry passa ses jambes autour de la taille du blond, reprenant lentement sa respiration, puis fit un mouvement du bassin, signifiant à Drago qu'il était prêt.

Il essaya d'aller doucement, de calculer chacun de ses gestes, mais il avait l'impression de ne plus être sur terre tellement ce qu'ils vivaient en cet instant était intense. Harry ondulait avec grâce sous lui, lâchant de divins gémissements, murmurant son prénom entre deux inspirations, caressant tendrement son dos. Et lui, il allait toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Bientôt, Harry cria son prénom, rejetant la tête en arrière tandis qu'il faisait de même.

Le brun se libéra entre leurs deux torses couverts de sueur tandis que Drago, d'un dernier mouvement de hanches, se laissait aller en lui. Ses bras tremblants, il retomba sur Harry et tous deux reprirent peu à peu une respiration calme. Finalement, les jambes du brun quittèrent les hanches de son amant pour retomber de part et d'autre de lui et Drago fut forcé de quitter son corps doux et chaud. Il resta allongé dans les bras d'Harry, les yeux fermés et un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à Harry.

Seule la respiration lente et régulière d'un Harry profondément endormi lui répondit. Il soupira en posant sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

- Bonne nuit, princesse, murmura-t-il avant de sombrer lui-même dans le sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mwahahaha ! plus que deux chapitres, et l'aventure sera terminée… snif snif. Voilà… Prochain chapitre au plus tard mercredi, enfin j'espère (je serai très occupée la semaine prochaine) et donc l'épilogue devrait arriver avant samedi prochain aussi. En fait, ça tombe bien, parce que la semaine suivante, je commence à bosser… :-( Voilà, bisous à tous et à bientôt ! (n'oubliez pas le bouton en bas à droite :-))


	17. Chapter 17

10 reviews pour le chapitre suivant, j'ai atteint les 100 reviews, je n'en reviens pas Oo merci cent fois :-) Bon, ce chapitre est un peu plus… enfin moins… bref, il est différent des autres, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 17 :**

Drago dormait paisiblement dans les bras d'Harry, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Le petit lapin rose était revenu avec les bagues de mariages et ils allaient enfin être déclarés mari et… mari, lorsqu'un énorme gargouillis peu élégant fit une nouvelle fois disparaître ce pleutre de lapin rose.

Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la faim lui tordant le ventre. C'était donc ça, le gargouillis…Harry dormait toujours profondément, blotti dans les bras de Drago. Il passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux noirs de son amant avant de se décider à le réveiller. La faim lui tenaillant le ventre était telle que s'il ne mangeait pas tout de suite, il risquait de mourir d'inanition.

- Harry, murmura-t-il.

Le brun soupira dans son sommeil et vint se pelotonner un peu plus contre lui. Il était vraiment à croquer, pensa Drago avec un petit sourire.

- Harry, l'appela-t-il un peu plus fort cette fois. Réveille-toi.

Le bel endormi papillonna des paupières en lâchant un gémissement mécontent signifiant qu'il désirait encore un peu de sommeil. Il releva la tête vers Drago et murmura une phrase quasi incompréhensible dont on ne put entendre distinctement que les mots « douche » et « manger ». Bien, visiblement ils avaient les mêmes intentions.

Harry quitta les bras de Drago qui frissonna à cause du froid occasionné par son absence. Il observa avec un sourire Harry s'étirer longuement tout en bâillant, puis le regard vert émeraude se posa sur lui plein de malice.

- Je prendrais bien une douche…

Drago s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Mais d'abord, un bisou.

Il voulut déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry mais celui-ci éclata de rire - un rire sincère qui vous réchauffe le cœur - et Drago se sentit emporté par son rire, même s'il était un peu vexé. Il demandait juste un bisou, et voilà que l'autre éclatait de rire. Harry se calma et planta son regard dans le sien. Il semblait extrêmement joyeux et ses yeux pétillaient, les rendant encore plus beaux que d'ordinaire.

Il embrassa Drago avec passion, le serrant dans ses bras, et conclut le baiser par un mordillage de lèvre.

-Voilà. Maintenant, on peut aller se laver ?

Drago fut capable de ne répondre rien d'autre qu'un lamentable « voui », un sourire béat collé sur le visage.

OoOoOoOoO

Ce fut une journée de rêve pour Drago : après avoir pris leur douche (pour se laver en toute innocence :-p), déjeuné en tête à tête, s'être baladé dans des coins sympas de Londres dont Drago ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence et avoir terminé l'après-midi en beauté dans son appartement, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux enlacés sur son canapé.

Mais là, aucun des deux ne parlait. Tout s'était tellement bien passé qu'il en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas vraiment juste le fruit de son imagination. Il passa une main dans les cheveux d'Harry qui était allongé sur lui, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, 'Ry ? demanda-t-il en voyant son front plissé.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est une erreur ?

Drago fut brusquement envahi par une bouffée d'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, amour ? demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit à l'utilisation du surnom mais son front restait soucieux.

- Tout s'est passé si vite…

- Tu n'as pas passé une bonne journée ? demanda Drago, inquiet, sans même attendre qu'Harry n'arrive au bout de son idée.

-Mais si, ce n'est pas ça, le problème…

- Tu crains ce qu'en diront les autres ?

- Mais non, Harry s'énerva-t-il. Enfin si mais…

Drago voulut l'interrompre à nouveau mais cette fois il se redressa sur ses coudes, écrasant Drago au passage sans tenir compte de ses protestations et lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- Tu veux bien me laisser terminer, oui ?

Drago se sentit rétrécir sous le regard menaçant d'Harry et hocha immédiatement de la tête, n'ayant aucune envie de s'attirer les foudres de son cher et tendre dès le premier jour. Pourtant il avait l'impression que ce qu'il allait entendre ne lui plairait pas. Et comme pour confirmer sa pensée, Harry se rassit dans le fauteuil, s'éloignant ainsi de lui et fixa les flammes un instant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

- Bien sûr que je crains le regard des autres… En fait, si j'ai décidé de vivre du côté moldu, c'est parce que la presse refusait de me lâcher la grappe, surtout avec mon mariage foireux et tout ça. Une vraie mine d'or pour la presse à cancan. Et je dois t'avouer que je n'ose pas imaginer les vagues que ça fera si ça s'apprend…

Drago se redressa pour intervenir. Oui, en tombant amoureux du Survivant, il se doutait bien que ça ne passerait pas inaperçu, et alors ? Mais Harry le tut d'un doigt autoritaire.

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il-te-plait…

Il baissa la tête et fixa ses mains se tortiller sur ses genoux un instant. Drago s'assit à côté de lui et attendit qu'il daigne reprendre la parole.

- Il y a à peine trois semaines, je croyais être encore amoureux de Ginny… Il y a moins d'une semaine, j'essayais encore de me convaincre que ça ne se passait pas trop mal avec Ellen, malgré tout. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment on en est arrivés là, tous les deux… Pour moi, tout est arrivé si soudainement que, la vérité c'est que, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens pour toi, Dray.

Sa voix mourut dans un souffle. Il ne releva pas les yeux vers Drago et celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens pour toi, Dray »_. Les mots tournaient et tournaient dans sa tête sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Il eut la soudaine impression qu'Harry s'était moqué de lui depuis le début, qu'il n'en avait que faire de ce que Drago pourrait ressentir pour lui.

Ca tête lui tournait, il se sentait emporté dans un tourbillon de désespoir qu'il avait espéré ne jamais revoir. Il n'avait aucune envie de se laisser faire, c'était trop injuste ! Il releva les yeux vers Harry qui fuyait obstinément son regard. Où était passé son légendaire courage de Gryffondor ?

- Tu veux dire que la journée qu'on a passée aujourd'hui, c'est du vent ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas jugé bon de me dire ça _avant _? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit plus tôt ? Ca t'amusait de me voir l'amoureux transi, prêt à satisfaire le moindre de tes désirs ?

Drago s'était levé sans même s'en rendre compte. Sa colère était très certainement démesurée mais il ne pouvait plus la contenir. Harry s'était moqué de lui, son Harry, Saint Potter, le gentil, celui que l'on devrait suivre comme exemple de dignité, d'honneur, de courage, il venait de lui jeter à la figure qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ! Harry se recroquevilla imperceptiblement sous le regard gris acier, tranchant, froid et blessé de Drago.

- Mais je… Non ! tenta Harry d'une voix blanche, gardant le visage toujours baissé.

- Tu as dû trouver ça très drôle, non ? continua Drago, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus forte, sans même tenir compte de ce que voulait dire Harry. Mais tu as peut-être raison, Potter. Tu dois très certainement te dire que je ne mérite pas mieux que d'être traité de la sorte. Après tout je ne suis qu'un pathétique Malfoy, Serpentard et ex-Mangemort qui plus est… Tout pour plaire n'est-ce pas ? Et puis peu importe que je t'aie aimé pendant plus de dix ans, que j'aie essayé de garder la tête hors de l'eau, que je me sois battu pour pouvoir te revoir un jour ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert, Potter…

Sa voix mourut dans un sanglot qu'il tenta de réprimer. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentait si faible, si vulnérable, que toutes ses barrières s'effondraient de la sorte. Ses épaules se secouèrent violement lorsque les larmes se mirent à couler abondamment sur ses joues. Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur le fauteuil à côté d'Harry qui semblait complètement désemparé.

- C'est faux, tu n'as rien de pathétique, Dray, tenta Harry d'une petite voix. Et tu ne mérites pas ça…. Je suis désolé…

Drago laissa s'échapper un rire nerveux entre deux sanglots. Désolé ? C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ?? N'importe qui pouvait être désolé…

- Va-t-en, s'il-te-plaît murmura Drago, la tête entre les mains.

- Je n'en ai aucune envie, lui répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Drago frissonna en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait lui faire subir la douleur de sa présence, maintenant ? Malgré tout, il se laissa aller dans les bras d'Harry qui l'entoura de ses bras.

- Je ne voulais pas dire par là que je pensais ne pas t'aimer… C'est juste que tout s'est tellement précipité que j'ai l'impression de ne plus y voir clair, tu comprends ?

Drago ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Harry l'aimait-il finalement, oui ou non ? Etait-ce si compliqué de donner une réponse à cette question ? Tout était toujours compliqué avec Harry… Il se blottit dans ses bras et fit par de sa pensée au gryffondor. Il l'entendit sourire, certainement un sourire triste.

- Je sais, lui répondit Harry. Je voudrais juste que… Tu me laisses un peu de temps… Pour réfléchir.

Il y eut un silence profond, durant lequel Drago se sépara des bras d'Harry. Il se sentait minable d'avoir explosé comme ça, de s'être montré si vulnérable, si sensible, et si amoureux aussi. Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas tout oublié, hein ? Je veux dire, de Poudlard…

Harry se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils de réflexion, puis lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais disons que j'ai appris à vivre avec, tourner la page, rester optimiste et tenter de voir le bien en chacun.

- Je dirai à Ron qu'il devrait prendre exemple sur toi, murmura Drago avec un faible sourire en frottant ses joues encore humides.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le seule qui doive tenter de faire pareil, lui rétorqua Harry, joueur.

- Tu veux parler de toi avec Blaise ?

Le sourire d'Harry se fana, au plus grand désarroi de Drago qui se morigéna intérieurement. Parler de Blaise n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose. Il se mordit la lèvre et attendit qu'Harry réponde quelque chose. Celui-ci finit par lui adresser un sourire en coin, baissant la tête.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison… Je devrais tourner la page avec lui aussi.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'Harry lui donne raison mais accepta sa dernière phrase avec un léger soupir de soulagement. Cela dit, il allait devoir lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir.

- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il à Harry pour donner suite à ses pensées.

Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement le lien avec la conversation, fixant Drago pour avoir une explication. Drago fronçait les sourcils et attendait. Une semaine ? Un mois ? Plus ? Moins ? Son cœur battait un peu plus vite et il sentait ses mains trembler légèrement. Harry comprit. Et répondit.

- Je n'en sais rien, Dray… C'est pas le genre de chose que l'on peut vraiment prévoir.

- J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, murmura Drago comme pour lui-même.

Harry le remercia et s'en alla après avoir récupéré ses affaires, laissant derrière lui un Drago un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Il venait probablement de passer la plus belle journée de sa vie, et d'un coup, le rêve s'effondrait. Malgré tout brillait encore une faible lueur d'espoir, comme une bougie perdue au milieu d'une grande pièce toute noire… Drago se laissa aller dans son canapé et s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.

OoOoOoO

Drago venait de passer trois jours, trois longues journées, seul, dans son appartement, refusant de voir qui que ce soit. Il attendait, il n'attendait qu'une seule et unique personne. Il attendait Harry…

Son appartement d'habitude si bien rangé ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille. Il attendait. Tellement fort qu'il en aurait presque oublié de manger, de dormir, et tout ce qui est nécessaire de faire pour vivre. S'il avait des cernes, peu lui importait. Que son ventre crie famine ne l'intéressait pas plus que si un chat affamé avait miaulé à sa porte.

Mais là, il se sentait fatigué, tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormit sur son canapé, d'un sommeil qui lui faisait défaut depuis près de 48h. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais il s'était d'un coup senti détendu, confiant, et il dormait à présent, un sourire énorme sur les lèvres…

- Dray, l'appelait une voix douce. Dray, réveille-toi, s'il-te-plait.

Il sourit un peu plus mais garda les yeux fermé.

- Dray, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte… Et puis c'est un vrai taudis ici, il faudra que tu penses à ranger…

Ranger ? Oui, plus tard, pensait-il. Une main se posa sur sa joue et il soupira en clignant des yeux, s'attendant à voir Harry, son Harry, qui serait enfin venu le réveiller de son sommeil éternel (nda : mmmh, ca ne lui réussit pas de rester enfermé, il se prend pour la belle au bois dormant maintenant…). C'était Blaise.

Il se redressa brusquement, chassant d'un geste sec, la main qui traînait encore sur sa joue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'exclama-t-il, d'un coup tout à fait réveillé.

- J'étais juste venu te prévenir que les parents Weasley t'invitent à dîner ce soir…

Drago ouvrit grand la bouche, avant de la refermer, puis la rouvrit à nouveau. Les yeux exorbités, il donnait vraiment l'image d'un poisson, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Blaise. Il cligna des yeux, referma la bouche, et reprit une expression normale.

- Je… Moi, chez les Weasley ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Paraît que c'est Potter qui le leur à proposé. Il m'a dit de ne rien te dire mais…

Un bruit de transplanage retentit dans le salon du blond, coupant court à sa conversation avec son meilleur ami, et Harry apparut au milieu du salon. Malheureusement, il avait atterri en équilibre instable sur une pile de livres et s'étala par terre directement dans un grand fracas, faisant rire Blaise à gorge déployée. Drago le fusilla du regard avant de se précipiter – le plus vite qu'il pouvait du moins, avec tout le désordre qui traînait partout – sur Harry qui jurait de manière très peu élégante.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Il y a eu la guerre ou quoi ? répondit-il en se relevant, se frottant son arrière-train douloureux.

Drago rougit en murmurant de vagues excuses expliquant la raison du désordre totalement inhabituel.

- Blaise, dit Harry en se retournant vers l'ami de Drago qui ricanait toujours assis sur le canapé où dormait le blond quelques instants plus tôt, j'espère que tu ne lui as pas dit…

- Moi ? demanda Blaise d'un air innocent. Non, je n'aurais pas osé… Bon, je vais y aller. Ginny doit m'attendre.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard suspicieux et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent à nouveau vers Blaise, il avait disparu. Il y eut un silence gêné et tendu, Drago rougissant et Harry faisant tout pour éviter son regard.

- Alors ? Drago finit-il par demander d'une petite voix.

- Je me demandais si ça te dirait de… humm… venir dîner chez les Weasley, avec moi…

Comment Drago devait-il prendre cette proposition ? Y avait-il un message caché, auquel il n'oserait croire ? Il releva les yeux vers Harry, croisant son regard émeraude, et en fut extrêmement troublé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'on puisse regarder quelqu'un avec autant d'intensité.

- Ca dépend… murmura Drago avec un petit sourire, une idée venant de germer dans sa tête.

- De quoi ? lui demanda Harry, inquiet, en relevant les sourcils.

- C'est quoi, la récompense ? demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers Harry.

- Bah, je me disais, commença le brun en rougissant légèrement.

- Tu te disais ? Drago l'incita-t-il à continuer, s'approchant encore.

- Que tu pourrais venir chez moi après, tu sais… Pour passer la nuit.

Harry était à présent rouge pivoine et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Parfois, Harry avait l'air tellement innocent et timide que c'en était attendrissant. Harry se renfrogna en le voyant se « moquer » de lui et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « il n'y a rien de drôle à ça ».

Drago lui fit un sourire attendri et passa une main sur sa joue, se collant à lui. Le brun sursauta mais ne bougea pas d'un poil alors que l'autre main de Drago se posait sur sa taille.

- Mmmh… J'accepte, mais alors, je veux une avance sur ma récompense.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et glissa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde, attirant le visage de Drago à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser fut assez court selon Drago, mais d'une telle intensité qu'aucun d'eux ne put se retenir de gémir.

Drago se détacha finalement de leur étreinte, tout sourire, et se passa le bout de la langue sur les lèvres. Harry déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et lui sourit en retour.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu as assez… réfléchi ? demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui répondit le brun tout simplement, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre clôturé ! Hé bien, quelle émotion !! (En plus, ça va faire trois jours que je travaille d'arrache-pied à l'écrire…) Bon, je sais qu'il manque encore pas mal d'infos, je m'en excuse. Enfin, Lily apparaît dans le dernier chapitre donc j'essaierai de mettre un mot sur elle, et Ellen aussi mais elle n'est vraiment pas importante xD. Voilà, merci, je vous aime, je vous fais un gros bisou et un gros câlin au passage. On se revoit samedi peut-être pour l'épilogue. J'essaierai de le mettre avant parce que je vais à la japan… bisouuuus !


	18. épilogue

Désolée ! J'ai du retard ! enfin, non on est toujours samedi (il est juste 23h45 quand j'écris ces quelques mots), mais j'ai seulement terminé d'écrire ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Enfin, je vous ennuie pas avec mon blabla ici… bonne lecture !

**Epilogue :**

_Quelques années plus tard_

Harry et Drago étaient allongés sur le banc de la terrasse et regardaient tous les deux les nuages défiler dans l'immensité bleue du ciel. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils discutaient du début de leur relation avec nostalgie. A présent, ils vivaient dans une grande demeure perdue au milieu de la campagne, dans un petit village moldu où la presse les avait plus ou moins laissés en paix durant ces dernières années.

Mais ils avaient pris une décision qui, très certainement, rameuterait les journalistes, avides de nouvelles choc et de détails croustillants. C'était un peu pour cela qu'ils avaient longuement hésité avant de l'annoncer à leurs amis.

- 'Ry, tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ? Je vois déjà Hermione se mettre à nous harceler au sujet de l'organisation. Elle va être insupportable…

Drago reçut un coup sur le sommet du crâne et voulut se défaire de l'étreinte de son amant, mais Harry le tenait fermement entre ses bras. Il le ramena donc vers lui en riant.

- 'Mione n'est pas insupportable. La preuve en est que Ron est toujours vivant.

- Il doit être immunisé, grommela Drago. A chaque fois, il faut qu'elle me répète que je devrais manger plus. Tu me trouves trop maigre, toi ?

Il releva les yeux vers Harry, attendant une réponse.

- Mmmh… Je ne sais pas, il faudrait vérifier, répondit celui-ci, un léger rire perçant déjà dans sa voix.

Drago sentit alors une main taquine se glisser sous sa chemise en lin, et se mettre à tâter consciencieusement chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre. L'effet fut immédiat : il commença à se tortiller dans tous les sens, suppliant Harry d'arrêter sur le champ entre deux éclats de rire.

Harry finit par avoir pitié de lui et ôta sa main. Drago s'essuya les joues sur lesquelles avaient perlé des larmes de rire et tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration convenable.

- Et puis on a déjà presque tout organisé, alors elle n'aura pas de raison de mettre son nez dans nos affaires, continua Harry sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il ne venait pas de chatouiller le blond pendant cinq minutes.

- Moui, si tu le dis, lui répondit Drago sur un ton peu convaincu, en remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements du plat de la main.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs les voilà, dix Harry en jetant un regard du côté du jardin où venaient d'apparaître quatre têtes rousses et une chevelure de lionne.

Par réflexe, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Ron avait toujours du mal à admettre que son meilleur ami entretienne une relation de couple avec leur ancien pire ennemi, malgré le fait que cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Puis ils se levèrent pour aller saluer les Weasley qui avaient déjà quasiment atteint la terrasse.

- Drago, tu n'aurais pas un peu maigri ? fut la première chose qu'Hermione lui demanda.

L'intéressé jeta un regard qui voulait clairement dire « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit » à Harry qui pouffa discrètement tandis que Drago répondait que non, il n'avait pas maigri, et que même au contraire, il avait pris un kilo et demi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ce fut évident pour tout le monde que la remarque l'avait quelque peu froissé mais Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas.

Les trois enfants de leur côté avaient à peine dit bonjour qu'ils étaient partis jouer plus loin. Le plus grand, Fred, ressemblait beaucoup à son père physiquement mais avait hérité de l'extraordinaire intelligence d'Hermione. Le second, Erwan, était un savant mélange des deux, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Parfois réfléchi comme sa mère, il lui arrivait aussi de réagir au quart de tour lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis. Et la dernière, Emily, avait la même chevelure que sa mère. Par contre, elle était plutôt timide et introvertie. Drago l'aimait d'ailleurs beaucoup.

C'était une chose qu'Harry avait remarqué au fil des années : Drago s'entendait à merveille avec les enfants. Lorsqu'il était en leur présence, son masque d'indifférence qui lui était resté s'effritait complètement… Et ce Drago-là était encore plus charmant aux yeux d'Harry.

- Alors, c'est quoi, cette nouvelle ? demanda Ron tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient autour de la table de jardin.

Harry prit la main de Drago sur la table, leurs doigts s'entremêlant tandis qu'ils se consultaient du regard.

- C'est grave ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton soucieux, ayant probablement mal interprété leur échange de regards.

Drago lui sourit, amusé, tandis qu'Harry hochait négativement de la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, Drago finit-il par lâcher. Enfin si, pour toutes les jeunes femmes célibataires qui nourrissaient encore des espoirs de mariage avec le sorcier le plus sexy d'Angleterre.

Harry rougit violemment en soupirant et Drago se retourna vers lui, son petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Rêve pas trop, chéri, je parlais de moi. C'est pas parce que tu as été élu deux fois d'affilé par sorcière hebdo que…

Hermione l'interrompit par un raclement de gorge mais Drago ne se départit pas de son sourire. Il se tourna vers elle, ignorant la mine boudeuse d'Harry qui était encore un peu plus rouge, et attendit qu'Hermione se décide à parler.

- Désolée de t'interrompre. Si j'ai bien compris, vous allez…

- On va se marier, oui, l'interrompit Harry.

L'annonce fut suivie d'un silence. Ron était abasourdi et les fixait étrangement. Mais Hermione se reprit très vite. Elle lâcha un glapissement suivi d'un rire amusé puis se leva et vint poser un baiser sur la joue d'Harry sous l'œil jaloux des deux autres, avant de crier.

-C'est fantastique ! Je le savais !! Ron, appelle tout le monde…

-Appelle… commença Harry.

-… Tout le monde ? termina Drago, ayant peur de ce qui allait suivre.

Hermione leur lança un regard amusé avant de se rasseoir tandis que Ron s'était levé et agitait sa baguette d'où sortirent quelques étincelles qui allèrent virevolter dans le ciel avant de disparaître.

-J'étais presque certaine que ce sera ça, la nouvelle, expliqua enfin Hermione à Harry et Drago. Alors on a invité tout le monde.

Drago était plutôt mécontent, à vrai dire, et Harry était devenu tout pâle. Le blond soupira en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux à la vue de leur jardin envahi par des dizaines de sorciers.

-Hermione, je te demanderais de nous prévenir à l'avenir, quand tu invites des amis dans notre jardin, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle lui jeta un regard désolé en murmurant de vagues excuses que ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent entendre. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus était arrivée en courant et s'était jeté sur les deux futur mariés, les prenant dans ses bras comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Cela fit rougir Drago qui n'était pas vraiment habitué aux contacts physiques en publique. Enfin, la jeune fille qui avait à présent presque 20 ans se décolla d'eux et leur adressa un grand sourire.

-Bonjour ! Alors comme ça, on prévient à la dernière minute ? C'est pour quand ?

-Bonjour, Lily. Moi aussi je vais bien, murmura Drago en frottant sa nuque douloureuse.

-Dans trois mois, répondit Harry. Et encore une chance que j'aie pensé à envoyer les invitations…

Drago perçut le léger reproche dans la voix de son fiancé et ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

-Je n'avais pas oublié de les envoyer. J'allais le faire, répondit-il très sérieusement.

Harry éclata de rire et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux blonds de Drago qui lui jeta un regard noir. Lily leur parla ensuite de sa cousine Luna qui devait se balader quelque part avec Neville et leur enfant.

- Et comment se passent les cours par correspondance ? demanda Harry tandis que Drago, n'y résistant plus, se blottissait dans ses bras sous le regard attendri de la jeune femme.

A la question d'Harry, elle se rembruni légèrement mais ne se départit pas de son sourire amusé.

-Hé bien, mis à part le fait que je ne saurai jamais réaliser que des sorts élémentaires, ça se passe pas trop mal. Ca me fait bizarre de savoir que j'aie été mise à l'écart de mon propre monde durant tout ce temps. En tout cas, je te remercie, Harry, de m'avoir donné les renseignements pour ces cours.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, lui répondit-il en serrant Drago contre lui. Tu sais que s'il y a le moindre problème, on sera toujours là.

Drago approuva en opinant du chef. Elle les remercia encore et s'en retourna discuter avec sa cousine.

George Weasley qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, les vit et leur fit un signe de la main, auquel Harry répondit avec enthousiasme. Malgré le décès de son frère, il était parvenu à rester égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire un farceur bourré d'humour et intelligent. Harry l'appréciait beaucoup pour ça parce qu'être avec lui était très rafraîchissant. Il les rejoignit en quelques enjambées, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, vous êtes prêts à affronter des élèves en furie dès la rentrée ? leur lança-t-il joyeusement en s'asseyant sur une autre chaise.

Drago lâcha un soupir qui venait du fond du cœur. Il était presque parvenu à oublier qu'en septembre, ils entreraient tous les deux en tant que professeurs à Poudlard. Et en fait, cela effrayait Drago encore plus que l'idée qu'il allait se marier. Donc pas tant que ça, au final. Harry de son côté était littéralement mortifié à l'idée de devoir s'adresser à une classe. Il n'avait pas l'assurance qu'avait Drago et n'avait pas le sentiment de dégager assez d'autorité.

-Oui, bien sûr. Un Malfoy est toujours prêt, répondit Drago avec son petit air satisfait.

Parce que même s'il avait beaucoup changé, il restait lui-même. Et puis il savait qu'il plaisait à Harry comme ça, alors à quoi bon vouloir faire semblant de ne pas être prétentieux, égoïste et tout ce qu'il était au fond ?

Harry quant à lui fut dans l'incapacité de répondre. Il se contenta de rougir et s'agiter nerveusement. George lui jeta un regard étonné.

-Un problème, Harry ? demanda-t-il, amusé de voir le meilleur ami de son frère réagir comme ça.

Drago éclata de rire. En fait, Harry avait la trouille. Il en faisait même des cauchemars. Mais il avait un minimum de fierté et répondit par la négative, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer le fou rire de Drago.

-En fait… Commença-t-il en se tenant le ventre de rire, Harry a…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase et vendre la mèche parce qu'Harry avait choisi cet instant pour l'embrasser. Passionnément. Et devant tout le monde, en plus. Et pour leur plus grand malheur, il y eut un flash d'appareil photo.

Drago se sentit quelque peu rougir mais ne pouvait certainement pas concurrencer les deux taches écarlates qui s'étalaient à présent sur les joues de son fiancé. Colin Crivey venait de prendre une photo qui ne tarderait pas à faire la une. Pas que cela posât un problème à Drago (il aimait faire la une des journaux, c'était amusant), mais il savait que pour Harry, la situation était extrêmement gênante.

-Colin, évite de faire passer ça dans les journaux, murmura Harry pour donner foi aux penser de Drago.

-Ah, non. Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Elle sera pour votre collection personnelle, répondit le photographe en souriant.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait du mal à comprendre les gens, parfois. Cette photo était de l'or en barre et lui leur affirmait gentiment qu'il ne la vendrait pas à une feuille de chou. Mais c'était un Gryffondor, tout s'expliquait.

-Et ce sera qui, le témoin ? demanda Blaise qui venait d'arriver.

Drago qui se sentait en minorité serpentardienne ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement à la vue de son meilleur ami qui était accompagné de son épouse et de leurs deux enfants. Il se leva donc, quittant les bras protecteurs d'Harry qui ne le lâcha qu'à contrecœur, et alla serrer la main de Blaise et prendre Ginny dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas eu mon dernier hibou ? demanda-t-il à son ami après l'avoir salué.

Blaise agita la main entre eux pour chasser cette idée et fronça les sourcils.

-Les hiboux, ce n'est plus très fiable comme moyen de communication. Tu aurais du m'envoyer ta lettre par la poste… Ou par mail.

-Tu sais que je rechigne à utiliser les objets moldus... On aurait voulu, Harry et moi, que ce soit toi et Ron les témoins.

Mais Blaise n'eut pas le temps de répondre car voilà que George Weasley intimait le silence à la foule dans le but de faire un discours. Drago lui fit un bref signe de tête et alla rejoindre Harry qui était maintenant debout un peu plus loin visiblement en conversation avec Seamus Finnigan. Il attrapa Harry par la taille, le faisant sursauter, et lui ravit ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Tous les deux se tournèrent alors vers George qui commença son discours.

-Bonjour à tous ! Les discours, ce n'est pas mon fort, mais j'ai décidé de faire exception aujourd'hui. Parce que cette journée est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Tout le monde ici se souvient de l'époque de Poudlard, comment pourrions-nous oublier ?

Les regards se firent rêveurs tandis que des sourires apparaissaient sur les visages.

-A cette époque, il nous était difficilement concevable qu'un jour les Serpentards tout orgueilleux qu'ils étaient…

Deux regards noirs se posèrent sur lui ainsi que quelques autres quelque peu mécontents.

-C'était pour rire, dit-il avec un sourire avant de continuer. Donc il nous était difficilement concevable qu'un jour les Serpentards et les Gryffondors puissent s'entendre, être amis, voire plus. Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy, à cette époque, étaient la représentation de la lutte entre les deux maisons, dans toute sa splendeur. Mais les temps ont changé, et à nouveau, ce sont eux qui nous montrent aujourd'hui qu'il faut savoir accepter l'évolution de notre monde, qu'il faut apprendre à voir l'autre tel qu'il est et non pas tel qu'il se montre. Je crois que c'est une leçon d'amour et de tolérance telle qu'on en voit peu dans un siècle.

George leur adressa un sourire chaleureux.

-Et je crois que nous avons tous beaucoup à apprendre de ces deux-là.

Tout le monde accueillit ses mots avec émotion et les applaudissements fusèrent de partout. Drago souriait, de même qu'Harry.

-Je t'aime, murmura Drago au creux de l'oreille de son fiancé qui frissonna légèrement.

Harry coula un regard vers la porte de la cuisine qui était ouverte à quelques pas d'eux. Il se retourna pour faire face à Drago et vint poser sa tête dans son cou pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Si on les renvoyait tous chez eux pour profiter un peu ?

La proposition plut tout de suite à Drago qui acquiesça en serrant Harry contre lui. Une belle après-midi se profilait devant eux. Et bientôt ils seraient professeurs à Poudlard et mariés. Que demander de plus ?

FIN

-oOo-

Je suis toute retournée ! J'ai écris le mot FIN Oo Bon alors, désolée du retard, j'ai pas réussi à écrire plus vite (j'avais des tas d'autres idées de fics entamées et j'ai du mal à ne faire qu'une chose à la fois). Ensuite pour répondre à la demande d'Hermoni, oui j'écrirai un OS sur le dîner chez les Weasley (voir fin du chapitre précédent) mais pas pour le moment, je n'en aurai pas le temps. Je commence à travailler dans un magasin de chaussures à partir de lundi mais je le ferai, promis. Je le mettrai à la suite de ceci.

Les remerciements :

-Pour les reviews : Zozo, bisha-choupette, Jits, Elena, Yepa, Nadaye, Tempete Sanguine, Ayzen, Ichy-chan, Nadia Amadeo, Love Gaara of the sand, Amy, stormtrooper, mon-yaoi, Hermoni, Toxiic-Lemon, bliblou, Laura Ellecéa, Hino Hatari, Seeliah, Mokona, Maelle45, Gwen.is.my.other.me, Alfgard, Stormtrooper2, Kate, Lilamor, Miione, Livioute, Asbrou, Saisei, elena, 3lle, Artemis Trismegiste, zelnazoo, Chaos-key, petite-abeille.

Pour les favs : bliblou, cybelle21, Ginnii, Gwen.is.my.other.me, Hino Hatari, Ichy-chan, Livioute, Maddii, Maelle45, Marine06, Mary-Malefoy, Merwan Rim Fan, Sofya, Chaos Key, Eternity slay, Eyesblue, gaaradeser, garulfodansk, stormtrooper2.

Et merci aux 54 personne qui ont mis cette fic dans leur story alert list.

Bon en bref, merci pour tout à tout le monde, j'ai adoré écrire cette fic et voir que ça plaisait à des gens. :-) Au fait, vous aurez remarqué que j'ai écrit à chaque fois ou presque Malfoy comme en anglais mais que je mettais Drago avec un g ? Et vous aurez aussi remarqué que dans mon lemon, il ne retire pas ses lunettes et ils ont gardé leurs chaussettes ? Je crois que je pourrais faire une longue liste de trucs pas cohérents mais je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec ça…

**Merci !**

Et à bientôt pour une prochaine fic (peut-être Mr&Mr Smith ou bien une autre dont je n'ai pas encore de titre…)

Je vous aime !


End file.
